


A Lawyer Walks Into A Bar

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The BDSM 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BAMF Garth, D/s, Depression, Dom!Sam, Hate Violence, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Brothers AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Drop, Sub!Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, hurt cas, implied rape, past Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore - Freeform, past trauma, switch!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not your ordinary sub. He's never been collared, he sleeps around, and he's never been one for begging. That is until Sam comes to town all tall, dark, and dominant and seriously interested in having Dean to himself. Dean's just fine with that until he realizes his casual relationship with Cas is a bit more emotional than either of them planned. Maybe the three of them can come to some sort of an arrangement. </p><p>BDSM AU with not brothers!Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall Dark and Dominant

Dean came to the same bar every weekend. All the regulars knew him. They knew he was something of a whore and left with a different person every night. Doms, subs, the rumor was that he was so sex crazed he didn't care what parts they played as long as they took him home. Well, sometimes they didn't make it that far. Sometimes he stayed until closing time and the rumor was that he went home with the bar tender on those nights. Nobody knew what Dean's day job was or if he charged the people he went home with. Nobody really talked to the guy. He had an intimidating exterior that kept anyone from approaching him. Anyone he hadn't flashed his pretty green eyes at anyway.

On a particularly uneventful Saturday night (uneventful for Dean anyway as several people had already gotten into fights and been tossed out) Dean was sitting at the bar nursing a beer (on the house as always) chatting with the bartender whenever there was a lull in activity.

“I don't know, Cas,” Dean was saying. “I could always stay with my sister for a few days, but I don't want to do that to her you know. She's got enough on her plate right now. I'm sure Garth has room.”

“You're more than welcome to stay with me, Dean. You know that,” Cas told him before turning and handing a beer to a waiting patron.

When he returned Dean said, “And what happens if I can't find work there? I mean, Jo lives out in the middle of nowhere. There's always farm work to be done, but I spent the last seven years behind a desk.”

“Well it's not like you haven't been getting your exercise.”

Dean laughed. “Maybe it would be better if I stayed in town.”

Cas shrugged. “There's always new businesses springing up around here. You've just got to apply and hope for the best.”

Dean nodded and took a sip of his drink.

“Don't your parents own their own businesses?”

“Yeah, but...”

“You don't want to disappoint them.” Cas sighed. “I get it. If you don't find work in a month or so, you should give them a call. Not that I mind you staying with me.”

“Maybe I will...” Dean said, but he wasn't really listening anymore. A man had just walked in and it seemed like the rest of the bar disappeared for a moment. He was tall with long brown hair and liquid hazel eyes that couldn't seem to decide just what color they wanted to be. His stride said power and his face said intelligence. Not the sort of man Dean wanted on his bad side. Definitely one he wanted in his bed. He walked up to the bar, sat down, and ordered a beer. As he brought it to his lips he met Dean's eyes. Dean winked at him. Dean looked at Cas as he returned. “Jackpot.” He smirked. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Play safe.”

“You know me, Cas. I always play safe.” Cas looked like he didn't in anyway agree, but left him to it regardless.

Dean slid off his bar stool and swaggered over to his attractive new target. He sat down on the stool next to him.

“Evenin',” Dean offered casually.

The man smirked and looked him over. “You didn't come over here to chat.”

Dean smiled. His eyes sparkled. “You got me. I didn't.”

“What did you come over here for?” he said knowingly. Dean _really_ liked the way those eyes ran over his body.

“Wanted to talk about them Cowboys. What do you think?” He put his hand lightly on the man's knee and wrapped his lips around his beer suggestively.

The man shifted so that Dean's hand slid further up his leg. He leaned in and nearly whispered. “I think you'll have to be more up front if you're gonna get what you want.” He sat back up in his seat and sipped his beer. He looked casually up at the TV screen like he'd simply been enjoying whatever game was playing all evening. Dean wasn't really sure what his game was, but fuck if he didn't like the way that low voice sounded in his ear.

“Alright.” It was Dean's turn to lean in close, but his voice was even less of a whisper. “What I want is your dick down my throat.” _How's that for up front?_ Dean thought. He expected a reaction more like choking on his beer or wide eyes or even outrage at a submissive being so forward, but instead he got a playful smile.

“Well, then. I think I'd like to have you meet me in the men's room.”

Dean didn't hesitate as he smiled and slid off his stool. He walked around the bar and shoved the swinging door open. A man standing at the sink rolled his eyes as Dean walked in and hurried out nearly crashing into the taller man on the other side of the door.

Dean knew no one would be coming through that door anytime soon. They had all seen him flirting with the stranger at the bar. They had all seen them head into the bathroom together. No one was going to interrupt. Unless of course they were very drunk, very stupid, or very late to the party. In which case, Dean never minded an audience. But he was used to his “partners”, as Cas called them, pulling him into the stall. This man however was a surprise.

As though he were completely unaware that this was a public restroom in a busy bar on a Saturday night, the man stalked over to Dean who didn't realize his feet were even moving until he was pinned against the wall. The man brushed his lips over Dean's ear and whispered, “I'm Sam.”

“Dean,” he replied as Sam ran his lips down Dean's neck.

“Well, Dean, get on your knees for me,” Sam said.

Dean sunk to his knees before any other thought crossed his mind. Sam unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out without ceremony. Dean licked his lips.

“You know what to do,” Sam said.

Dean had a _lot_ of ideas about what he should do. He leaned forward and licked along the bottom of Sam's cock from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. He watched Sam's face as he slowly moved down further.

Sam let him suck him down to the base and come back up repeating the motion several times before he grabbed Dean's hair and started bucking into his throat. Dean moaned around his length. His eyes watered as he stared up at Sam.

“ _Fuck_ , Dean,” He moaned. “So good.”

They heard the door swing open and immediately shut. Whoever was there thought better of coming inside. Dean shivered. Sam didn't stop.

Dean's cock throbbed and his jeans were suddenly _way_ too tight. Sam practically read his mind.

“Take your cock out,” he said slowing a bit. “Touch yourself for me.”

He fumbled the zipper open and pulled himself out. He slowly stroked himself. Sam matched his rhythm. As Dean moved faster, Sam really started ramming into his throat.

“Swallow,” Sam said. He groaned and he tossed his head back as he came down Dean's throat. “Cum.”

Dean shuddered and came all over the wood floor. “So good, Dean,” Sam praised him gently. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair to flatten it back down. He offered his hand and helped Dean's up.

He gave Dean a gentle kiss and turned to leave as Dean zipped up. Dean caught him at the door.

“We should do this again some time,” he said slipping a hand into Sam's back pocket and leaving behind his old business card.

Sam looked pleasantly surprised. “We should.”


	2. On the Market

Dean woke up on a familiar cream colored couch with a pounding headache and a sore throat. He groaned as the sunlight pouring in through the window hurt his eyes. He buried his head under the pillow to block it out. An hour later he was awakened by the smell of bacon. Unable to resist the call of frying meat he forced his eyes open and made his way to the kitchen. 

Cas was standing at the stove pouring pancake batter onto a hot pan as bacon sizzled and popped on the back burner.

“Hungry?” Cas asked him was he plopped down on a stool at the counter. Dean just grunted in response. Cas laughed softly. “How's your throat?” Dean glared as Cas turned around to look at him.

According to the clock on the microwave, it was only nine am. Cas always amazed Dean by being up, out of bed, dressed, and in the kitchen cooking breakfast at what seemed to Dean as insanely early. He didn't fail to impress by being already fully dressed in a perfectly pressed and wrinkle free button down, equally perfect pants, and a blue tie that complemented his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up to keep them clean and Dean thought it was a good look for him.

“Not going to fill me in on all the dirty details? Normally I can't shut you up.” Cas turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes over.

“Yeah, well,” Dean said gruffly finding it difficult to use his voice. “we can't all be morning people.” Cas handed him a glass of orange juice and a couple painkillers. Dean swallowed them down thankfully but not without difficulty. 

Cas handed Dean a plate of food. “That dom didn't hurt you did he? He looked awfully strong. Stronger than you. I don't normally worry about who you sleep with, but you're usually in a situation where you can more than handle yourself. You hardly said anything when you got back. Just downed more beers than I could hand you.”

“No. I'm alright. Just sore and hungover.” Dean started inhaling his food.

“Chew, Dean,” Cas insisted. Dean responded instinctively but he gave Cas an irritated look.

“How is it you can do that anyway?” Dean asked around a mouthful of pancake.

“What?” Cas nibbled on a piece of bacon.

“You've got that dom voice. Thought you were a sub.”

“Well... uh. It's complicated.” Cas stuffed his mouthful hoping Dean wouldn't continue, but he couldn't be so lucky.

“How long have I known you, man?” Dean asked irritated by his own gruff voice. “It's been at least a year and you still won't tell me about it.”

Cas shrugged. Dean decided not to push further. He finished his breakfast and offered to wash up the dishes, but Cas insisted he would take care of it. So, Dean went into the bathroom to get showered. He turned on the water and stripped, but his reflection in the mirror stopped him. He looked so different from other subs. Most people assumed he was a dom because... well everything about him simply said 'dom'. His eyes wandered instead of looking down. He walked with pride instead of lowering his head. He never wore a collar or any telltale sub markings, but once they stopped to talk the illusion was shattered by pure instinct.

Cas didn't look any more like a sub than Dean did. He was quieter and a bit shy, but he didn't look at all claimed or trained. He looked strong and calm. So different from the more extreme subs who have to be kept on leashes more for their own protection than as a possessive statement.

Dean stepped under the hot spray and let his muscles relax in the heat. Cas didn't look as rich as he was either. He dressed nice, but he worked at a bar on the weekends and his car was far from the latest model. Dean had been seriously surprised the first time he saw Cas's place. He lived in a condo that sat at the top of a high hill. It had the best view of the entire city and came with its own pool. Dean had asked about it and Cas told him that his father was some big time writer without which he'd probably be on the street.

Cas never talked about his sex life. He'd run through the basics of course when he and Dean had first slept together. He'd been with both men and women, he'd never been collared, he didn't mind sleeping with submissives, and no he wasn't looking for anything permanent. At the time this had all been very good news for Dean who enjoyed casual sex and did not enjoy taking control of sexual situations. Once Dean realized that was all Cas was ever willingly going to share with him, he felt a bit uncomfortable. He told himself that Cas is just very private and that it wasn't personal, but it still felt awkward. All he knew about Cas was that his family was rich and he had two brothers that he clearly loved but couldn't stand to be around.

Dean rinsed off the suds and turned off the water. He dried off with one of Cas's big plushy towels and got dressed in an old worn band tee and slightly less worn jeans before going back into the living room. Cas had already left for his Sunday classes while Dean was in the shower and he hoped that it wasn't because he'd upset him.

Dean spent most of the day lounging on the couch watching TV. There was some cheesy sit-com on about three sub roommates and a dog.

He checked his phone more often than was usual and found the day passing much slower than he thought possible. Sam had his cell phone number. If he wanted to hook up, he could very easily call. But what if he didn't want to? What if he thought Dean was being clingy to even suggest it? It was just a bar bathroom blow job. Sam wouldn't be interested in seeing him again, would he? 

Dean wasn't exactly sure he wanted to date this guy, but he sure as hell wanted to see him again. He was hotter than other doms and more restrained. He hadn't expected anything extreme from Dean and he hadn't treated him poorly. He hadn't cast Dean away like a toy when he was done. It wasn't often that Dean ran into doms like that. Though to be honest, he never talked to doms outside of the bar. Not for anything that wasn't work related anyway. If Dean was really being honest with himself, he would say that he was a bit smitten with his one night Sam.

Of course, his mind, rather than being honest, was being horribly pessimistic. He continued to mentally dishearten himself until his phone _did_ ring. It was only Cas. He wanted to know what Dean liked on his pizza or if maybe he wanted Chinese instead with a reminder that Cas doesn't eat fast food which neither pizza nor Chinese technically is and not to argue the point.

Dean hung up with a sigh. On the phone with Cas, he'd realized he'd forgotten to eat anything for lunch. The clock told him it was nearly five in the evening. Lunch was a long time ago and he hadn't even noticed. Not that he was surprised by this information. He only seemed to remember food when someone else was handing it to him.

He found some chips in the kitchen and munched on them until he heard Cas pull into the garage. He hurriedly put the chips back in the kitchen and flopped down on the couch, not wanting to get caught snacking before dinner and not wanting to look half starved either. Cas came inside balancing two pizza boxes on one hand. 

“Hey,” he said as he passed by and set the boxes on the kitchen counter. He dropped his bag on the floor looking glad to be rid of it.

“Hey, Cas. How was class?” Dean asked as Cas returned to the living room and kicked off his shoes like they offended him.

“School simply wasn't meant to exist on Sundays,” he said with a weary sigh.

“Sucks to be you. Glad I made it out of there.” Dean brushed chip crumbs from his jeans as he climbed off the couch.

They grabbed their beer and pizza and sat together on the couch. Cas turned the TV to some cop show he hated but he knew Dean loved. Dean laughed at the cheesy jokes and Cas scowled at the predictability. Two beers and four slices later, Cas dragged his bag down the hall to his office grumbling about an essay.

Dean relaxed on the couch sipping the remainder of his beer. He checked his phone for what he determined to be the last time before he turned it off and set it on the coffee table.

***

The next day, Dean went job hunting. He drove all over town and then some, but found nothing promising. The job market is never in a good place, but it's worse when you're a sub. Try as though he might to look dominant, he just didn't produce the right pheromones and it didn't take long for a dom to notice. 

He made an extra effort to be certain he ate today. So, shortly after noon, he made his way to Route 90 diner. Route 90, for whatever reason, is not actually located on route 90, but it _is_ home to the best pies Dean had had since he left home.

The waiter brought his usual over. “There ya go,” she said smiling cheerfully.

“Thanks, darlin'.” Dean grinned.

“I heard about your job.” She frowned. “I'm real sorry. Did you try the auto shop? They've been needin' somebody for a while now. Or you could try the realtor's up the road. They need a new assistant. I talked to one of the realtors just this mornin'. He said they had this sub working for them, but she had some sort of accident and her dom is keeping her home.”

“I'll check it out.”

“Good luck. And hey, don't listen to what anybody is saying about you willing to put out for work. It's all jealous old subs wishing they still had what you do.” Someone waved her over and she scurried off to take orders leaving Dean alone with his burger.

_About time_ , he thought taking a big bite.

“She sure is chatty, huh?” said a voice behind him. Dean shivered so hard he nearly dropped his burger.

Dean cleared his throat. “She means well.”

Sam slid into the booth opposite him with a grin on his face. “Hope you don't mind. I hate to eat alone.”

“Nope.” Dean forced down another bite suddenly feeling not at all hungry.

“I was in here last night. She nearly talked, my head off. I guess you don't get a lot of interesting people coming in to town.”

Dean shook his head. “Mostly travelers passing through. That's just what happens when you're right off the highway.”

The chatty, well meaning waitress came back and Sam ordered a cob salad.

“So, you're looking for work?”

“Yeah, I was working on the corporate end of sports equipment sales. The place started to go under and they had to cut a lot of employees.” He shrugged like it was no big deal, but he was still feeling pretty bummed about the whole deal.

“Man that sucks. My law firm is the one right up the road. We opened for business last week.”

“Lawyer huh?” He wasn't surprised. The guy looked like he could he convince you to confess your sins with a single look.

Sam nodded. “Yep. It's been my dream since I was kid.”

The waitress came back with Sam's food and he thanked her.

“So, pie?” she asked Dean.

Dean was unusually nervous and part of him wanted to leave, but he didn't actually have anything better to do and he _was_ having lunch with a particularity attractive dom who wasn't at all unpleasant to be around. “I've had my eye on that cherry since I came in.”

She smiled. “Cherry it is. Anything for you?”

Sam shook his head and she was gone and back in a flash. She set Dean's cherry pie on the table and hurried off again after looking Sam over curiously.

Half way through his pie, Dean regained his nerves. He really wanted to get to know Sam, or at least, to get in bed with Sam. Either way, he'd have to start talking.

“So, no ring,” he commented. “After Saturday night, I'd say no sub either?”

Sam hesitated. “Nope. You?”

“Dom free.”

Sam nodded. “Wouldn't expect you would. The talk of the town is that you, uh, get around.”

“They really need better things to talk about.”

Sam laughed. “Some people still have pretty old fashioned opinions these days.” Sam went up to the counter to get his check from their waitress. He paid and came back to the table to say goodbye. “Well, it was nice seeing you, Dean. We should do this again some time.” He winked.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled.

“I'll call you,” Sam said. And then he was gone.

Dean ran a hand over his face and told himself the feeling of anticipation in his gut was just indigestion. He waved the waitress over and asked for his check. Instead of reaching into her apron, she giggled.

“That gorgeous dom friend of yours took care of it.” Her eyes glazed over as she vicariously enjoyed the moment. “Left me a pretty tip, too. Did ya hear he's a lawyer? Voice like that, I bet he never loses. He could command anybody to confess to anything.” She sighed. “Probably has an endless line of subs waitin' to kneel for him,” she added softly.

He cleared his throat. “Well, thanks for the pie, Patty.”

She snapped out her little daydream. “No problem. You comin' in tomorrow?”

“Not sure.”

She rolled her eyes. “You always say that. Like you've get somewhere else to be. You never go far.”

He stood up and shrugged on his jacket. “That I don't.”

“Say hi to blues eyes for me,” she said as he left the diner.


	3. Back Alley Beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: hate violence and implied rape

Friday came around and Dean still hadn't had much luck finding work. The man at the auto shop gave him a vague sort of maybe, but he never called. Dean gave up hope on finding work any time soon and hoped that Cas wouldn't get sick of having him around. When Cas left for work Friday night, Dean stayed in. Cas asked if he was feeling okay and wasn't entirely convinced when Dean told him he was fine, but he let it go as long as Dean promised to order take out.

Dean spent the evening eating Thai right out of the take-out carton and staring at his phone.

Dean snorted as he checked his phone for what was possibly the hundredth time. “I gotta get a hobby,” he told himself. Full of beer and Thai food, he passed out ten minutes later.

When Saturday night fell and Dean still hadn't received a call from Sam, he decided it was time he let it go. If Sam wanted him, he had his number. If not... Well Dean didn't want to be sitting by the phone waiting for a call that was never going to come. So, he grabbed his coat and left with Cas.

Cas took over the bar from the pretty blond day shift guy while Dean made himself comfortable on his favorite stool. Cas handed him a beer and life settled back into it's normal routine.

The bar was pretty dead that night. A handful of people drifted in as the hours ticked by. Dean found himself practicing pool and refusing to be disappointed by the night's lack of prospects.

Cas had finally convinced Dean to eat the crappy bar food, when a reasonably attractive woman floated in. She had dom written all over her and Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. He licked barbecue sauce from his fingers as she caught his eye and winked at him. He was _definitely_ interested.

A stern look from Cas insisted that he finish off his chicken wings before pursuing the only woman currently in the bar. Fortunately, she was content to sip on her drink and undress him with her eyes. She licked her lips every time the tips of Dean's fingers made their way into his mouth. He rinsed it all down with a gulp of beer.

The woman sashayed over and leaned right into him. Her hip pressed into his side as she brought her lips to his ear. “Let's take this outside,” she suggested. Dean responded with a smiled and followed her out the back.

She was on him in an instant. His back hit the hard wall. Her hands ran over his chest and she pressed into him with her whole body.

“Is that your dom in there? I saw the way he was looking at you.” Her hands slid down to his thighs and caressed the fabric of his jeans.

“We're just friends.” Dean kept his hands pressed against the brick behind him. 

“Doms cannot be friends with _subs_ ,” she scoffed. 

Dean repressed his anger at her anti-equality attitude. “Did we come out here just to talk?”

“Do you belong to that dom at the bar?” She held him pressed against the wall with one hand on his arm.

Dean glared. “I don't belong to anyone and he's not a dom.”

Two men stepped from the shadows of the alley and into the dim light. Dean pushed the irritating dom off of him.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I don't do parties.” He turned to go back inside, but his hand didn't quite reach the door before he was grabbed from behind.

“Where do think you're going? I didn't dismiss you, sub,” snapped the woman as one of the men dragged Dean away from the door. He struggled and the second man kicked him in the stomach. “We hear you're quite the slut, sub. You run all over this town seducing honest doms, refusing to accept what you are.”

“You're a real piece of work aren't ya?” Dean snarled. The second man punched him in the jaw. Dean spat blood.

“You're not permitted to speak, whore,” the second man asserted. 

“You're shameless and untrained. An undisciplined sub is a worthless sub,” she spat.

“So, you've come to teach me the error of my ways, is that it?” Dean mocked. The man hit him again in the face. Dean's eyes flashed white and he thought his nose might be broken.

“Don't damage his face!” The woman chastened. “It's all he has of value.” The men laughed, but the woman was sincere.

The back door swung open releasing the smell of booze into the air and illuminating the night. Garth stepped out carrying a bag of garbage. He froze when he saw the scene before him. He turned back to the bar.

“Castiel! I could use a hand out here!” Garth shouted. He turned back to the others tossing the bag of trash aside. “Alright you sons of bitches, let my friend go before I tear you a new one!” he declared.

“Go back inside, before you join him,” the woman said.

“Not on your life,” Garth told her. He leaped forward with surprising speed and socked guy number two in the eye. The man stepped back holding his face and Garth tested his hand certain he'd broken something. The man recovered and Dean got out of the first man's grip as the second man pounced on Garth.

Cas came running outside in time to see the first man ram his knee into Dean's ribs and the second man bash his fist into Garth's jaw. The woman stood to the side, sighing and looking irritated that nothing was going her way. Cas kicked man number two in the ribs and he rolled off of Garth who commenced pounding him with unpracticed fists as he knelt on top of the man's arms.

Dean gained the upper hand in his own fight only for the woman to take an interest. She grabbed Dean with one hand in his hair and the other on his arm and shoved him into the wall. Cas, who was not at all opposed to hitting a woman who also happened to be a rather aggressive dom, felt a sort of satisfaction at clocking her in the side of head. She collapsed onto the ground.

The two men found themselves suddenly outnumbered. The first man shoved Garth off of his partner, grabbed the woman and ran. The second slid open the door to a black van that was practically invisible in the darkness and the trio was gone before Cas could wrap his head around what just happened.

“Yeah, you better run!” Garth called after them.

Dean panted and rubbed his bloodied face. “We had that completely under control,” he said between gasps.

“Yeah, we totally had that-” Garth said wincing as the motion of his jaw sent a spark of pain through his head. “handled.”

Cas rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dean's arm and hauled him inside. Garth followed them into the stock room.

Cas deposited Dean on a rickety old chair and filled a pot with warm water. Garth sat the stool beside him. Cas set the bowl on top of a several stacked boxes and pulled a chair over for himself. He grabbed a clean rag and dipped it into the water. He gestured for Garth to stick his hands in the pot before starting to clean the blood off of Dean's face. Garth hissed and grit his teeth as the water touched his damaged hands. He started to clean the blood from his knuckles.

“I think I broke something,” Garth complained. “A lot of somethings.”

Cas cleaned away enough blood to tell that Dean's nose wasn't quiet broken, but was a bit swollen, before he said anything.

“What was that about anyway?” he asked.

“Apparently I'm good breeding stock,” Dean said.

“What?” Cas yanked his hand away from Dean's face like he'd been burned.

“Slavers,” Garth said with a nod. “I thought so. I heard they came in groups like that. Ignorant doms with attitudes. Someone of 'em carry guns.”

“Apparently they've taken it upon themselves to put subs in their place,” Dean said.

“That is not you're place, Dean,” Cas said sharply. “You don't belong kneeling in the dirt with your face busted open.”

Garth took that as his cue to silently back from the room. Dean's jaw clenched. “Where I do I belong then Cas? Everywhere I go I have to pretend to be something I'm not to keep people from treating me like a piece of meat. So I stay here. In this bar, blowing strangers in the filth covered men's room and getting knocked around in the back alley because I'm nothing to them. To everyone. I've got a pretty face and an attitude problem. All my dom's have hated me.”

“That's not true, Dean.”

“Really, Cas? 'Cause I haven't heard from Michael in eight years and last I heard Abby was on the other side of the friggin' country! I'm worthless and they knew it. I'm a whore and a shitty sub and you know-”

Dean heard the slap before he felt it light up his sore face. Cas was on his feet towering over him. “You listen to me Dean Singer,” he growled before it all came pouring out. “You are not worthless. You choose to have sex with those people because you enjoy it. Not because there is something wrong with you and not because you can't do better. You're a wonderful sub. True you can be mouthy and some doms are not prepared to deal with it. That's _their_ problem. Not yours. There are doms in this world who take pleasure in walking all over subs, but they're wrong Dean. They're the ones who are worthless. There's nothing good or decent about them and you can't let anything they say effect you. They don't know what they're talking about. You're not a pet or an object or a toy. You're a person, no less than they are. Michael was a child with no idea how to care for a sub and Abbadon abused you for her own amusement. Don't think for a second that their judgments mean anything.”

Dean sat in stunned silence allowing Cas to continue. Cas ran a hand through his hair.

“If I'd known what they were, what they were going to do you... Dean... I never told you about Meg.” Cas took a deep breath and sat back down. “We met in high school and we were together for four years. We had to keep it a secret since we were both subs. We were terrified of anyone finding out. We were working on moving in together. Trying to keep up appearances and act like we were both out searching for doms was really difficult after high school and we were taking a big risk.” Cas shook his head as the memory brought back disappoint and pain. He fought the tears as the pooled in his eyes.

“We went out to celebrate after our graduation... and as we were leaving the restaurant...” Breathing was suddenly difficult as horrifying images passed through his head.

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean reach out to rest his hand on Cas's shoulder. “You don't have talk about it.”

“No. I need to. I've never been able to before.”

Dean nodded and took his hand back.

“Someone hit me in the stomach and I doubled over. I ended up laying on the pavement. It all hurt so bad I wasn't even sure when they stopped hitting me. I just heard her screaming, but I couldn't see her... I couldn't move. The police found me on the sidewalk and when I recovered enough to talk... they told me they didn't find her. They said there was... blood... in the road. But there wasn't a body.”

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped. He felt sick and tiny bit dizzy, but he held out for his friend.

“I asked if they would be able to find her.” Cas's eyes turned from pained to furious. “They said if her dom still wanted her, they could call. I told them I was her dom and they laughed. They honestly thought I was joking to cover up the _shame_ that she wasn't claimed. They said if she didn't belong to anybody it didn't matter. She wasn't worth it.” The tears finally fell down his face and anger turned to loss.

“I tried to find her, but I didn't know what to look for. I flashed her picture to a hundred different people in a dozen cities... For her own sake... I hope they killed her. I can't bare to think that she's...”

“I'm so sorry, Cas.” 

Cas sucked in a shaky breath and wiped his face. “We should get you clean up.”

Dean nodded knowing it was probably best to let Cas just work through the pain his own way. If taking care of Dean was what made Cas feel better, he wouldn't argue.

“So...” Dean began cautiously, hoping he wasn't pushing boundaries that Cas had never really been clear on. “You're a switch.”

Cas nodded. “Yes. As far as I know, it runs in the family.”

“I didn't know it was really possible. Explains a lot though.”

Cas didn't say anything else. He put his focus entirely on Dean. It was almost therapeutic to be taking care of someone else. So, Cas was glad when Dean stopped talking and let him care for him.


	4. Rough Night

Once Dean was entirely cleaned of drying blood and cleared by Doctor Cas, Dean sat right back down on his usual stool. Cas went right back to manning the bar and Garth went back to the kitchen.

Cas looked haggard and last call was still two hours away. Even with every part of his body aching like he'd been thrown through a brick wall, Dean pitied the guy. He thought about convincing Cas to let him take over so he could go home. He could get a ride home from Garth and Cas could get some rest. Of course, Cas would never go for it and might even be insulted by the offer. So Dean sat, had a glass of whiskey, and sat hunched over in his seat staring into his glass. Cas handed him a cold beer to press against his face and Dean almost laughed thinking of his father's solution to 'just put some beer on it'.

He watched the clock tick by as he worried about Cas. Cas kept Dean from finding an excuse to talk by keeping a drink in front of him at all times. He mostly kept to the other side of the bar and only looked Dean's way to check his glass. Dean halfheartedly looked around the bar out of habit, but after the night he'd had, he wasn't sure he be hooking up with anyone for a while. That is until Dean spotted a familiar face coming through the door. He had to wonder what a guy like Sam was doing in a bar at nearly two in the morning.

Dean pulled the now room temperature beer away from his face and ran his fingers over the sore skin. There didn't seem to be any swelling left he noted feeling pleased.

He looked worn and tired as he slid onto a stool and ordered a beer. Cas sparred a rare glance at Dean before he handed the bottle over and went back to pointedly not looking his way.

Sam took a sip of his drink and sighed. Dean looked from Sam back to his glass of whiskey. He could drown his sorrows in alcohol or he could drown his sorrows in Sam (or on Sam, or under Sam, which ever he'd prefer). Sam was definitely the more appealing option as Sam was less likely to be followed by a headache and more likely to be as gorgeous with his shirt off as he was with it on.

He slid onto the stool next to Sam and those hazel eyes blinked at him in surprise.

“Rough night?” Dean asked.

“Rough _week_ ,” Sam said with a nod. “You?”

Dean laughed. “You could say that. So, what's your trouble, stranger?”

Sam took a sip of his drink. “Just when we'd finished all the paperwork, making sure everything with the firm is legal and put in order, we get bombarded with clients. We've had eight consultations in three days. My partner looks worse than I do. I don't think he's gone home all week. We're gonna start falling behind if something doesn't give.”

“Man, that _is_ rough.”

“Hey! You're not still looking for a job are you?” He said excitedly. “I mean, I can't promise high pay, Kevin's the one who handles the budget and I'm not really sure what we can afford, but hours aren't bad and you'd mostly be answering calls and keeping the schedule straight.”

Dean looked surprised. “You want me to be your secretary?”

“Do you know anything about law?”

“Well I have been arrested, _twice_ ,” Dean said impressively. 

Sam smiled. “You're hired.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Dean looked skeptical. “Why?”

“You need a job, I need some sleep.” He shrugged.

“Alright.” Dean grinned. “Is that all you need?”

Sam's eyes darkened. “What are you offering?”

Dean licked his lips as the thought of Sam's dick in his mouth warmed his skin. “Whatever you want.”

***

Sam had a townhouse about two miles from the bar. It was cute and white and attached to a completely identical house on one side. Dean really hopped Sam's neighbors weren't the type to complain about noise. He did _not_ need to be arrested a third time.

Sam parked his car under a shiny metal carport and unlocked the door quite skillfully with one hand. His other hand was busy being down the front of Dean's jeans as Dean sucked on his neck. Sam pulled Dean into the house and shoved him against the door. Dean moaned against Sam's mouth. Sam's hand rubbed his cock through the fabric of his briefs and he bucked against his hand.

Sam pulled his mouth away to get Dean's shirt off which meant his hand had to come out of Dean's pants which meant Dean _really_ needed to find something else to rut against. He grabbed Sam's hips and ground hard against him. Sam just barely managed to get the shirt off and tossed it aside. He pulled his body away from Dean's, ignoring his tries to bring their groins back together.

“Mind your place, sub,” Sam chastised. He kissed Dean again as he wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him up the stairs. They stumbled their way up each step that was, thankfully, carpeted. 

After much falling against the sturdy banister, they finally made it to the top of the stairs. Dean's back hit the wall and Sam's teeth found his throat as his hands tore his belt open. Dean had to remind himself to keep still though what he really wanted was to tear Sam's shirt off. He didn't think he'd ever felt so out of control. No one had ever driven him so wild, but Sam knew exactly when to kiss and when to bite and Dean wasn't sure his upstairs brain was functioning anymore.

Sam got his pants open as his lips dragged across Dean's jaw. His teeth grazed the soft skin right at the hinge as his palm rubbed against Dean's still partially clothed cock and Dean moaned his name. Sam smiled against Dean's jaw as he kissed his way back to his mouth. He hovered over Dean's lips, not quite touching, as he removed the rest of Dean's clothing. Dean kicked his shoes off and the rest followed.

“Do you have a safeword?”Sam asked, his voice a low whisper.

“Impala,” Dean breathed in reply.

“Good boy.” Sam took his mouth in a heated kiss. Sam walked Dean backward as he all but fucked Dean's mouth with his tongue until Dean's legs hit the end of the bed. He let Dean fall backward and away from the heat of Sam's mouth. 

Dean crawled back along the bed and Sam tore at the buttons on his shirt and finally let it drop to the floor. He kicked off his boots and socks. His hands went to his belt and Dean licked his lips. Sam smirked as he watched Dean's face. He unbuckled his belt, pulled it free of the loops, and dropped it beside his shirt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean gasped indeliberately Sam's jeans were dropped and left in a heap on the floor. The tall dom was everything Dean had imagined. Every inch of him tanned, toned, and gorgeous. Dean had never wanted anyone so badly. 

Sam smiled, his lust filled eyes turning the expression into something dark and heated. Dean was desperate to have Sam on top of him. He didn't have to wait long. Sam prowled up the bed languorously. Dean could see the pull of each muscle in his arms as he crawled until their heads were level.

Sam leaned down and kissed him slowly, pressing his tongue in deep, luxuriating in the feeling of Dean's mouth. Dean's head was filled with thick, cloudly lust. He almost missed Sam asking him a question.

“Do you have a preference in lube?” He reached for his bedside drawer.

“Whatever's good for you.”

Sam grabbed a bottle of clear, flavorless, lubricant. Not his personal favorite, but he preferred to keep things simple with new subs.

With a final kiss, Sam knelt between Dean's spread legs. He coated his fingers in lube watching Dean's face for any sign he might change his mind. Seeing no hesitance, Sam slowly worked his first finger inside. Dean moaned and rolled his hips, ever a fan of having something in his ass. It didn't take long to work a second finger and then a third into Dean's ass. Sam could sense Dean's growing impatience and he smiled. He a loved a sub that was a cock slut.

He twisted his fingers a few times to be certain he was well stretched before pulling them out and coating his cock in lube. He went slow as he stuffed his cock inside Dean's tight hot hole. Dean wanted so badly to rock his hips up into it and take him all the way, but he resisted. Sam stopped when he was fully inside. Dean wasn't sure if he was letting him take a minute adjust or just enjoying the feeling, but he really couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ Sam to fuck him.

“Please, Sam, move.” 

He half expected to be slapped, but Sam wasn't like other doms. He smiled. “Be patient, Dean.”

After a moment longer, Sam moved, but only slightly. It was the tiniest fraction of a movement and meant Sam's cock was grinding continuously against Dean's prostate. Sam sped up, but didn't move much further. He drove into his prostate hard and mercilessly. Dean yelled his name and gasped, he head tossed back and forth.

“That's it baby,” Sam praised. One hand held Dean's hip firmly in place while the other ran up Dean's chest. He played with Dean's nipple, twisting and pulling with varying pressure as his movement slowed down, but was no less hard. Dean was damn near drooling into the pillow.

“Sam, Sam,” he gasped. The constant pressure was so good it was actually becoming painful. Dean's eyes watered.

“Take it for me, Dean. You can do it.”

Dean moaned and relaxed. Letting Sam do as he pleased and enjoying it. It was just too fucking good. Dean's breath quicken and Sam caught the tell tale signs of incoming orgasm. He wrapped a hand around the base of Dean's cock.

Dean groaned and his hips rose involuntarily trying to escape Sam's hold.

“Relax.” Sam stopped and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Dean's clenched abdomen.

Dean relaxed as his orgasm receded.

“Can you do it again for me, Dean?” 

Sam's eyes were so beautiful and green when Dean looked up. There was just a touch of brown around the middle and Dean didn't know why it mattered he just wanted to cum and this crazy dom was trying to kill him, but damn he was pretty. He knew Sam could ask him for anything he'd say yes like a good sub because Sam woke something in him that he'd thought was dead.

“Dean?”

“Sorry. Yes, I can do it again.”

Sam rewarded him with a quick kiss. “Good boy.”

The pressure against his prostate returned. Dean's head dropped back and his mouth dropped open. He panted and rolled his hips, but Sam's hand held him mostly still.

“You're doing so good, Dean.” 

Sam pressed hot kisses along his neck. Dean wanted more. He wanted to be marked and claimed, but he didn't dare ask. Instead he panted and gasped as Sam took him apart on his cock. The kisses didn't stop and his orgasm was so close. Sam's lips found the tender spot in the crook of Dean's collar bone and he bit down, sucking a mark into the skin. Dean came so suddenly, Sam couldn't have stopped him is he wanted to.

Dean's hole squeezed Sam's cock like nothing he'd ever felt, milking him until he came too.

They laid quietly beside each other as they came down from the high.

“Sorry,” Dean said. “I came without permission.”

Sam looked at him with a smile. “It's okay. I didn't mind.”

Dean grinned. “So... round two?”


	5. Possession (It's nine-tenths of the law)

Dean woke alone. He could hear noise coming from downstairs. An early morning combination of television news and someone cooking breakfast. Dean couldn't remember the last time he woke up in someone else's bed. Even all the times he'd gone home with Cas he always ended up on the couch.

As successful as Sam appeared, there was nothing in his house that suggested money. It was cozy, full of books, and filled with the smiling faces of the people that must be his family. The bed big was comfortable, but it wasn't extravagant. Not like Cas's bed. Where Cas's house with filled the highest quality, top of the line items, Sam's house was comfortable, yet practical. It was a nice change for Dean. Especially after loosing his own apartment.

As Dean examined the room that he hadn't bothered to really look at the night before, he noticed a picture on the bed side table. There was a young woman with a bright smile and curly hair looking out of the frame. She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder and was standing in front a large white building. Dean wondered if she was Sam's sister or maybe an old sub of his. He really hoped for the former, but since when was he so possessive of his hook-ups? Just because he could smell bacon frying didn't mean this was anything more than a one nighter.

He got dressed and left the bedroom. As he went down the hall he examined the pictures hanging there. Many of them were of an older blonde woman standing next to a tall dark haired man. They looked happy and in love and were definitely Sam's parents. He didn't see any more pictures of the girl from the bedroom, but there was one of a younger Sam at his college graduation. His parents stood proudly at his sides as he beamed at the camera.

Dean went downstairs and followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen. Sam had his back to the room as he stood over the stove. Dean's eyes ran over his long body. Crisp white dress shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoes. He turned around as Dean leaned against the counter behind him.

“Morning,” Sam said with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Never better, but you gotta sleep well after sex like that,” Dean said with a cocky grin.

Sam laughed. “Hope you're not a vegetarian.” He offered Dean a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. “Coffee's in the pot if you want some. Help yourself.” 

“You think a vegetarian could have that kind of stamina?”

He sat down at the small cafe style table he had to one side of the kitchen. Like everything in the house, it was more practical than comfortable or stylish. It served it's purpose as a place to sit and eat with nothing else to it.

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed his plate, and sat down across from Sam. He stuffed his face hoping to avoid “the talk”. He wasn't sure if he was ready. 

But Dean had already determined, Sam was a practical person and a practical person wouldn't let time go to waste.

“So, I was wondering if you were interested in making this a regular thing. It doesn't have to be anything serious if you're not interested in that. I understand if you prefer to stay unattached.”

Dean swallowed down a mouthful of bacon. “Sure. We could do that,” he said uncertainly.

“Great.” Sam smiled. “I'm still interested if you still want to come and work at my firm, but I understand if you don't want to work for me and sub for me. I promise to keep the workplace business like.”

Dean grinned. “I promise to give you a hard time whenever I drop a pencil.”

Sam smiled. “Great. You can start Monday. That'll give me enough time to get everything set up for you and talk to Kevin.”

“I'll be there.”

“Oh and uh about lunch the other day... I'm sorry if I was a little forward in paying for lunch like that. I know it wasn't exactly a date and you're not really looking for handouts. I just wanted to take care of it. I didn't mean to undermine you or anything.”

This topic of conversation was definitely uncomfortable for Dean. Doms don't usually care about subs being made to feel inferior. At least not in Dean's experience. He hadn't thought anything of Sam's paying for lunch, but maybe he should have. To Dean, taking care of thing is just a part of a dom's personality. Especially when it comes to money.

Dean stared into his plate. “It's okay. I didn't mind. It was uh, nice actually.”

“Good, I'm glad you're okay with it.” They were quiet for a minute before Sam spoke again. “Can I ask about the bruises?”

“You just did,” Dean snapped feeling defensive and wishing he hadn't.

Sam didn't say anything.

“I'm sorry. I just uh... I got into a fight. I'm okay though.” Dean pulled off a halfhearted smirk. “You should see the other guy.”

Sam smiled. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Some doms can be a little too rough... I mean if your into that I'm not judging. I just wanted to be sure.”

Dean hoped he wasn't blushing as he finished his meal. He left soon after breakfast. Sam offered to drive him home or give him money for a cab, but Dean insisted on walking. Sam gave him his business card and told him to call if he had trouble finding the place. Dean's heart did a little flip as he realized Sam had just given him his phone number. He felt like such a sap.

The long walk helped him to clear his head. He didn't normally need it after a hook up, but he felt different this time. He felt sort of clingy actually and he didn't like it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to work for Sam and sleep with him. He didn't want to get too close too fast. He'd learned his lesson. 

A black van zipped by him and he tensed. Maybe he should have taken a cab after all. But what were the odds he'd be attacked twice in twenty four hours? Probably better than winning the Mega Millions, but still, not very high.

Cas's car was gone when Dean got back. He didn't usually go out on Sundays when he didn't have a class. Maybe he needed some alone time after yesterday. Things had gotten pretty emotional after all. Dean was still having a hard time swallowing everything Cas said about his ex. He couldn't imagine going through something like that. If he didn't care about what happened to him, he at least cared that he wouldn't do the same thing to Cas twice. Not that he belonged to Cas, but that wouldn't spare him the deja vu. If those slavers came back, he would fight to save his best friend the heart ache. No matter what Cas said or how Sam treated him, he still felt like a shit excuse for a sub.

At least having the rest of the day to himself meant that he could use the computer in Cas's office to do some research on his new job. Sure, Sam would tell him what he needed to do, but he hated to disappoint people. He'd never been a legal secretary before. Wasn't even sure he had the qualifications. He had a business degree, but he didn't know much about law.

Dean made himself a cup of coffee and headed into Cas's office. He booted up the shiny chrome computer with the flattest monitor Dean had ever seen. It turned out the thing was as lightening fast as it looked. What Cas needed with a computer this nice Dean didn't know. He was a creative writing student. He only used the thing for its word processor and for research.

Dean spent some time reading about legal secretaries and everything to do with them. He even found a few videos intended for college students interested in law. By the end of the day he'd be the best damn legal secretary he could be.

***

The cemetery was spread out across several hills, each dotted with rows of head stones and monuments. The property was void of life except for one lone man sitting under a tall oak tree. Castiel stared down at the small head stone beside him. He hadn't move in hours and each tear that rolled down his face made a dark spot on the gray stone reading “Megan Masters”.

The stone was there to honor her memory. Though no one knew if she was truly dead. Her family didn't care. That was Cas's fault. He's the one that told them that they had been dating. They said they wouldn't have one of their kind in the family and disowned her. If she ever did come home, she would have no where to go and would be lost all over again. He tried not to blame himself for that. It didn't matter anyway. She was dead and she wouldn't be coming back to find the mess Castiel had made for her.

No matter how hard he tried to accept her death, it didn't feel real. It felt like a nightmare. He kept expecting to wake up to find her sleeping there beside him. He liked the way her long dark hair splayed out on her pillow. She used to bleach it, but she stopped after Cas told her how beautiful it was in its natural color. He never pointed it out and he thought she appreciated that. She liked to think of herself as her own person, belonging to no one, but secretly she didn't mind that she belonged to Cas.

Cas wasn't sure how long he'd sat there under that tree remembering her, but his legs were feeling pretty cramped when he came back to reality. He stood up and stretched his legs. He didn't want to leave, but he wanted to make sure Dean ate dinner. The man could get pretty caught up in other things and forget that food is an actual human necessity. He pressed a kiss to his hand and touched Meg's headstone wishing he could make up for every kiss they'd lost.

He found his car parked on the side of the road and made the drive back to the condo at a crawl. He thought about what to make for dinner instead of thinking about Meg, but thinking about dinner made him think about Dean. He'd spent the night with yet another strange dom, but it was different this time. This was the second time and second times have a way of becoming a reoccurring event. It bothered him to think of Dean in a relationship and that made him feel guilty. He'd spent all this time telling Dean he didn't want a romantic relationship. Just sex and only casually. They were both happy that way. The idea of Dean falling in love with someone else made his heart ache. But he couldn't do that to Dean. He couldn't just wait until Dean was falling in love with someone else to tell him that he had feelings for him. That would be seriously messed up.

Cas sighed as he pulled his car into the garage. He climbed out of the car and entered the building. He could hear music coming from his office. Dean must be in on his computer. Probably back at the hunt.

He went straight to the kitchen and decided today was a pasta kind of day. He just didn't have the energy for much more than boiling water. Of course Dean won't eat anything that doesn't have meat in it so that meant frying up ground beef to throw in with the sauce. At least that would be easy.

The music stopped and a minute later, Dean emerged from the office to sit at the counter. There was a bright smile on his face. Cas couldn't resist smiling back.

“Pasta huh? Sounds great.”

“Good. I was thinking spaghetti.” Cas busied himself pushing hamburger around in a skillet so he wouldn't have to look at Dean.

“Last night, man, that was a blast.” He could just feel that smug grin but he refused to look. “That Sam guy knows how to treat a sub let me tell ya. Came three times in one night. You shoulda seen it! Man it was good.”

Cas couldn't seem to remember how he normally acted in this situation. Was he supposed to be supportive here? He didn't feel supportive. “Sounds like a good time.” Was that something he normally said?

“Oh it was.” Dean's response was as cocky as always so he must be on the right track. “I had this guy screaming my name by the end of the night and I can't lie, I was screaming too.”

Cas turned his head in time to see Dean's smirk stretched across his face. “We barely made it up the stairs. Almost ended up screwing in the doorway. I was just glad to find we didn't break anything. That never goes over too well.”

“Can't be much better than waking up to their partner standing over you.”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah. Good times.” He slid off his stool to grab a beer from the fridge. “You need any help with that?”

“No, I've got it. Thank you.”

Dean popped the top on his drink and sat down. “So, uh... where were you today?”

Cas took a slow breath and stirred the meat around in the pan thoughtfully. “I went to see Meg. I bought a spot for her at the cemetery the year after she went missing. I go there some times when I miss her.”

Dean didn't know what to say. He just sipped on his beer and sat quietly while Cas finished cooking.

Cas fixed them each a plate and grabbed himself a beer. He sat down at the counter beside Dean. They ate silently and moved to the couch for a second beer and some TV time.

There was a tension in the air that only grew with each beer can that piled up on the coffee table. After a while, Cas stopped looking at the TV and looked instead at Dean. A dopey grin fell over Dean's face and turned to look at Cas never noticing his stare.

“Remember when we first met?”

Cas nodded. “I remember.”

“I'd just moved to town and I was on my way out to the bar to celebrate scoring the job at Sandover Bridge.”

“And I was stuck on the side of the road with a flat tire.”

Dean laughed. “I can't believe no one ever taught you how to change a tire!"

“Hey, not everyone's father can be a mechanic.” Cas pretended to be offended.

Dean snorted. “It doesn't take a mechanic to change a tire.”

“Whatever you say, Singer.”

“I do say, Novak.”

That tension was stronger than ever, but it was the sort of tension that threatened to snap. It was the kind that pulled you in. Their faces were hardly an inch apart and neither of them recalled moving, but neither wanted to move away either. 

“That's not really my last name you know,” Cas whispered.

Dean whispered back. “What?”

“Novak is my pen name. It's sort of a family tradition to use a pen name.”

“Really? What's your real name?”

Cas ducked his head bashfully. “Shurley.”

“Castiel Shurley.” Dean smiled. “It's not the worst name I've heard. Novak sounds better.”

“I agree.” Cas smiled.

They weren't aware of moving this time either. Not until their lips touched. The kiss started hesitant and gentle. Neither was certain who had started it, but the pleasant buzzing in their heads from having one too many beers said this was a good idea and the kiss became heated and needy.

Cas pushed Dean over to climb on top of him. Dean grunted as his back hit the couch. They kissed clumsily and tore at each other's clothes. Cas grabbed Dean's hands and held them above his head in one of his own.

It was slow going, getting their pants off one handedly, but Cas managed it, kissing along Dean's neck all the while.

Dean shifted his hips trying to help Cas get his jeans off feeling like he might lose his mind if Cas didn't get them off right fucking now.

“Cas,” Dean panted. “Cas, come on.”

“Hush,” Cas said into his collarbone, kissing along the exposed skin above the edge of his shirt. That's when he caught a scent that wasn't Dean. Dean must not have showered after his night out and that smell was all over his clothes. He nosed the hem of Dean's shirt down and found a bite mark just above his collarbone. Cas growled, his hand tightening on Dean's wrists.

Finally, Dean's pants made it down to his knees. Cas slid down to bite a mark into the curve of Dean's hip bone. Dean left his hands where they were.

“Cas.” Dean wanted so badly to rock his hips up into Cas. That perfect mouth so close to his dick that it ached for Cas's mouth. “Cas, please. Touch me.”

Cas worked Dean's briefs off with one hand. The other steadying himself to place gentle kisses over the yellowing bruises on Dean's stomach. With Dean's briefs out of the way, Cas's fingers found Dean's hole. He stopped... because Dean hadn't showered... and his hole was still wet.

Dean froze. He'd never let Cas fuck him with someone else's cum in his ass and he wasn't sure how Cas would take it.

He was somewhat surprised when Cas kissed him. One hand gripped Dean's thigh almost painfully and the other wrapped his wrists again.

“You like being full of cum, Dean?” Cas said between kisses. “Walking around with a stranger's cum up your ass. You know what that makes you, Dean? You're a cum slut.”

Dean groaned. Cas hadn't talked like that to Dean very often, but it got him hard every time. All the things everyone said behind his back were fuel for the fire when they came from Cas.

“You want my cum too, Dean? What to feel it dripping out of your hungry, cock slut, hole?”

Dean didn't know how he's ever thought Cas was a sub. He'd always brought out the dom in Cas, but he'd always assumed it was an act. No one could fake that look in Cas's eyes.

“Are you ready to take me, Dean?” The hand on his thigh went to his hole and Cas pushed one finger in slowly. Dean moaned. He pushed a second finger in almost right away. “You're all loose and stretched open like a little sub whore.”

He pushed back against Cas's fingers trying to get them deeper. “Cas please. I need you.”

“You need my cock,” Cas corrected. He kissed a line down Dean's neck and let go of his wrists to work his own pants off. He wrapped his belt around Dean's wrists and pulled it just tight enough to hold him.

Dean stared up at Cas's wide blue eyes as he slid inside. Cas wasn't as long as Sam, but he was thicker. The stretched burned and Dean moaned, ready to cum right then, especially when he remembered that was _Sam's_ cum slicking Cas's way inside him.

“Fuck, Cas, holy shit,” Dean gasped. He back arched and his head fell back against the arm of the couch.

Cas didn't wait around for Dean to adjust. He grabbed the sub's hips and slammed into him drawing a near shout from his lips.

Fucked into him hard. His cock rubbed just right inside of Dean and he writhed and moaned helplessly beneath him.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas moaned. “My perfect sub slut.” He couldn't seem to decide where to keep his hands. Dean's hips, chest, arms, they were every where. Dean ate up every touch.

“Yeah, Cas. Fuckin' cum in me.”

One of Cas's hands found Dean's cock and they came together. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean as they came, lips gentling as it fading away.

Cas freed Dean's hands and pulled out of Dean's hole going instantly into aftercare mode. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and damp towel. Dean relaxed into the familiar routine. 

Cas was the only one who ever did this for him, Dean recalled. Sure Sam had cleaned him up and got him a drink after, but he didn't know what Dean liked. Not his fault of course, but it was nice how Cas knew what he needed without him having to say anything. Cas knew how to ever so gently clean the cum from his ass, but not too thoroughly because that makes Dean uncomfortable and like some kind of baby. He knows that Dean wont drink much of the water, but he insists on it anyway before Dean is allowed to have a Power Aid because Cas says it's too much sugar to really be healthy. Cas knows that Dean's legs have the tendency to cramp up after being forced into one position too long and it helps to massage his thighs while he sips on his water. And he knows that if he looks at Dean's face too much while he takes care of him, Dean will get nervous and antsy and want to hurry things up so he can leave the room.

Dean tries not to think about what all that might mean because that's not the kind of relationship they had agreed upon. Cas was just doing his job and taking care of Dean like doms do. Only Cas is a switch which kind of makes him half sub. So doesn't that mean someone should take care of Cas too? He never seemed interested in Dean caring for him.

Cas finished and Dean thanked him before going to the kitchen for a Power Aid. He took a sip of it and realized this wasn't something he did with anyone else. He only bothered because Cas told him too. Maybe that meant Dean belong to Cas in a way he hadn't realized before. With any other dom, once the scene is over, Dean's back in control of himself and not anyone else. He let Cas take care of him still and he'd followed his orders, but he'd let Sam take care of him too. Even if Sam didn't know exactly what Dean needed. He knew all of that had some sort of meaning, but Dean had never been a fan of emotions and he refused to analyze of it further. 

He finished off his drink, threw on some sweat pants, and went to sleep on the couch.


	6. Office Work

Dean hadn't seen his business clothes in weeks. He thought it would feel weird to be walking around in dress slacks again, but it was pleasantly familiar. Not that anything could ever be as comfortable to him as a faded pair of blue jeans.

Cas didn't say much during breakfast. Dean mentioned work and that he didn't know when he'd be home. Cas just nodded and ate his food. The tension was bad for Dean's nerves, but he knew he could handle this job and he tried not to let Cas's attitude bother him.

Cas acted like they'd never had sex before or maybe like they never woken up in the same house together, but Dean knew what he was really bothered by. It was they same thing that was bothering Dean. They'd never had sex while either of them was feeling so emotional. Cas was worked up about Meg and Dean was still shaken up by his ordeal. Cas had spent the day remembering Meg and Dean had spent the night burying his feelings with sex. It hadn't been smart for them to sleep with each other with all those feelings affecting them. It upset the balance of their relationship by adding emotions and confusing things. Things neither of them wanted to think about.

Dean didn't want to ruin his relationship with Cas. They were friends with occasional benefits. Sure they loved each other and Cas said that they had a deep bond, but friends was all they were.

Dean decided it was best if they just put it behind them. Sex was supposed to make you feel better, not worse. So it was best if they acted like nothing abnormal had happened.

Before he headed out to work, Dean stopped by the bathroom to check his appearance one last time. His clothes were pristine and his hair perfectly combed with just the tiniest bit of jell because he just can't stand that corporate drone, combed flat, look. He looked nice and business-like. Except for the yellow bruise on the left side of his face. He'd tried so hard to ignore it, but it was like a beacon. A big, glaring, yellow, beacon that announced Dean to be a shitty, whoring, sub. None of that had truly bothered him until he had those words pounded into his skin.

Cas told him he didn't deserve it and Sam implied that he felt the same way. Maybe they were just being good friends and trying to make Dean feel better because neither of them really wanted Dean either. It's like Michael had told him when they first stared dating. “A good sub kneels and begs to be taken. A bad sub gets beat for being a worthless whore.” He hadn't told anyone about that until it was too late, but Jo had done her best to convince him that Michael was wrong. Maybe she was just a bad sub, too. Not that Dean would allow anyone to lay a hand on his sister no matter what she did. He'd rip their lungs out the second they raised their hand.

Dean rubbed a hand over the bruise on his face. _It's the only thing he has of value._ He shuddered. It couldn't be true. He wasn't just a pretty face. He stuffed those feelings down right next to the ones relating to Cas and filed it all under “do not touch”.

Dean slid behind the wheel of his Impala, glad to be back with his baby. No matter what he did or thought, at least he had the Impala. The car had been his mother's. She'd bought it around the time she got together with his father and when she died, Bobby couldn't stand to drive the thing, but he'd be damned if he didn't keep her running. The car stayed in perfect condition under Bobby's loving hands. The Impala was Dean's sixteenth birthday present. They never talked about how much the car meant to them, but they could always see it in the other's eyes. The Impala meant that Karen lived on in some small way.

It wasn't too difficult for Dean to find the office. Especially since there was someone on the front lawn putting up a big sign that read “Winchester & Tran”. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot, took a deep breath, and went inside.

The place was quiet and had that new furniture smell. Dean felt like he was in a library and he wasn't quite sure how to announce himself. Thankfully, Sam came down the stairs on the left side of the room to greet him.

“Dean,” Sam said with a smile like sunshine on his face. “Glad you found the place.”

“Kinda hard to miss with the giant sign out front.” Dean couldn't help but smile back.

“Let me show you around.”

Sam led the way through the small building showing off the tiny kitchen, two offices, and single bathroom. The file storage room was the largest though most of the filing cabinets were still empty. They clearly had high hopes for the firm. Sam led Dean back into the front room.

“This here is your desk.” Sam set his hand on a small desk, empty except for a computer and phone.

“Nice, mahogany.”

That smile was back. It made Dean feel kind of warm and slightly uncomfortable, but he liked it.

“You can take whatever you need from the supply room. The extensions for the offices are labeled on the phone. You know how to transfer calls right?”

Dean nodded. “I'm well versed in the ways of desk jockeys.”

“Great.”

Sam was about to say something else when the door swung open and smacked against the wall. A man came stumbling in with an overflowing box of papers in his skinny arms.

“Sorry, I'm late,” he said, his voice a lot younger than Dean was expecting. He fumbled to keep the papers inside the box and close the door. “Crowley was a little uh- oh, hi.” He blushed a bit when he spotted Dean.

“Kevin this is Dean. Dean, Kevin Tran,” Sam introduced quickly.

“Hey,” Dean greeted the newcomer. “You need some help with that?”

“Uh, no. No I've got it. Thanks.” Kevin looked at Sam blushing again. “I didn't get a single thing done last night.”

“It's okay. I didn't either after I left.”

“Good, I mean not good because we've got a lot to do, but you know.” He looked down awkwardly. “I'm gonna go take care of this now.” He hurried away up the stairs and closed the door to his office behind him.

“He seems nice,” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “He's a good guy.”

Dean really didn't want to seem rude and on his first day, but he had to ask. “How old is he?”

“Nineteen.” Sam nodded in agreement of Dean's disbelief. “And recently collared.”

“Wow.”

“Makes you feel old right?”

“Hell yeah. How does he have a degree that young?”

Sam shrugged. “He took all these early advancement tests. He was seventeen when we met in school. We graduated the same year.”

Dean whistled. “Smart kid.”

“Well, I'd better get back to work. You might want to read through some of the files on your computer. Familiarize yourself with the clients.” He walked past Dean to go to the kitchen. “You want some coffee?”

“Sure,” Dean said sitting down at his desk and turning on the computer. While he waited for the system to start up, he went to the supply closet next to his desk. 

Dean grabbed a note pad and a bunch of pens and a few other things that looked useful. When he turned around, Sam was standing right behind him and he dropped the pens as his body tensed for a fight.

“Sorry,” Sam said laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes as he ducked down to grab the pens. “You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that, Sammy.”

Sam's eyes were on Dean's collar as he knelt down. He could see right down the man's shirt where there was not one, but _two_ dark hickeys along his collar bone. Someone else had left their mark on Dean.

Sam's nostrils flared, but Dean missed the angry look as he stood back up. “Sorry,” Sam said again.

Dean didn't miss the venom in his voice. It was subtle, but Dean knew anger when he saw it.

“No big deal,” Dean tried to appease him, wondering what he'd done wrong.

“Coffee's in the pot,” Sam said quickly and hurried up the stairs.

Dean's brow furrowed. He went into the kitchen to fix himself a mug of coffee and went back to his desk.

The first hour at work was boring. He scrolled through a few files, but he ended up having to look up every other word having never been to law school. Once regular office hours struck, Dean's phone started ringing off the hook. He set up appointments, transferred calls, and confirmed payments with ease and the day started to pass more rapidly.

Lunch time came around and the first sign of life appeared from upstairs as Kevin came down. Kevin offered him a friendly smile before going into the kitchen, which is when Dean realized he hadn't brought anything for himself. It wasn't unusual for him to skip lunch, but he was usually unaware he was doing it.

Sam came down next, his attitude returned to its usual cheery self. “Lunch time,” he announced. “You hungry?”

“No, I'm good.” Dean shook his head.

Sam didn't buy it. “I brought enough for the both of us.”

He gestured for Dean to follow as he went into the kitchen. Kevin was sitting on the counter eating a microwave pizza with one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other. Sam went to the refrigerator and pulled out a hoagie and a chef salad.

“Here.” Sam handed him the sandwich and grabbed himself a fork from the drawer under the microwave. He leaned against the counter and opened the container.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, this is enough.”

“You actually enjoy eating that stuff?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it's good.” Sam stabbed his fork into the bowl and took a bite.

“It's rabbit food!” Dean insisted.

“It has ham in it!” Sam argued lifting the bowl up to show Dean the little flecks of ham.

“Yeah, tiny rabbit sized pieces.” Dean found his own place alone the counter to unwrap his sandwich.

Kevin smiled and looked back and forth between them.

“It doesn't need that much meat, it's a salad.”

“That's exactly _why_ it needs more meat. Otherwise it's just leaves.”

Sam tilted his head with playful annoyance. “It's called lettuce.”

“Back me up here, Kevin,” Dean said.

Kevin looked up from his phone. “He has a point, Sam. Just lettuce is kind of boring.”

“It has tomatoes! You don't have much right to talk. You eat the same thing every day.”

“Microwave pizza is quick so I can get back to work.” Kevin wiped his greasy fingers on a paper towel and cleaned up his mess.

“Like salad is so time consuming.”

“Whatever, man.” Kevin smile and shook his head as he left the kitchen to get back to work.

The other two spent their lunch talking between bites of food, or in Dean's case, through bites of food. Dean didn't seem to notice Sam's eyes on Dean's neck waiting to catch a glimpse of those marks. Not even when Dean loosened his tie and his collar fell open did Dean notice the point of the stare. He caught the look sure enough, but he didn't see the possessive edge to it.

When they finished eating, Sam cleaned everything before going back to the counter and standing much closer to Dean than he had before. Dean just smiled and kept talking about the time a raccoon snuck into his apartment while his sister was visiting. Sam listened, but his main focus was on looking Dean over for more hickeys.

Dean finished his story and it was obviously about time they got back to work, but Sam still had that look on his face that compelled Dean to stay right where he was. Sam wasn't talking and Dean was starting to feel a bit awkward as his eyes traced over every inch of his body.

“What are you looking at?” Dean meant for that to sound lighter, but the second he opened his mouth, Sam eyes found his lips and the words lost their strength until they sounded nervous.

Sam stepped forward and Dean backed up reflexively until his back hit the wall beside the door. Sam's handed rested on the wall on either side of his head. Dean licked his lips and Sam's eyes followed the movement.

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's in a deep, possessive kiss that Dean felt in his bones. His quiet moan was drowned by the sound of the phone ringing in the next room.

Dean pulled away just enough to speak. “Sam.” Sam ignored him for another kiss and Dean indulged him until the phone started ringing again.

“Sam, the phone.”

Sam stopped. His eyes closed and he laid his forehead against Dean's shoulder. He turned his head away and stepped out of Dean's space.

“Right,” he said and left the kitchen to finally get back to his job.

Dean fixed his tie, hurried back to his desk to grab the phone, and the day returned to just business.

As the sun started to set, Dean checked his phone to see it was just about quitting time. He tidied up his desk and shut down his computer just in time for Kevin to come running down the stairs.

“By, Dean. See you tomorrow!” he called over his shoulder as he fled the building.

Dean shook his head with a small smile. Kevin was a weird kid, but Dean thought he kind of liked him.

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to just leave or if he should check in with Sam first so he decided it was probably best to ask. Dean stood up and stretched his legs before he went upstairs.

The door to Sam's office was closed so Dean knocked gently. Sam called for him to come in and Dean opened the door to find Sam turning off his computer monitor.

“I just wanted to check in before I head out,” Dean said leaning just inside the doorway. “Make sure you don't need anything.”

“No, I'm on my way out too. Thanks.” Sam grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and slung it onto his shoulders.

“Yeah, no problem. Listen... about earlier. I don't want you to think I wasn't it into I just-”

Sam waved his hand like he could brush it all away. “It's okay. That wasn't really work place appropriate. I should apologize or take a sexual harassment seminar or something.” Sam smiled.

Dean was fully inside the room now. “Yeah, 

Sam laughed quietly and Dean realized just how close he was again. They were practically breathing each others air.

“You did really good today, Dean.” Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. It almost passed for a friendly gesture but Dean saw it as an excuse to touch him.

Dean couldn't help but push. “Thank you, sir.” 

Sam's pupils dilated and he grabbed Dean by the waist spinning them both around until the backs of Dean's thighs hit his desk. A short, surprised gasp escaped him. Sam held his eyes with an intense gaze. He seemed to decide something and his lips met Dean's neck to kiss a hot line down his skin.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean gasped as teeth dug into the side of his neck.

Sam pulled away to meet Dean's eyes and there was something wild and desperate in his expression.

“Up on the desk,” he said.

Dean backed himself onto the desk as Sam kissed him, his tongue running along Dean's, claiming his mouth. His hands ran over every part of Dean, through his hair, down his arms, down his thighs. His tongue ran over every inch of Dean's mouth, his lips, until he'd thoroughly claimed every last cell.

He reached behind Dean to shove something off the desk and Dean heard pens go skittering across the floor.

“Right here on the desk huh? Can't even wait to take me home.” Dean grinned.

“Shut up,” Sam said with a smile. “I thought about this all day.”

“Yeah? Thought about my tight ass swallowing up your cock?”

Sam smirked. “Something like that.”

Sam worked Dean's pants and briefs down to his ankles and shoved him onto his back, pushing his knees up into his chest.

Dean laughed. “Easy tiger.” His humor was short lived as Sam's tongue ran over his hole. “Ah, _fuck_ , Sam!"

Dean had never in his life gotten a rim job from a dom and that made it somehow even hotter. Sam was on his knees eating his ass like it was his favorite treat.

Sam worked the tip of his tongue, just inside and Dean's head thunked against the desk as he moaned. He ground his hips back against Sam's face and got a swat to his thigh.

“Hold still,” Sam told him and went back to tongue fucking Dean's ass.

He worked his tongue in out then licked and sucked around the rim. His hands held Dean open as his tongue went as deep as he could get it. Sam moaned and the vibration went straight to Dean's cock.

Dean wrapped his hands around his thighs and held them to his chest. Sam pushed one finger inside and licked around it. Dean keened and it sounded so helpless to his own ears, but he didn't care. He just wanted more, deeper, and most importantly _more_.

“Sam,” he gasped.

“Want something, Dean?” Sam flicked his tongue repeatedly over Dean's rim.

Dean moaned helplessly and did all he could not to squirm. Dean's hole was practically dripping with Sam's spit. He pushed in a second finger.

“Please more, Sam.” Dean moaned again. His cock laid hard against his stomach spurting precum all over his shirt every time Sam's fingers pressed against his prostate.

Sam scissored his fingers and licked between them, fucking Dean's hole with his tongue as he worked him open.

Dean half wished Sam would stop trying to tease him out of his mind and half wished it would never end, because Sam's tongue in his ass was probably the best thing he'd ever felt. What he really wanted though, was Sam's cock. He just couldn't bring himself to ask for it.

“ _Sam_.”

Sam sucked and made the filthiest slurping noises imaginable. “You want my cock, Dean?” His tongue went right back inside and Dean lost all ability to think.

“ _Sam_ ,” he moaned.

Sam's fingers and tongue disappeared and Dean whined in disappointment. He raised his head to see what Sam was doing but he couldn't see over his legs. He could hear Sam's belt and he heard Sam spit on his cock. His head dropped against the desk again as he groaned. Sam's cock pushed against his hole and he relaxed to let him in.

Sam pushed in slowly until he was buried inside Dean. He hooked Dean's legs over his shoulders and started pounding into him. Dean's fingers gripped the edge of the desk on either side of him to keep himself from sliding up the desk as Sam set a brutal pace.

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” Dean gasped.

Sam's hands pressed bruises into Dean's thighs. The near dry fucking burned slightly, but Dean loved it. The burn combined with the pounding against his prostate and Dean was gritting his teeth to hold off an orgasm. Just to draw it out.

"Come on, Dean. Cum for me."

Sam leaned forward to kiss him, slowing just enough to keep their mouths connected. Dean couldn't hold it off any longer and his head smacked hard against the table as he came. Sam moaned his name into his neck as he buried his cum deep inside him.


	7. First Impressions

“Honey I'm home!” Dean shouted. He swung the door shut and went to the kitchen to find Cas finishing up dinner.

Cas gave him a smile and dried his hands on a towel. “How was your first day?”

“Fantastic.” Dean grinned sitting down at the counter. “One minute I'm filing paper work and the next I'm on my back over Sam's desk.” 

Cas's smile disappeared. “Doesn't seem very work place appropriate. What brought that on?”

“I think that was your fault actually.” Dean stole a finger full of pie filling from the apple pie cooling in front of him.

“My fault?” Cas picked up the pie and moved it to the far counter where it was safe from Dean.

“Yeah uh,” Dean licked the pie off his finger and pulled his collar down to show of the marks left by Cas's teeth. “Your fault.”

“Oh, I see.” Cas turned around to finish cooking.

“Wouldn't be the first time a dom has gone all 'my precious' over a hickey, but it sure makes work a hell of a lot more exciting.”

“I'm sure.” He nodded without turning around.

Dean shook his head and he couldn't stop the grin on his face. “I really like this guy you know. Something's different with him. I feel... freer.”

“You haven't had a lot of experience with decent doms, Dean. I'm not surprise that Sam makes you feel free.”

“It's not just that though. There's something else.”

Cas didn't say anything and they were quiet for a while as Cas finished cooking and served them both. Dean dug in, but Cas couldn't seem to take the first bite.

Dean set his fork down, looking at his friend with concern. “What's wrong, Cas?”

Cas couldn't meet Dean's eyes. “You don't think he's using you do you?”

“No. I don't.”

“Okay.” Cas poked at his food, but he still didn't eat.

“What? You do?”

Cas sighed. “It just seems strange that he sleeps with you not even knowing who you are and then offers you a job and then he screws you on the job like-”

“Like what?” Dean was trying very hard not to get angry, but he couldn't help but feel defensive.

“Like a whore, Dean!” Cas held his eyes for a fraction of a second before looking at the floor. “It all just seems pretty convenient for him.”

“Well, it's pretty convenient for me, too. It's not like he's using me, Cas, we both get something out of this.”

“I know you do, Dean. Just... forget I said anything.” Cas left his plate untouched and disappeared down the hallway and into his room.

“Cas!” Dean called after him, but he was done talking. Dean shook his head and finished his dinner.

He cleaned up and put the leftovers away hoping Cas would eat after Dean went to bed. He almost didn't have the stomach for pie, almost. He grabbed a slice and savored it while he wondered what had Cas so upset. Maybe it wasn't about Sam at all. Maybe Cas was still upset about Meg and about Dean getting jumped. Dean understood that. He didn't think he'd get over it all too easy if someone attacked Cas like that. Dean knew he was lying to himself on some level. This wasn't about Meg. It wasn't really even about Sam, but if Cas was jealous what did that mean? Were they lying to themselves the whole time? Dean did _not_ want to think about that.

***

It was a busy week for Winchester and Tran. Dean was grateful for all the work. Work meant that Sam didn't get another chance to make a move on Dean and Dean didn't see Cas often. Which meant Dean was able to stuff all thoughts of Cas and Sam and how complicated it all seemed as far down as he could.

Dean worked hard, taking calls, greeting clients, and making sure Kevin didn't get away with trying to skip lunch. The weekend came in a flash. Dean was somewhat ashamed to admit, he had his fingers crossed for Cas to end up with weekend classes. It lead to the man overworking since he refused to pass his shift at the Garrison Grill to someone else, but Dean still didn't feel ready to talk. As it turned out, Dean was completely out of luck.

Cas was sitting at the counter in his work clothes, eating leftovers from the night before. Dean would wait until he left and order take out so Cas wouldn't argue about it.

“How was work?” Cas asked him as he walked by.

“Hell. Could be worse though. I could have your job.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, serving people alcohol is a terrible job. I especially hate when they flirt with me for free drinks and then blow strangers in the bathroom.”

Dean grinned. “I don't flirt for free drinks. That's just you trying to get me drunk enough that no one will _want_ to fuck me in the bathroom.”

“That is the plan,” Cas joked.

Dean's smile faded, playfulness gone because he was exactly right and all of this had been going on without either of them realizing and great now he was thinking about everything he'd spent all week trying to ignore. He tried to disappear into the office to spend the rest of the evening distracting himself with porn and videos of people falling off stuff, but Cas just couldn't let it go.

“Dean.” 

Dean stopped dead before he could even reach the hall. He could feel Cas's eyes on the back of his head, but he refused to turn around as much as he could tell Cas wanted him to.

“Do you love me?”

Dean's heart stopped and he felt dizzy for a half second. “You're my best friend, man.”

Dean went into the office before Cas could ask again. It was probably pretty juvenile, but he locked the door behind him.

Cas didn't go after him. The tone of Dean's voice told him everything. Dean loved him, but he was terrified.

***

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He felt like he was going crazy. It was like Dean had infected him and no amount of sexually frustrated jogging was going to cure him.

Dean wanted to keep things casual and that was fine with Sam, at first. Seeing him every day, finding excuses to go downstairs to just walk past him, getting jealous over hickies, those were not casual hook-up kinds of behaviors. The dom in Sam wanted to keep Dean close, put a collar around his neck and murder anyone that thought about touching him. He wasn't going to lie to himself about it. Sam knew exactly what brought him to this bar, the Garrison. 

It was a Friday night. That meant a chance of running into Dean at his favorite watering hole. If Dean was here scouting out potential lays, Sam wasn't sure what he would do, but he was sure it would take a good amount of self control. Dean didn't belong to him. He had the right to sleep with whoever he chose. Even if it was risky and lead to the kinds of bruises he'd found covering Dean's face and body. Maybe Dean would allow him to spectate for his own safety. He would be comfortable with that.

The bar was packed. A college football game had drawn a crowd that had gathered around the biggest screen on the left side on the dining area. Sam grabbed the only open stool, at the end of the bar on the opposite side as the screen. If Dean were here, he'd have a hard time getting anyone's attention until the game ended.

Sam recognized the bartender from his previous visits. He was always talking with Dean and was probably the roommate he'd mentioned. The guy was handsome, no, he was gorgeous. Sam could just as easily picture him kneeling as well as brandishing a whip. Switches were rare, but Sam knew a switch when he saw one.

Most multipartner relationships are mono-polyamorous. Two subs for one dom or vise versa. When you're a switch, it becomes easier to turn that V into a full triangle. The relationship has better balance and feels less like it revolves around one person. Especially when it comes to sex. Back at Stanford, Sam and Jess had a good thing going with their friend Brady. Brady was a switch, which meant he was comfortable having sex with either or even both of them. They never managed to get Brady to commit to what they had, but had always wished the three of them could be together permanently. They'd tried a relationship with a second sub, but it just wasn't the same. A second dom was out of the question. Jess would be torn and Sam would be jealous. He couldn't help thinking of how it could be if he was with Dean and his roommate.

Dean's roommate came over to speak with him, but Sam wasn't thinking about a drink order.

“What can I get you?” He asked. His voice was as pretty as his face. Definitely the voice of a switch. The kind of voice can that command as well as worship.

“Is Dean here tonight?”

There was a possessive glint in the man's eye and Sam almost laughed. Dean sure had one hell of an affect on people. “No he isn't.”

“I'm Sam. You must be Dean's roommate.”

The man's unfriendly look didn't falter. “My name is Castiel.”

“Do you know if he's coming tonight?” _What a choice of words Winchester._

“He didn't say. If you're not ordering anything, I have to get back to work.”

“I'll just have a beer, thanks.”

Castiel gave him his drink and walked away, refusing to look in Sam's direction.

Sam watched the game from the smaller screen hanging above the bar. He glanced at the door every time it opened, but Dean never entered. The game ended in record time. The losers cleared out while the winners stayed for a victory round. A few excited parties were shooed from the premises for getting just a little _too_ excited.

Things died down and Castiel ended up standing to the side with little to do. After a while, he couldn't seem to resist talking to Sam.

“So, you and Dean are... dating?” Castiel asked. His arms were folded against his chest and his face was stoic.

“We're keeping things casual.”

Castiel nodded, clearly expecting that answer. “About that. Dean doesn't do casual sexual relationships. He has sex with who he wants when he wants. What makes you different?”

“Maybe he just needs a dom that won't abuse him.” Sam's tone was defensive and his posture challenging. Who was Castiel to imply that Sam coerced Dean into something he didn't want.

“Have you even negotiated? Formed a contract?” Castiel's eyes narrowed with anger and suspicion.

Sam was well versed in signs of hostility and it was time to back down before things got ugly. He smoothed his body language into something more relaxed. “We're playing by safeword. I don't want Dean to feel like I'm forcing him into something by writing up a contract. I want him to be comfortable.” Castiel said nothing, but the anger diminished. “Do uh... do you and Dean have a contract?”

Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably. “No. We don't.”

“He hasn't mentioned writing a contract. He does seem hesitant toward any sort of commitment.”

“He has every reason to be hesitant.”

“What happened to him?”

Castiel refilled his glass as he spoke. “It's not really my story to tell, but he's been abused in every sense of the word. He's afraid it will happen again.”

Sam shook his head sadly. “That's awful.”

Castiel nodded. “I agree. The worst part is that he thinks he deserved it. His real fear is disappointing another dom.”

“So if you're not his dom, he can't disappoint you.”

“It hasn't stopped doms from hurting him, but it's less emotional when the sex is meaningless anyway. You understand I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't vitally important.”

Poor beautiful, wonderful, Dean. Walking around thinking he's worthless when Sam would do anything to make him happy. He'd die for him, kill for him, and without a doubt so would Castiel. He wanted so badly to collar him, keep him safe from the monsters of his past.

“I don't intend to hurt Dean. I want to make him happy.” It was more than he'd planned on admitting to Castiel, but they were both clearly concerned for Dean and he wanted the man to understand that he cared for Dean. He didn't look like he believed him, but he walked away to deal with a customer.

He wanted Castiel to know that he wouldn't hurt Dean the way others had. Castiel cared about Dean a lot. Between the two of them, maybe they could keep Dean out of harms way without putting Dean into a situation he would be uncomfortable with. But maybe he just needed to talk to Dean. Tell him how badly he wanted him, but if Dean said no, he'd go right back to fucking strangers in the bathroom. If Sam wasn't careful he'd lose Dean, maybe even permanently.

After finishing off his third beer, Sam was starting to feel that buzz. Talking to Castiel was sounding better and better. Until he remembered that they were both sleeping with Dean and he felt angry all over again. Dean was his, dammit! No wait... that's not right. Maybe it had been a long time since he'd _really_ drank. Was he only at four beers? Shit, Sam had to drive himself home. Better slow down.

Castiel came back to offer him another drink and Sam asked for a coke.

“Hey, why don't you join me?” Sam invited with more than enthusiasm than was necessary.

“Guess I could use a break.” Castiel smiled. He went into the back and came out with a much shorter man following behind.

Castiel poured himself something light and sat down next to Sam.

“Dean seems happy with his new job,” Castiel said after taking a drink.

“He's doing good. Our clients seem to like him.” Sam was glad Castiel was choosing to talk to him instead of holding on to the rivalry that still hung between them.

“I'm glad. He seemed miserable sitting around on the my couch. He doesn't like feeling useless.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Sam took a drink of his coke. He noticed that the bar was slowly emptying of the left over football fans.

“You have a partner at your firm. Does he get along well with Dean?”

Sam wondered if Castiel ever thought about anything but Dean. “He does. Kevin is pretty focused most of the time. He has this obsessive need for perfection. Plus he's trying to convince his fiance to let him keep working after they get married. Dean helps him remember to eat lunch and take a break from time to time. Kevin really appreciates it.”

“That's good. Dean forgets to eat himself. If you don't put something in front of him he often gets too distracted to remember.”

“I've noticed that. He loves food, but he just gets a little caught up in everything.”

They each took another drink. “Slow in here for a Friday night isn't it?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded. “Finals are coming up.”

“Right. That's always a rough time.” Easier though, when he had Jess to help him with the stress.

“Where did you attend school?”

“Stanford.”

“Impressive.” Castiel looked mildly surprised. “One of my older brothers went to Stanford. Gabriel.”

“Gabriel Shurley?” He was definitely surprised now.

“Yes. You know him?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I know, Gabe. Bit of a hedonist. Never missed a party. Some how he managed a 'B' average.”

Castiel smiled. “That's Gabriel.”

“So what about you, Castiel? What are you like?”

“Well,” he took a drink while he thought. “Dean says I'm the quiet, nerdy type. I'm a writer and a student and I tend the bar on the weekends. What about you?”

“Guess I'm kind of the nerdy type myself.” Sam smiled. “I was always the straight 'A' kind of kid. Graduated high school a year early, but it balanced out when I took a year off before law school. I'm pretty close with my mom, but me and my dad are always at odds.”

“Gabriel took a year off to, uh, 'find himself'. He spent the entire year filming a ten part pornography series.”

Sam laughed and Cas smiled. “My year off wasn't so adventurous. I took up the family business, became a mechanic. It was awful, but for a while it made my dad happy.”

“What made you take off?”

Sam's face fell and his wished he had something stronger than coke sitting in front of him. “My girlfriend, Jessica. She died in a house fire. It was an accident.”

“But you can't help but blame yourself anyway.”

Sam nodded, staring into his cup. “If I'd been home, I could have saved her.”

“It's not your fault, Sam. Sometimes... horrible things happen to wonderful people.”

“Who did you lose?”

Cas tossed back the rest of his drink. “Her name was Meg.” He sighed. “I'd better get back to work.”

The man who'd taken over Castiel's shift appeared and dropped another drink in front of him. “Oh, no, you don't,” he said. “I've got it covered. You just enjoy yourself.” He winked at Sam.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed, this time with defeat. “Thanks, Garth.”

He got Sam another beer and then left to take someone's order. Sam smiled.

“He's quite the character,” Sam commented.

Cas nodded. “He's Garth. Always there when you need him or when he thinks you do. He and Dean really get along. Dean treats him like family.”

Several beers later and Dean was all either of them could think about.

“He always seems to confident,” Sam said. “He's just so damn cocky sometimes.”

Cas nodded. “Oh, yeah. He's quite full of himself.”

“He's a little shit is what he is! Except when he's not. When he's all... you know!” Sam threw his hands up exasperatedly.

Cas nodded. “When he's self-loathing and underestimates his own worth.”

Sam slammed his fist on the counter. “He just doesn't understand! He needs to understand... that, that he's perfect!”

Cas nodded. “So perfect,” he agreed wistfully.

Sam looked at Cas. “Does he ever beg you?”

Cas shook his head. “He says 'please'.”

Sam nodded and turned back to the counter. “Yeah. Just please.” Sam was happy that it wasn't just him.

“And then he says your name.”

“And you know he just _needs_ it.” He could just hear the way Dean gasps his name when he needs more.”

Cas's voice deepened. “He needs it so bad.” He seemed to be thinking the same thing Sam was.”

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Cas I ask you something personal?”

They each turned to look at each other for the first time since Cas sat down. “Sure.”

“Are you a switch?”

He hesitated. “I, um...” Cas looked uncomfortable and Sam felt bad for putting him on the spot.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him. “It's okay. I'm not some switchphobic ass hole. It's just,” Sam took his hand back. “My best friend in college, Brady, was a switch. You remind me of him.” Not that Cas and Brady had anything in common other than being notably good listeners, but they both had the same sort of attitude.

Cas nodded but still looked shaken. “I thought maybe Dean had told you.”

“Nah, it's obvious if you're aware it even exists. Most people still think switches are just subs that refuse to submit, but if they had any understanding of psychology, they'd realize that they're morons.”

Cas laughed. “Most people think I'm a sub. Dean did for a long time.”

“Brady had that problem when he went too long without sleeping with a dom. It's like his need to submit built up until it was visible, but he had to keep up appearances as a dom.”

Cas snorted. “That is _not_ my problem.”

Sam smirked. “Sure, Cas.”

“Really.”

“Sleeping with Dean can't possibly be enough for you all the time.” Sam thought he was probably being rude, but part of him was concerned for Castiel. Another part of him was mildly drunk and very horny.

“Dean, Dean is great! I'm fine with just Dean. All is need is Dean.” Cas sounded confident in the most inebriated of ways.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Sam smiled.

“What?” Cas tilted his head.

“Nothing.” Sam shrugged.

“What? Are you... offering?”

“No! I just... you seem like you could use someone to...”

“To what?”

Sam locked eyes with Cas and something heated passed between them. “Someone to fuck you and tell you you're a good boy.”

Cas licked his lips and Sam couldn't seem to stop himself from continuing. “Someone to hold you down and make you take it. Someone to punish you when you break the rules. When's the last time you followed orders Cas? I know you need it.

“It's harder when you're a switch, when you've been doming for so long, but you have to submit sometimes, Cas, or you'll go crazy.”

“It's been a really long time,” Cas admitted.

Sam's hand slid up Cas's thigh, “I know, baby,” Sam said quietly, intimately, just for Cas. “Let me take care of you.”

Maybe Sam was little bit off his ass, but Cas was still sober enough to think if he tried hard enough. Of course, Sam's offer was so tempting that he decided not to think about it at all.

“Yeah, Sam. I want that.”

“Come on.” Sam grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him up with him. He wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders and led him outside.

Sam's car was parked, alone, around the side of the building. He led Cas to the back door of the shiny black Charger and pushed him against it.

Sam kissed him and Cas moaned into it, starved for this kind of touch. He'd been missing it. He wanted everything all at once. He was so out of control, he felt like a teenager. If Sam didn't hold him down and fuck his brains out, he was going to scream.

Sam pulled open the door and pushed Cas inside. He hadn't even noticed Sam unlock it, he was too busy imaging Sam bending him right over the trunk.

Cas slid in backward was Sam crawled in beside him and closed the door. He grabbed Sam and pulled him on top of him as he leaned back onto the door.

“Someone could see us you know,” Cas said. He pulled Sam forward to kiss him before he could answer.

“Is that a problem?” It was hardly a real question when Sam already knew the answer. He placed hard, bruising, kisses down Cas's neck. Cas moaned and thighs squeezed Sam's hips.

“No. No problem.” Whatever blood wasn't busy swimming through Cas's spinning head filled his cock. Cas slid down the seat until he was laying on his back. He grabbed Sam's hip and reached for his belt.

Sam grabbed his hands and laid them at Cas's sides. “No touching.” Cas bit his lip and whined. Sam rubbed his own cock through his pants while Cas licked his bottom lip and tried not to drool.

Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock from his pants. Cas made a low sound and reached for it, but Sam smacked his hand away.

Cas's hands clenched with frustration. “Please, Sam. I want it.”

Sam grinned. “What? This?” He stroked his cock leisurely as Cas's eyes followed his hand.

“Yes, Sam. Let me suck your cock. _Please_.”

Cas's pleading lips were too much for Sam's limited thinking. He slid up the seat until his knees were in the crooks of Cas's arms. He pushed the head of his cock into Cas's open mouth. Cas's lips wrapped around him and they moaned in unison.

Sam rocked forward slowly, testing him to find how deep he could get before Cas was gagging. He found the either Cas had no gag reflex or he'd completely mastered it. His cock was fully inside Cas's mouth without the slightest twitch of a gag.

“Holy shit, Cas. Your mouth was made for this.”

Cas's hands remained at his sides as Sam fucked his throat. He felt right laying there like that. He couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace while a cock mercilessly plundered his throat, but he definitely felt it now. Cas sucked and licked as much as he could. Sam's soft pants and moans were his reward.

“Good boy,” Sam praised. He held on to the seats on either side of him as he fucked Cas's mouth. The alcohol slowed his ability to get hard, but that just meant he could keep fucking that perfect throat. “So good, Cas. Such a good boy.”

Cas moaned. He wasn't usually such a praise slut, but he'd been starved for it. He got the feeling that he would need this endlessly not that he had it again. His eyes fells shut and he sucked Sam's cock with determination.

Sam reluctantly pulled his cock from Cas's lips. His mouth felt amazing but what Sam wanted was that gorgeous man falling apart beneath him while he fucked him.

“You want me to fuck your ass, angel?”

Wide blue eyes gazed up at him. “Yes, Sam, please.” His voice was rough and his eyes were desperate.

Sam reached between the seats to open the middle console. He dug around until he found his 'just in case' bottle of lube, full because he didn't get to do this often.

It was difficult to get Cas's pants off in the small space. There was a lot of laughing and a bit of grunting, but they managed to get Cas's ass bare and in Sam's lap.

“Angel. Dean used to call me that.”

“Did Dean ever call you that while his fingers were buried in your ass?” Sam wiggled his fingers and prodded at Cas's prostate like he'd somehow missed that they were there.

“No, I don't believe-” Cas moaned as Sam's cock slowly pushed it's way inside him. “he has,” Cas gasped.

Sam laughed before he leaned forward to kiss him. Cas groaned into the kiss as Sam's cock was pushed in to the hilt.

“You alright, angel?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

The mood shifted into something heavier. Sam pounded into Cas hard enough that he had to brace his hands against the door to keep from hitting his head.

“Is that any way to talk to the dom with his cock up your ass, giving you what you want?” Sam said into Cas's ear.

“No, sir.”

“I think you aught to be punished, angel.”

Castiel moaned. Sam was right, this was exactly what he needed. “Punish me, Sam.”

“You don't get to speak until you learn to be respectful,” Sam growled. He bit gently down on Cas's shoulder.

Cas moaned, suddenly feeling very, very close to orgasm. No touching, no talking. It had been a long time since someone told him 'no'. He liked it.

Sam kept fucking him hard. His eyes never left Cas's face, always watching.

Cas could feel himself getting lost in it. He closed his eyes and he felt everything. The tug and pull, the friction, the pressure, the drip of his cock every time Sam rammed his prostate making a sticky mess all over his chest.

Sam's hands slid up to wrapped around Cas's biceps. He moved faster as he got closer to the edge.

“Can you come like this?” Sam asked.

Cas thought about it. He opened his mouth, but he remembered the rule and shook his head.

“Good boy.” Sam gave him a kiss for following the rules and his right hand let got of his arm to wrap around his cock.

He stroked Cas's cock in time to his fast fucking. Sam grunted as he came and Cas did his best not to yell, but was unsuccessful. He closed his eyes hoping no one heard and waited for his head to stop spinning.

He didn't open them again until he felt Sam cleaning up the cum on his chest. He'd taken his t-shirt off to use it as a rag.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded. “Sobering up, but I'll be fine.”

Sam smiled. “I'll go get us some water. You should get dressed.” 

Sam left the t-shirt on the seat and put his flannel back on. He buttoned it up as he walked back into the bar. He was hoping one of the waitresses had taken over the bar, but there was Garth, manning the counter.

He gave Sam a sly look as he handed him two bottles of water. Sam thanked him and hurried off hoping he hadn't gotten Cas into any trouble.

Cas was leaning his back against the side of the car when Sam got back. Sam handed him his water.

“Thanks. I should go finish my shift.”

“Garth seems like he wouldn't mind finishing up for you. You should go home, get some rest.”

“Right, maybe.”

Sam felt entirely awkward and he was ready to get the hell out of there so he could go feel awkward someplace that wasn't an empty parking lot at two in the morning.

“I'll see you around, Cas.” Sam said hoping he didn't sound like a total ass hat.

“Bye, Sam.” Cas walked away to go back inside.

Sam didn't hesitate to drop into the driver's seat. He watched Cas going inside in the rear view mirror. His head collided with the steering wheel and he tried to figure out _why the hell_ he'd just done that.


	8. Dinner For Three

Sam spent the entire morning trying to decide how to apologize to Cas. He'd practically insulted him and then followed it up by screwing him in public even though they were both already in their own separate and very confused relationships with Dean.

He spent a lot of the evening doing the same thing. He tried to bury himself in paper work and phone calls, but his heart wasn't in it. Sam was ready to give up on the day and go home when there was a knock on Sam's office door.

“Come in,” he called. He tried to look busy like he hadn't just been brooding.

Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “You got a second?”

Sam dropped the act and turned his attention to Dean. “Yeah, what's up?”

“Cas told me about last night.” Dean slid his hands into his pockets. “I guess he really likes you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said nervously wondering what exactly Cas had told him. “He's pretty cool.”

“Sure we're talking about the same guy?” Dean smiled. “The bar got rented out for an event tonight so me and Cas are going out to the diner for dinner. Cas thought I should ask if you wanted to join.”

Sam smiled, wondering if it was really Dean's idea. “I'd love to.”

“Great, we'll see you at seven.”

Dean was only home long enough to change out of his work clothes before he and Cas climbed into the Impala. They didn't talk much on the drive over to the diner, though they both had a lot on their minds. They arrived before Sam and got a booth in the back corner.

Dean smiled as he spotted Patty striding over to their table. “What are you doing workin' so late?”

Patty rolled her eyes. “You know how it is, a dom gets it in his head he's taking a vacation and suddenly I'm filling in in the evenings. I'm working the night shift, too.” She winked.

Dean laughed. 

“Besides, you never come in for lunch anymore,” Patty pouted. “I guess dinner's the only time I'm gonna get to see you now?”

“I've got a job now. Don't get a lot of time to come all the way out for lunch, darlin'.”

“Oh well,” she sighed. “It's sure good to see you again, baby blues,” she told Cas.

Cas smiled. “I don't get a lot of time to go out these days.”

“It's nice to get a night off isn't it? So, what can I get you boys?” Patty pulled her notepad from the pocket of her apron.

“We're waiting for someone,” Cas said. He nodded toward the door and they all turned to see Sam stepping inside. He smiled when he spotted them.

“You scored that tall, dark, and dominant, hunk o' lawyer?” She whispered, awed.

“He's a friend,” Dean said.

“A _friend_ huh?” She winked. “Sure he is, doll.”

“Sorry, I'm late,” Sam apologized as he reached the table.

“Not at all,” Cas said. “You're right on time.”

Sam slipped off his coat and sat down in the seat across from them. “Has everyone ordered?”

“We were just getting to that.”

Patty took their drink orders and scurried off to the kitchen.

“So, you two had fun last night?” Dean asked.

Cas looked nervously at Sam. It was a bad idea for them to keep lying about this, but in the middle of the diner didn't seem like the best place to bring it up either. Sam seemed to get the memo.

“Yeah, turns out we have a lot in common,” Sam said.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you're both the biggest nerds I've ever met.”

“Sam attended the same university as my brother, Gabriel.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Dean was uncomfortable that Sam suddenly knew more about Cas's family than he did. Cas never talked about his brothers with Dean.

Sam nodded. “We never had classes together or anything, but we ran into each other from time to time. Brady talked about him a lot, I guess they uh, spent some time together.”

“He's spent time with a lot of people, but he's finally settled down. As much as it's possible for Gabriel anyway.”

“Really? I wouldn't have thought it was possible.”

Cas nodded. “I know, but he met a couple a few months ago. All three of them were 'just friends' for a while before he finally announced that they were partners.”

“All three of them?” Dean asked seeming surprised.

Patty returned with their drinks, interrupting the discussion to get meal orders. After they ordered, Dean slid out of the booth to hit the bathroom. Sam waited until he was out of ear shot before he spoke to Cas.

“Why didn't you tell him?”

Cas shrugged. “I panicked. He looked uncertain about us speaking and I didn't want to pile on when he was obviously distressed.”

“What do you think bothered him?”

“It's hard to tell what Dean has going on inside his head.”

“Unless it's food or sex,” Sam agreed. “But we have to tell him. Keeping it a secret is a bad idea. He's gonna find out and then he'll be pissed that we lied to him.”

“I agree. Just not now. Maybe after dinner we can go back to my place and have a drink. We'll tell him then.”

“That's a good idea.”

Dean appeared beside the table and Cas stood to let him back into the booth. “What's a good idea?” Dean asked as he sat down.

“Drinks after dinner,” Cas told him.

“Alright.” Dean grinned. “Sounds like a party.”

After hearing about Cas's polyamorous older brother, Dean was somewhat stuck on the topic. He didn't want to bring it up again because he didn't want to explain that what he was stuck on was the part where both Cas and Sam seemed to be okay with it. Like it was perfectly normal for three people to share in a relationship. It was yet another thing Dean didn't want to think about even though he couldn't seem to stop.

The food arrived quickly thanks to the few diner occupants at such a late hour. Sam thanked the waitress as she set everything down. He reached for his silverware, but ended up knocking the paper wrapped utensils right onto the floor.

“I'll get it,” Cas said. He leaned over to grabbed the bundle and set it back on the table beside Sam's plate.

“Thanks, angel,” Sam said with a smile. He unwrapped the napkin to find his fork.

Dean stared at them both with wide eyes. “Angel?” He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam cleared his throat. “Castiel is the name of an angel.” He shrugged like the whole thing was entirely casual.

Dean didn't buy it, but he let it go in favor of the bacon cheese burger sitting in front of him. Cas stared into his grilled cheese like it would lead him to a way out of this mess. It wouldn't. Sadly, it was just a fried sandwich.

They argued over who would pay the bill until Patty marched over to the table with three separate checks and solved the entire dispute with a swish of her ponytail. Sam followed them in his Charger as Dean led the way back to Cas's condo.

Sam and Dean made themselves at home on Cas's couch while Cas got them all drinks. Cas turned the radio on to a classic rock station that Dean liked hoping it might help with the uncomfortable news they were planning to deliver. With their drinks in hand, Sam on the couch and Cas standing just a few feet away, they faced Dean.

“I know, you guys,” he said before either of them could speak. “I don't know why or how, but I know.”

Sam and Cas shared a look. “You know?” Sam asked.

“You guys boned didn't you? Yeah, I know.”

“How?” Cas asked.

Dean snorted. “You were vibing on each other all night. The quiet conversation, the weird looks, ' _angel_ '. I wouldn't doubt Patty noticed it from the counter.”

“Why didn't you say something?” Cas said.

Dean shrugged. “I wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me. It's not a big deal... unless it is.” He looked from one to the other.

“We're not together,” Sam confirmed.

“It was a one time thing,” Cas agreed.

Dean took a long drink of his beer. “Does it have to be?”

Sam choked on his drink and Cas spat clear across the room. Dean laughed. “I thought maybe... the three of us... same rules as always. We'll keep it casual, but with all of us in on it this time.”

“No,” Sam said. They both looked at him, surprised. “I can't do that. I'm even sure if I can do _us_ anymore.”

“What are you saying?” Dean asked.

“I mean... I can't keep up this casual thing anymore.” Sam shook his head, gesturing with his arms as he talked. “It doesn't mean anything and that doesn't work for me, Dean. Not when it's you.”

Cas stared down at the carpet. He wished he'd had the gall to say something like to Dean, but he wouldn't bet their friendship on his feelings the way Sam was now.

“If you don't want to sleep with me anymore, Sam, that's fine,” Dean said in a tone that conveyed anything but fineness.

“That's not what I want. I want you, Dean. I just don't want to keep lying to you, I don't wanna keep fucking you like it doesn't mean anything, like _you_ don't mean anything to me because it's all lies! I love you, Dean and so does Cas. We've been afraid to say anything because you're so damn insistent that no one can love you and it's not true! I might not know exactly what happened that convinced you of all this absolute bull shit, but we love you, Dean and anybody but you can see that!”

Dean was shocked into silence. An uneasy feeling settled in Sam's stomach and he felt like he might be sick because Dean wasn't saying anything and Sam was certain he'd blown it.

Then, Dean stood up. He set his beer on the coffee table and he walked out the door.

They both stared after him.

“I think you should go,” Cas said.

Sam couldn't even look at him. He just left his drink on the table and walked out.


	9. Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hate violence this chapter. Hate to give spoilers, but you're better spoiled than triggered right?

There's no way. It's not possible. It doesn't make any sense. Dean's head is a swirling mess of confused emotions. He does his best to concentrate on the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. thud. thud. thud. thud. left. right. left. right.

Everything Sam said resonated with this truth that Dean just couldn't accept. Sam loved him. Cas loved him. It wasn't possible. Not the way he wanted it to be, because he wasn't lying anymore. He loved Cas and he loved Sam. They made him happy and they made him feel safe. He felt loved and safe when he was with them, but that didn't mean that it all wasn't a happy delusion. There was just no way. Dean was a bad sub, he wasn't good for anything. He wasn't good _at_ anything. He could answer phones and file paper work. He could deep throat till his throat bled without the slightest complaint. But there was more to a relationship than serving and sucking.

Maybe that was okay though. Maybe it was okay that Dean wasn't the best sub and maybe it was okay that he just didn't think he was worth the trouble. Because if they really loved him, maybe it was enough that he loved them back.

Dean stopped walked long enough to notice the fog rolling in. It was getting pretty thick and if he didn't head back soon he'd be lost in it. He sighed and turned on his heel.

The second he turned his back, he heard a car coming up fast behind him. He turned to look as a big black van swerved across the left lane, it's front left tire stopping just on the sidewalk.

Dean took off running. Few people were faster than Dean, but he hesitated just a second too long. Someone tackled him from behind and he went down hard. Something cracked inside his right wrist as he tried to catch himself.

He tried to remember how to breathe but the person on top of him smashed his face into the sidewalk nearly knocking him unconscious. His vision blurred. He tried to push himself up and his arms shook.

“We're not gonna take it so easy on you this time, slut,” a familiar voice purred. The same woman who'd attacked him in the alley had him pinned down on the side walk, taken by surprise.

She cuffed him on the side of the head hard enough to make his ears ring. He fought to shake her off and tried to crawl away. Someone kicked him in the ribs twice and he felt certain something broke because it was impossible for him to crawl now from the pain.

Another strike to the head and blood ran down his face and into his eyes, blinding him. He coughed up the blood that ran down his throat.

“You're not getting away this time. You've caused us enough embarrassment,” the woman growled. “Why anyone would go to such trouble for a worthless little skank I'll never understand, but we certainly can't let it go unpunished.”

Pain shot through his wrist again and he was pretty sure she was stepping down on it, but he couldn't open his eyes.

“We'll show everyone what whores like you deserve,” her cold voice declared.

“Leave him, before someone sees,” a male voice hissed.

“Not yet,” she insisted.

Through his blood covered eyes, Dean could see a light growing brighter.

“Dammit, leave him!” The man said.

Dean heard them ran for the van and take off, tires squealing. A car door opened nearby.

“Help,” Dean groaned weakly. “Help.”

He heard foot steps running in his direction, but he was unconscious before they reached him.

***

Sam didn't get as far as his car before he was swimming in guilt. What in hell had given him the idea that he could just out Cas like that? It was one thing to destroy his own relationship with Dean but Cas had been nothing but kind to him and he hadn't deserved that. He'd taken away Cas's chance to talk to Dean about it in his own way and on his own time. He shouldn't have shouted at Dean the way he had at all, but he _really_ shouldn't have done that to Cas.

Sam turned right around and walked back to the front door. He hesitated, wondering if Cas would even open the door long enough to let him apologize. He knocked anyway.

Cas opened the door and scowled at him. He didn't speak.

“I'm so sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have said all of that. I should have left you out of it and I don't know what I was thinking,” Sam said in a hurry.

“You're right, you shouldn't have, but I should have told Dean sooner.” Cas opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Sam entered and Cas shut the door and sat down on the couch.

“I just keep thinking, he needed to hear it,” Cas said. Sam sat down beside him. “It wouldn't have been so hard to tell him. It would have complicated things, certainly, but he needed it.” Cas picked up Dean's abandoned beer.

Sam reclaimed his own beer. “I can't believe I actually told him no.”

“I can't imagine what he's thinking right now.”

“Do you think he even believes me?”

“I have no idea, but I like to think that he's not so... damaged, that he can't believe it.”

They sat quietly, thinking about Dean. It wasn't until after they'd finished their drinks that the phone rang.

***

When Dean opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cas. Well, the top of Cas's head. He was sitting in a chair beside Dean with his head bowed as though he were praying.

“Cas?” His voice was gruff and he wasn't sure if it was from the damage or the dryness.

Turning his head made him feel a bit dizzy, but he managed to look around the hospital room. They'd put him in a room with a single bed and two chairs. Out of the large window he could see the ER nurses' station where one drowsy nurse was sipping a cup of coffee.

“Dean? You're awake.” Cas sounded relieved. Dean wondered how bad he must look for Cas to be so scared.

He looked at his friend. He was obviously tired. Dean felt bad. The hospital had probably called and woke him up. He shouldn't have ran off in the middle of the night like that.

“Am I uh, Picasso worthy?”

“You have a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, and a large gash just above your hair line that needed stitches.”

Dean took a deep breath as the memories flashed through his head. “Felt a lot worse than that.”

“You're covered in deep bruises. The doctors were very concerned about internal bleeding, but they didn't find any.” Cas laid a gentle hand on Dean's arm. “I'm just glad you're okay. They weren't sure how you would respond to the head trauma. They sounded optimistic, but...”

The door opened and they watched Sam enter carrying a paper coffee cup in each hand.

“Dean,” his voice drenched in relief. “You're awake. How are you feeling?” He strode to the bed on his long legs and handed the second cup to Cas so he could touch Dean. His hand stroked gently down his arm, afraid to touch anything that might be bruised but just needing to feel him.

“Numb, mostly. Could use a drink though.”

“I can get you some water,” Sam offered.

“No uh...” Dean said before Sam could walk away. “That's okay. It can wait.”

Sam looked at him curiously. He could feel Cas's eyes on him as well.

“I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I almost died, so, I guess I'm feeling a little day-time television.”

“Dean you don't have to-”

“No, Sam. I do. 'Cause I just ran off and I left you guys to think... whatever the hell you thought and that was really messed up. What you said, Sam... I freaked out. I got scared. I can admit that.” Dean looked at Cas. “Truth is, I love you, Cas. I didn't figure that out until a few weeks ago. Not until after I realized, I love Sam too.” He looked at Sam he squeezed his hand for comfort. Not wanting to speak and ruin Dean's sudden courage. “It all just felt so messed up and complicated that I just wanted to forget about it, but I can't anymore. You're right, Sam. We've all been lying to each other for too long.”

Both Cas and Sam smiled. Cas took a step forward and bent over to give Dean a delicate kiss, hoping not to hurt his bruised face. The second Cas was out of the way, Sam was there to take his place, kissing Dean as gently as he possibly could.

“Great,” Dean said hoping he wasn't blushing. “I'm king of the hill... What about you guys?”

They smiled again and Sam leaned across the bed, Cas met him halfway and they kissed, leaning over Dean's damaged chest. Dean shook his head and smiled, not entirely surprised.

“We had some time to talk while you were unconscious,” Cas said once they'd broke apart.

“We decided we could be happy with this arrangement, as long as you were,” Sam explained.

Dean grinned. “You mean I get both of you sexy sons of bitches? Sold.”

Sam laughed. Cas smiled but it faded away as he looked at the stitches in Dean's forehead.

“I hate to kill the moment but,” Cas said. “What happened to you, Dean?”

His face turned grim. He looked at Sam not wanting to discuss it in front of him, but he knew Sam would find out one way or another, so it was probably best he heard it from Dean anyway.

“They came back for me,” Dean said. “Guess they were tying up loose ends.”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“Slavers,” Cas said, his voice oozing something dark and angry. “They attacked him a few weeks ago. I had them permanently banned from the bar. I didn't think going to the police would be very fruitful.”

“ _Slavers_?”

“Same woman as before. Said she was gonna show everyone what whores like me deserve.” Cas opened his mouth to argue but Dean kept talking. “She was pretty determined to not leave me breathing. I got lucky that car showed, scared them off.”

“Dean you have to report this,” Sam said. “You should have reported it the first time.”

Cas crossed his arms. “I don't think it will do any good.”

“We have to try,” Sam told him. He looked at Dean, but Dean wouldn't meet his eyes. “These people wanted to kill you and they would have if someone hadn't shown up!”

“They won't do anything about it,” Cas insisted. “The police don't listen to unclaimed subs. They don't care about slavers.”

Sam shook his head. “That's crazy. Of course they care. People are being attacked, they're being kidnapped, and forced into slavery. Why wouldn't they listen?”

“Because they didn't listen to me! They didn't listen the last time! They aren't going to listen now.” There was fire in Cas's eyes. Fire and desperation that Sam didn't understand.

“What are you talking about?”

“I told you that I lost someone. Meg Masters, my girlfriend, my sub. We were attacked by slavers and I couldn't stop them. They took her.” Cas held Sam's gaze with a fierce expression. “The police didn't even pretend to try and find her.”

“Cas, I'm so sorry... but don't you think we should try? They could come after Dean again and in the mean time they're almost definitely going after others. They might not care, but if we don't try then we're just as bad.”

Dean spoke up. “Sam's right.”

They both waited quietly for Cas to respond, understanding his pain and his hesitance. “Okay,” he finally nodded. “We can try, but I won't put my faith in the police. You can't go out on your own anymore, Dean.” He looked at his roommate and his eyes narrowed.

“What are you gonna keep me on a leash now?”

“Dean,” Sam said calmly. “If they're looking for you and they catch you out on your own you'll end up right back here. Nobody's leashing you. We just want you safe.”

Dean sighed. Patty was right, Sam could talk anybody into doing anything. “Fine. We'll buddy up, but nobody's holdin' my hand,” he grumbled.


	10. Hospital Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has over 100 followers!! That is so exciting I don't even know where to begin. Thanks so much you guys.

Dean hated the hospital food. Except for the pudding which Cas took from him until he ate what Cas called 'real food'. Sam had to leave to get down to the office, but he promised to call and check in at lunch time. Dean tried to convince Cas that it was okay for him to leave too, but he refused. He'd emailed all of his teachers to let them know he wouldn't be in class and declared his seat beside Dean's bed permanent until Dean recovered.

They sat together and watched early morning talk shows, Cas eventually fell asleep in his chair, but Dean couldn't fall asleep. He felt jumpy and paranoid, not that anyone could blame him. He couldn't have cared less about the celebrity gossip on the screen in front of him, but it was something to focus on while he waited. That was until the police came in.

Two female officers, one dom and one sub, came into Dean's room. He'd wondered when they would come. The sub officer hung back a few paces while the dom came forward to speak.

“Mr. Singer, I'm sheriff Jody Mills this is deputy Donna Hanscum. We'd like to ask you a few questions about last night,” she said.

Dean muted the television and considered waking up Cas. He decided against it, in case things went as badly as he feared.

“Fire away,” he said, turning his attention to the officers.

“Can you describe what happened?”

Dean thought for a moment. “I was out for a walk when this black van came roaring up behind me. I heard it stop and the door opened so I started running, but they attacked me from behind.”

“Did you recognize your attacker?”

“I've seen them out before, at the bar, the Garrison, but I only recognized the woman. There was at least two of them. I heard a man's voice.” He didn't like the way the dom was looking at him like she'd already decided what had happened and anything Dean said was just more paper work.

“Do you know the woman's name?”

“No. They last time we met, we we're exactly friendly.”

“So this has happened before?” Sheriff Mills looked surprised.

“Yeah, last time she pulled me into an alley and tried to shove me into her van. And there was three of them.”

“If ya can remember the woman's face we can bring in a sketch artist to work with ya,” the sub officer said, oddly peppy. “Do you have any idea why this woman would attack ya now?”

“Have you seen this face?” Dean pointed to himself. “Slavers are always after a face like mine.” She smiled.

“Right,” said the sheriff. “What makes you think they were slavers?” She crossed her arms, but it was more of a thoughtful gesture than an irritated one.

“She uh, wanted to keep my face all pretty. Said so herself. Plus the creepy unmarked van said a lot on its own.”

The officers shared a looked.

“We'll send in that sketch artist for ya,” Deputy Hanscum said.

They were about to leave the room when Cas cleared his throat. None of them had noticed him wake up. “There's a security camera in the alley where they first attacked him. It's very old and the picture tends to be grainy, but we keep the old tapes in the back in case of this sort of thing.”

“And you are?” Mills asked.

“Castiel Shirley. I work at the Garrison,” he said, not exactly friendly.

“I see,” she said just as cooly, her arms crossed for a grumpier reason.

Hanscum stepped forward and put a hand on the sheriff's shoulder. “We'll check out that tape for ya, thanks. We'll let you know if we find anything, okie doke?” She dragged Sheriff Mills out the door and left them alone.

Cas crossed his arms, practically pouting. He went right back to sleep minutes later, clearly overwhelmed with all the stress.

An hour later, a nurse brought him lunch. He asked when he would be discharged and she promised she would ask. She left him alone and he smirked at his bowl of lumpy pudding, looking at Cas from the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop him if he wasn't awake now could he? He was about to take a bite of that pudding when his phone rang.

He didn't even get out a 'hello' before he heard Sam's voice. “You'd better be eating your lunch first,” he said.

“How did you...”

“Food first, then pudding.” He could practically hear the smile in Sam's voice.

“Pudding is food.” Dean scowled at the phone.

“It's really not.”

“Whatever.” Dean dropped the cup of pudding back on his tray. “How's work? Everything falling apart without me?”

“It's not exactly running smoothly. Can't say I'm a fan of playing secretary.”

“It's about as easy as it looks.” Dean glowered at the plain looking food on his tray. They'd given him some kind of weird hunk of meat that might have been grilled chicken, but it smell like nothing at all.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little loopy and a lot hungry. How do they pass this off as food?”

“It's recovery food. It makes you feel better,” Sam said insistently.

“It makes you chuck is what it does.” Dean picked at a cup of tiny chopped carrots and neon green celery.

The nurse that had brought his food finally came back. She told him he would be released in a few hours after the doctor checked him over assuming everything looked alright. He passed the news on to Sam.

“That's great!” Sam said. “I'll come by after work to take you both home.”

“Thanks.” Dean chewed a bite of unseasoned chicken and wondered how people stayed in this hospital without starving to death.

“Yeah, no problem. Listen, I gotta go, someone just walked in, but you eat your lunch and rest up.”

“Yeah,” Dean smirked. “Love you too, Sammy.”

“Love you, Dean.”

Sam hung up and Dean went back to picking at his food.

“Get's easier after the first time doesn't it,” Cas said.

Dean turned his head to see him smiling sweetly the way he always should be. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Love you, Cas. Now don't make this all mushy. I'm trying to keep down my lunch.”

Cas wasn't the least bit put off by Dean's bitter tactics. That smile was still on his face as he stood up and took Dean's hand.

“I love you, Dean. I'm gonna make up for all the times I should have said it. For all the times you thought you weren't good enough, and all the times you thought it wasn't possible. I love you.”

Dean was teary eyed and uncomfortable so Cas saved him from responding. He kissed him, holding Dean's jaw gently with one hand and his hand with the other. Dean responded enthusiastically, glad Cas didn't expect him to say anything and ecstatic to finally be kissing him like this. They'd kissed before plenty of times, but it never felt quite like this. It was the kind of kiss that made Dean feel right and whole, but he couldn't help wondering if kissing Sam would feel the same way now. Now that they were all together and nothing was hidden.

Cas pulled away not a second too soon as someone cleared their throat from the doorway startling them both. Cas straightened up, but he didn't drop Dean's hand. Dean tried _really_ hard not to feel embarrassed about it as his eyes fell on, of all people, his baby sister, Jo.

“Jo, what are you doing here?” He smiled, happy to see his sister. It had been a good long while since the last family holiday and he hadn't seen her since, but he couldn't figure out how the hell she'd known.

She smiled. “Hey, big brother.”

“I called her,” Cas said. “You gave me the number ages ago in case of emergency. I thought your family should know.” There was an apology in Cas's eyes that said he was uncertain if he'd overstepped his boundaries, but Dean smiled to let him know he wasn't angry.

“Mom and Bobby are here too, they're playing twenty questions with the doctor.” She sat down in the chair beside the bed, opposite Cas's seat. “How are you feeling?”

“Can't feel much of anything to be honest.”

Jo eyed the IV in his arm. “ I'll bet. So, what happened?”

“Muggers. Got jumped walking home. Should of been more careful I guess.” Dean shrugged like it was all no big deal.

Even Cas could tell that Jo wasn't convinced, but she was apparently used to Dean lying and she knew she wouldn't get the truth out of him by asking.

“Right,” she said, skepticism leaking into her voice. “Well I'm glad you're okay. Mom spent the entire the drive going on about all the asses she was gonna kick when we got here.”

Dean laughed. “How is she?”

“You know mom. She's always okay or she hides it until she is.”

“And Dad?”

“What about me?” Bobby said gruffly as he and Ellen enter the room. “We're here about you, son. Quit waistin' your time fussin' about me.”

Ellen rolled her eyes. “He just doesn't want you to know about _his_ trip to the hospital last week when he tripped in that damn salvage yard and sliced open his leg on a busted up car door.” She smiled at her son and gently patted his arm. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“I've been better.”

Ellen snorted. “Yeah, that's what your father said, too.” She leaned over to give him a hug, mindful of his injuries but still as tight as she could. As she straightened back up her eyes fell on Cas and she smiled. “And Castiel! I ain't seen you in just as long. I told you boys to come visit. You were supposed to be the good influence and the boy still never comes home.”

“I'm sorry, ma'am.” Cas smiled.

“Don't you ma'am me. Get over here.” She opened her arms to give Cas a hug and she laughed warmly.

“Good to see ya, Cas,” Bobby said and he clapped him on the shoulder. “What'd ya get yourself into now, boy?” he asked as he gave Dean a quick hug.

“Muggers. I wasn't paying attention and they jumped me. It's no big deal.” Dean was very convincing, but Bobby didn't buy it. He shared a look with Ellen and they silently agreed to dig deeper when Dean had fully recovered.

“You'd better be more careful walking around these streets,” Ellen said, sternly. “I don't wanna see you in this hospital again.”

“You didn't have to come all the way down here,” Dean told her.

“Don't be ridiculous. We were planning on coming down anyway once you got a new job. Someone's gotta help you find a new place.”

“And some decent furniture,” Jo said, thinking of the run down, thrift store, couch in Dean's last apartment.

“Hey, that couch was damn comfortable!” Dean insisted.

“Sure, if you like sitting on springs,” Jo countered.

“Me and your dad gotta get back home. We weren't planning on being away and I've got Ash running my bar, but Jo's gonna stay here. We got her a motel room so she's not taking up the rest of Cas's space.”

“It's no trouble, Ellen,” Cas said.

“That's okay, Cas,” Jo said. “I like having a hotel room to myself. 'Specially with the way Dean snores.”

“I do not!” It was true that he didn't, but Jo liked teasing him anyway.

“You call and let us know how you're doing, ya here me?” Bobby said.

“I will,” Dean promised.

“Don't you forget now,” Ellen said. She gave Dean another hug and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Dean.” She and Bobby left with obvious reluctance.

“You gonna tell me what really happened?” Jo asked once they were gone.

“Nope.”

They were mostly quiet for a while until Jo and Cas got to talking about the 'joys' of working in a bar. Dean mostly listened, wondering how Jo would react to meeting Sam. He and Cas were always close so he didn't think Jo would notice that anything had changed, but with Sam it would be obvious. He didn't really want to talk about it so he hoped she would let it blow over without a word. Jo wasn't one to point things out in public, but she'd almost certainly ask about it when they were alone. Maybe he should just come clean and tell her everything before she could ask.

Before Dean could decide whether or not to tell her, Sam was back. Sam didn't even seem to noticed Jo when he came in. He went straight to Dean's side and there was no way Jo didn't notice that.

“How are you feeling?” 

At least he didn't thrown in any pet names or hand holding, but he was kidding himself if he thought Jo wasn't piecing it together. Dean wasn't the type to have 'friends' exactly. People liked him well enough, but he didn't get attached.

“I'm fine. The doctor gave me a prescription for some painkillers. He said I shouldn't need them more than a week, but I can't use my wrist.”

“Looks like I'll be stuck with the secretary work for a while.”

“Sam, it's okay. You can find someone else, I understand.”

Sam shook his head. “I wouldn't dream of it. Me and Kevin can handle the extra paper work for a few weeks and I don't mind the phone calls. You just rest up.”

Jo cleared her throat.

“Uh,” Dean said. “Sam this is my sister Jo, Jo this is Sam.”

Sam turned around and finally spotted Jo sitting next to him. He offered her his hand. “Sam Winchester. Dean said you live in South Dakota right? That's quite a drive.”

“Had to make sure this idjit made it out of the hospital,” she joked.

Sam smiled. “I was thinking we could all have dinner at my place. Sound good?” he asked Dean.

“Just let me get some friggin' pants on.”


	11. 'Yes, of course it will work'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but life got in the way. There's some good stuff ahead. I'm pretty proud of it in fact.

Dinner at Sam's went well. Everyone seemed to be happy. Sam and Cas did a good job of keeping things light and avoiding any topics that might make Dean uncomfortable. Dean tried not to let it bother him, but he wasn't really a fan of being handled with kid gloves and he understood exactly what they were doing. Jo didn't seem to notice the way they avoided talking about Dean, but she was _extremely_ interested in Sam.

At first she just seemed to be curious about this stranger she'd just met. A stranger who her brother both worked for and was friends with. A stranger who had not only come to visit Dean in the hospital, but had driven them all home for dinner at his place. It made sense for Jo to be curious and Dean didn't read anything into it. Until she scooted her chair a little closer to Sam's and started asking personal questions.

“So, do you have family here, Sam?” She twirled her hair around one finger and stared up into his eyes.

“They live a few hours from here. In Lawrence.” Dean really hoped Sam was just being polite.

“Close enough to visit but far enough you don't have to see them every day?”

Sam laughed. “That's about right.”

Jo smiled. “I have my own place, but I work at my mom's bar so I can't get very far.”

“Your mother owns a bar?” Dean didn't appreciate Sam's interest in his little sister.

“Yeah, The Roadhouse.”

“You know, I think I've heard of it.”

“Really? A lot of people stop in as they pass through or more likely when they get lost. It's a pretty quiet little spot most of the time. We get a lot of hunters there though. They tend to have big mouths. Leads to the occasional brawl.”

“It's a pretty secluded area,” Dean cut in hoping to put some distance between them as Jo was leaning in _really_ close. “Mostly woods for miles. If it weren't for all the hunters stopping in, that place would never survive.”

Jo snorted. “Dean would know.”

“Oh yeah?” he said playfully.

“I think the corner stool has your butt print permanently embedded in it.”

“It does not!”

They all laughed and Dean spent the rest of the night casually interrupting Sam and Jo's conversations. He saw Cas shooting him amused looks, but he ignored them.

After dinner, Jo offered to help Sam clean up and they took the dishes to the kitchen. Cas just looked at Dean.

“What?”

Cas grinned. “It's cute when you're jealous.”

“I was not- Shut up,” Dean grumbled.

Cas put his hand on top of Dean's. “Sam isn't interested in your sister. Relax. He's just being polite.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“It didn't look like you knew.” Cas finished off his drink and set the glass down in time for Sam to come and collect it.

When he was gone Dean said, “Do you really think this is gonna work? This whole us thing?”

“I don't know,” Cas said honestly. “But I know that we all want it to so I know there's a good chance of it. It'll take some work, but we can all be very happy with this.”

“You're just supposed to say 'yes, of course it'll work'.”

“Yes of course it'll work,” he repeated.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, it doesn't make me feel better.”

“Are you nervous?”

Dean sighed. “I just... I don't want to mess this up.”

Cas tangled their fingers together. “You'll be perfect, Dean. You _are_ perfect.”

Dean was comforted as much as he was uncomfortable with Cas being so touchy feely. “Thanks, Cas.”

They all hopped right back into Sam's car after dinner to drive Jo to her motel. Dean only meant to walk her to the door, but he didn't feel right just leaving so he followed her inside. Jo didn't give him a chance to say anything once the door was close behind him.

“So you and Sam huh?” she said.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean fidgeted. As if he thought Jo hadn't noticed, ridiculous. She knew him better than he did. “Me and Sam.”

“How does Cas feel about that?”

Dean hesitated.

“He does know doesn't he?”

“Oh he knows... He's kind of...” Dean searched for the right words. “I mean we, we're all together. All of us.”

She raised an eyebrow. “All three of you are together like _together_ together?”

“Yeah.”

Jo was quiet and Dean waited for her reaction.

“Glad you and Cas finally worked it out.” Jo laughed.

“Jo!” He just announced that he had two boyfriends and all she could do was laugh.

Jo crossed her arms. “What? We've all been waiting for you two dorks to get together. It probably wasn't healthy for you to dance around each other like that. If it takes Sam to make you realize that then more power to him. I'm just glad you're happy again.”

“It's not like I wasn't happy being single.” Dean sat down on the edge of the double bed.

“It's exactly like that.”

“Whatever, Jo. You're happy being single.”

“Sometimes. Sometimes I'm not. I've been on a few dates recently. Nothing really worked out for me. Doms are dicks these days.” She sat down beside her brother.

“Tell me about it.”

“You found yourself a good dom. And Cas.”

Dean scowled at her. “Don't tell me you knew about Cas, too!”

“Don't worry. It took me way longer to figure that out, but he was different every time I saw him. Like he's never been one thing or the other. Switches are a lot more common these days you know. We get a couple down at the Roadhouse every other weekend, both switches.”

“They've been hiding for a long time. 'Cause people are dicks.”

“Yeah, but they don't have to be. People can learn to change.”

“I hope you're right.”

Jo put her hand on Dean's shoulder. “I know I am.”

Dean gave his sister a hug and went back out to the car feeling completely bewildered. Was there anything else Dean didn't know? Anything else that was completely obvious to everyone else?

As soon as Dean was back in the car, both set of eyes were on him and he knew they'd been talking about him while he was gone. He looked from Sam to Cas and raised an eyebrow.

“Dean,” Cas began. “We think that you should stay with Sam for a few days.”

“Stay with Sam? What for?” He looked to them both for an explanation.

“Well,” Sam said. “You were attacked not far from Cas's place. They could know where you live and they might show up.”

“It doesn't seem likely they would hurt me when they're after you,” Cas said.

“I told him that's crap, but he doesn't listen,” Sam said.

“It is not. They want Dean not me,” Cas insisted.

“Guys,” Dean cut in. “Why don't we all stay at Sam's? It's safer and It just feels weird for us to split up like that when we're... you know. It's just so soon.”

“My bed is big enough,” Sam agreed.

“I'll need to get a few things,” Cas said.

“Great!” Dean grinned. “It's a sleepover. Wait 'til you see my Ninja Turtle pjs.”


	12. Safe and Sound

Dean could feel the awkward in the room threatening to force someone to sleep on the couch and he simply wasn't having it. Sam kept opening his mouth and Dean knew exactly what was on the tip of his tongue, so he tossed his bag on the end of the bed and dug around for his pajama pants like he hadn't noticed anyone's discomfort.

“You guys gonna change?”

Midnight was right around the corner and putting on pajamas was obviously the most sensible option so the others followed suit. Dean didn't give them a chance to get uncomfortable again. With Ninja Turtles all over his butt, he shoved his bag onto the floor and flung himself into the center of Sam's bed.

“Hurry up, it's cold in this bed!” He slid under the blankets and nestled into the pillows.

Dean was _really_ wishing he wasn't so tired when he saw the others undressing. Maybe they should have changed separately. Sam always looked like a fucking god and it didn't help that he was obviously planning on sleeping shirtless. Then there was Cas. Cas looked like a fairy tale prince that shouldn't realistically exist. The two of them changing side by side like that should have ripped a hole in the fabric of reality.

They both finished dressing and looked at Dean who would never admit to the sound he made, even if they both heard him.

Sam got in on Dean's right and Cas on his left. All three of them sat there, stiffly, quietly, and with the lights on.

“Okay,” Sam said. “We can relax now.”

“I have too much happening inside my head,” Cas said.

“Me too,” Dean agreed.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Maybe if we turn the light off?” Dean suggested.

Sam turned off the bedside lamp and Cas turned off the other. They all sunk into their pillows and closed their eyes, but it was obvious they were all having trouble.

“Maybe someone should tell a bed time story,” Dean joked.

“That's a good idea, Dean, why don't you tell us a story,” Cas said.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Dean.”

“Fine. Once upon a time-”

“Really? Once upon a time?” Cas asked.

Dean shoved him. “Shut up. Once upon a time, there was a dog-”

“Why a dog?” Sam asked. Dean could piratically see that raised eyebrow look he was getting in the dark.

“Do you want me to tell the story or not?”

“Sorry, tell your story,” Sam said.

“Okay, so, once upon a time there was a dog,” Dean tried again.

“What was the dogs name?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed. “What do you want the dog to be named?”

“Umm, Max.”

“Max?” Sam asked.

“Hush,” Dean said. “There was a dog named Max. Max worked very hard and had a very nice job managing a grocery store.”

Sam snorted.

Dean glared at him in the dark. “So one day Max saw this chick-”

“A young chicken or a female dog? Or was it a human woman?”

“Cas, please, just listen.”

“Sorry.” Cas curled into Dean's side and tried to be quiet.

“Max saw this chick shoplifting in the back of the store.”

“What do dog-chickens need to steal?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “And then she grew wings and flew away.”

“So she _was_ a chicken!” Cas said excitedly and then yawned.

“Why would a chicken need to _grow_ wings?”

“Please just go to sleep,” Dean said.

Sam laughed quietly and threw an arm over Dean's chest. “Well you did it.”

“Did what?”

Sam yawned. “You put Cas to sleep.”

Dean noted Cas's slow, even, breathing and he laughed. “He's gonna want more stories now.”

“It was a good story.”

“No it wasn't.”

“Not at all. It was cute though.”

Dean snorted. “Was not.”

“Shh, go to sleep. You're adorable.”

“Am not,” Dean grumbled.

They fell asleep smiling, lulled by Cas's soft breathing.

***

Somehow all three of them managed to fit in Sam's bed. Dean was pretty sure it defied logic, but somehow it worked. Maybe it was because Cas was clingy like an octopus when he slept or because Sam always curled into Dean's side and buried his face in his neck. They always ended up piled on top of each other with Cas wrapped around one of them and Sam curled into Dean's side and somehow turning into a human blob gave them all the room they needed even if Sam's bed was only a double.

They hadn't talked about whether or not this was a permanent arrangement, but every few days when Dean woke up in the morning, Cas was bringing in more of their stuff. Slowly, all of their things were filling up Sam's extra bedroom.

Dean had put up the ruse of looking for a place with Jo, but he got the feeling that she knew he wasn't really into it. He was a good liar, but he wasn't a good actor and pretending to look seriously at all of the apartments they visited wasn't really working for him.

Three days after his hospital trip, Dean gave his sister a hug and put her on the bus back to Sioux Falls. He was uncomfortable with her taking the bus alone, but he knew she could take care of herself. It would have made him happier to drive her, but she refused saying that he shouldn't be driving with his broken wrist and driving with one hand wasn't safe no matter how skilled he thought he was.

Three days after Jo left Sam gathered his boyfriends together in the living room. They sat down on the love seat next to Sam's chair. Dean's stomach fluttered with nerves. Both Cas and Sam seemed calm like this conversation wouldn't be the least bit difficult for them and that only made him more nervous. They both seemed to know what they would say, but Dean didn't. He didn't want to say anything that would disappoint the others. He wanted to be the perfect sub for them both and having signed contracts in the past, he knew that dominants could be very demanding and particular. He knew that Sam would want to formalize their relationship once they had all settled into the idea, but he was anxious about it.

“I wasn't sure how to do this,” Sam said once they were all seated. “With our dynamic a traditional contract will have to be largely modified and well I didn't know how...” He looked at Cas uncertainly.

“It's okay, Sam,” he said. “I want you to be my dominant. Though I would prefer that to be inconstant and I would like the right to be in control on many occasions.”

“That sounds fair. Dean do you agree?”

“Huh?” Dean was surprised at being asked. “Yeah, yeah that's fair.”

“Good. Do you have any other stipulations there?”

“I would prefer to be treated as equal in most aspects,” Cas said. Dean wondered why he wasn't shaking announcing a statement like that. He wasn't stupid, he knew some of the things he'd gone through with past doms were abusive, but was it really okay for Cas to want to be equals?

“I would prefer it that way actually. I prefer to be in charge of financial aspects and I expect certain behaviors when it comes to everyday activities and self care.”

He _preferred_ it that way?

“In fact,” Sam continued and he looked at Dean. “I would like the same for you. I'd like you to have control of your own life with rules put in place mainly for your health. Would you be okay with that Dean?”

Dean's poor eating habits weren't the only problem he had when it came to taking care of himself, so it sounded like a good idea to him for Sam to be in charge of those things. His previous dominants had demanded total control and Dean wasn't sure if he knew how to be in a relationship where he didn't have to ask to leave the house or was punished for wearing the wrong shoes to a party. Unless those were the everyday things Sam wanted control of.

“I think so...” he said uncertainly.

Sam's smile was understanding. “That's okay. We'll talk about it some more as we go. I edited a traditional contract to suit us a little better and made a list of topics for us to go through.” Sam referred to the clipboard of papers on his lap. “I'll write down everything we agree on and then we can get it all formalized.”

Dean was so focused on each word as Sam read the contract he'd written up for them that each word rang sharp in his ears. The words weren't ones that he was expecting. Sam talked about honesty, trust, and respect. Those weren't things he remembered reading in previous contracts. Honesty, sure, a submissive shouldn't lie to their dom. A submissive should trust and respect their dom, but Sam kept using the word 'mutal'.

Cas seemed pleased with everything Sam was saying. Both of them could tell how uncomfortable Dean was so they decided to go through Cas's section of the contract first.

Sam read, “'I agree: to obey his commands to the best of my ability,'” Dean remembered his contract with Michael saying that he would obey every command, period. “'To maintain open and honest communication, to reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation,'” Dean had never been too good at that part, not that it had ever been asked of him. “'To inform him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that he is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied.' Are you comfortable with that Cas?”

Cas seemed to think it over. “I think I would like to try it. I'll let you know if I can't handle it.”

Sam kept reading. “'To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals, to work with him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.'”

“I can agree to those terms.”

“Dean,” Sam said gently. Dean let out a breath and he wondered how long he'd been holding it as he stared at Cas. “Are you ready? We can do this later if you're not."

“I'm fine. Let's just get this done.”

Sam and Cas shared a look and Dean had the very irritating feeling that they would be doing that a lot now.

Sam read through the same formal opening he'd read for Cas. A couple sentences of asking the dominant to accept and care of him and that they will both love and care for each other. Though there was a line that wasn't in Cas's; 'I ask that he guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behaviors, both together with, and separate from him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person'. Sam must have omitted it since Cas was a switch.

“'In return, I agree:'” Again most of it was the same as it was for Cas and then Sam read, “'to work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.'” He stopped. “Do we need to talk about this or do you understand?”

“I'm not a child, Sam,” Dean grumbled. He knew what Sam meant, but that didn't mean he knew how to just _stop_. He was a bad sub. That was just how he felt. He would do his best to be good for Sam and Cas, but he didn't know how to stop feeling the way he did.

“We'll work on it together. We'll discuss rules later, but I'm very serious about this.”

Cas took Dean's hand, in clear agreement with Sam.

“Is there anything you'd like to change, Dean?”

Dean just shook his head. It all sounded fine to him if a little more fluffy than he was used to.

Sam read the section concerning his role as dominant. This was the part in Dean's contract with Abbadon that had declared her owner of Dean mentally and physically. With Sam it was all about care, understanding, and empathy.

“'Upon hearing of the agreed verbal safeword', which we should add in when this is rewritten, 'I agree to immediately stop and determine the situation, understanding that use of the safeword by any party, including myself, immediately revokes all given consent to an activity and will cease until consent is reestablished.' The same line is written for each of you to initial. It's important that we all read and sign this separate from the contract.”

“So, we'll renegotiate in a month,” Cas asked.

“Right. One month,” Sam said. “Before that if we need to. Which neither of you should hesitate to let me know about.”

“What about collaring?”

Now Dean _knew_ it wasn't proper etiquette to ask about being collared. Dean had done that once during the brief time things had been going well with Michael and he'd slapped him across the face. Things had never gone that far with Abbadon.

“I think we should wait,” Sam said, calm, chill, not angry, totally weird. “Discuss it again in a year? Or six months. I just want us all to have plenty of time to think about it and decide what we want.”

“What? Seriously?” Dean blurted out.

Sam looked at him strangely. “Yeah, seriously. Do you not want that...”

Geez, now Sam sounded all insecure. What the hell was going on with these people?

“I just thought... I didn't think it was okay to ask about that...” Dean said.

“You can ask me anything, Dean. Always.”

Cas ran his thumb along the back of Dean's hand. “You know Sam isn't like them, don't you?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean pulled his hand from Cas's and all but ran from the room.

They stared after him shocked, confused, and a little bit hurt.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Cas asked Sam.

“No, let me. I need to.”

Cas touched Sam's arm as he passed, hoping to reassure him. He knew Dean was just confused and overwhelmed. It would take some time for him to understand what it meant to have someone love you.

***

Sam found Dean in the bedroom, sitting on the end of the bed. He leaned against the door frame and waited to see if Dean would ask him to leave.

“Dean?”

Dean tensed but he didn't speak.

“What happened?”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that,” he said, but there wasn't any feeling behind it.

“I'm not mad. I'm worried about you.” He sat down beside him. “What Cas said... it's true, Dean. You've been through a lot. I'm not sure if you know what being a dom really means or even what being a sub means. Sure, by definition, but those are just words. You've never had a real dom.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

“So explain it to me.”

Dean let out a long breath. “They used to slap me when I spoke out of turn, Michael and Abbadon. I wasn't allowed to work when I was with Abby. She wanted me home. To be waiting for her when she got back. Some times she would stay out all night and come home... full of cum. I wasn't allowed to complain about it. I wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone but her and I was fine with that, but I told her that it bothered me when she came home like that and she told me I was a whiny little bitch. Made me crawl for a month, I had to eat off the floor.”

Tears were pooling in Dean's eyes, but he fought to let them fall. Sam felt sick and angry and he wasn't sure how much of this he could listen to before he shattered the lamp on the bedside table because it was killing him to hear what Dean had gone through.

“Michael didn't allow me to wear clothes in the house. I know some subs need that. They need to feel like they're under their dominant at all times, but... I was really uncomfortable. Michael caught me wearing jeans once when I thought he wasn't home, I didn't sit right for three days. It never happened again. He used to tell me I was a bad sub because I didn't go to him and beg for him fuck me. He said good subs beg and good subs crave their master's cock. He wouldn't let me cum unless I begged, but it made me feel sick.”

“That's terrible.”

“It was their right as my dom.”

“You gave them that right.”

“So it's my fault?”

“I'm not saying that all. I'm saying they're terrible people. They abused you and they abused their rights as dominant. They took the gift that you gave them and twisted it. They didn't respect you or care about you and that's not right. You can't be someone's dom like that. Sub's aren't slaves, Dean. I would never expect you to act like that for me. I can't believe you would even agree to be my sub thinking it would be anything like that.”

Sam just looked at him. He seemed to be struggling to speak.

“I... I love you, Sam. I wanted to make you happy and I wanted to make Cas happy and... I almost died. I didn't wanna die without giving it a chance.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into his side. “I'll never hurt you like they did, Dean. Not ever. I might punish you when you break the rules, but I'll always be fair. You don't deserve to be treated like a pet.”

“Some people like pet play,” Dean mumbled.

Sam smiled. “Sure, and you'd look just adorable in puppy ears, but that's not what you signed up for and I wouldn't force you to act that way.”

“What if I wanted to?”

“Then we would talk about it like we were doing before. And Cas would be there and we would all make decisions together.”

“I don't know these rules, Sam. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

He sounded so sad and so lost, Sam couldn't help but hold him tighter. “We're going to talk about rules. And you get to decide things, too. We won't have any rules you can't follow or any rules that make you uncomfortable or unhappy. This is a mutual relationship, Dean. It's not just about me. And like our contract says, you can leave at any time if you're unhappy and I won't get mad. I'll still be your friend and I'll still love you and Cas will too. So, you just let me know if you can't do this, but please just give it a try.”

“Okay.”

Sam hugged him close. He could feel how tense he was and it was driving him crazy. He hated seeing him so stressed and confused. He wondered if he even believed anything Sam had told him or if he was still waiting for Sam to hurt him. Sam thought it was pretty clear that Dean wanted to be with both him and Cas, but he was terrified to end up in the same position he'd been stuck in before. He was in love and it made him feel hopeless.

“Uh, Sam,” Dean said, more like grunted actually.

“Hm?”

“You're kinda crushing me.”

“Oops.” Sam released his death grip on Dean. “I just... I want you to know you're safe.”

Dean blinked at him. “I know that. I just know that all of this can go really wrong.”

Sam shook his head. “It can't go wrong if we don't let it.”

Dean pulled himself a way from Sam and stared petulantly at the far wall. “It doesn't matter if you let it. Bad shit just happens.”

Sam caught his chin and turned his head back to face him. “If we don't try, we won't ever know. We can't run away just because we might get hurt.”

There it was again. Sam treating him like they were equals when Dean was so clearly beneath him. 'We might get hurt'. Like Sam would be hurt too if their relationship failed. There was a tightness in Dean's throat that threatened emotions that Dean didn't know how to deal with. So he did something he'd never do to any other dom, he pushed passed Sam's hand and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be late again. Smut always takes me longer to write.


	13. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Sunday, but my cousin had an emergency C-section and I'm staying with her while she recovered and I haven't had much time to myself. She doing well and so is the baby, but it will be a while before I get back on the writing game. I have a few things that were supposed to be posted this weekend that I didn't get to, but after that I have no idea when I'll have more.

Sam's hands covered either side of Dean's face, but he didn't take over. He held him close and let Dean control the kiss. He only seemed more desperate because of it. Like he needed Sam everywhere and all at once, but Sam was content. Dean had finally let go. _Really_ let go and all on his own. No coaxing from Sam or Cas.

Being a dom, Sam needed to be in control, but being a _good_ dom, Sam knew there was nothing more important than giving his subs what they needed. So, he let Dean drown his emotions until that sudden passion started to dissipate and Dean started to feel uncertain. Sam took control back before Dean could be overwhelmed.

He kissed a line down Dean's throat, one hand dropped down to rest on Dean's thigh, his thumb brushing gently back and forth. The other hand tipped Dean's head to the side so Sam could leave soft bites alone his neck.

“What about Cas?” Dean asked quietly.

“Do you want him to be here?” Sam's breath brushed over his skin like a comforting caress.

“Oh, I want him. I want you both.”

Sam smiled. He really liked Dean with his guard down. “ _Cas_ ,” he called.

As Sam had expected, Cas was standing out in the hall.

“I have to say,” he said as he came in. “I was completely expecting this.”

Sam and Dean laughed.

“Come here,” Sam said. He held his hand out and pulled Cas down to sit on the other side of Dean.

Dean grinned. “That's more like it.”

They kissed either side of Dean's neck. His eyes fell closed and he moaned. “You guys are gonna kill me.”

Sam laughed and kissed him again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him backward into his chest.

Dean felt so overwhelmingly safe and warm, pressed between them. He melted into it and he wasn't sure if he was even moving anymore he was surrounded with sensation.

Cas's hands were under his shirt, roaming over his chest, his fingers would rubs circles over his nipples, leave a light pinch and then he'd go back to to just rubbing his chest with the perfect rhythm. Sam had one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and one wrapped around his thigh, both hands squeezing, almost bruising, just holding him tight.

Cas's lips ran over every inch of skin he could reach, teeth biting on occasions that said he just couldn't stop himself. Sam kissed him like he wanted to steal the breath right from his lungs.

Dean's hands were clinging to Sam's chest like he might drown if he let go. He felt Cas tug his shirt from his shoulders and Sam allowed Cas half a second to pull Dean's undershirt over his head before he was back on his lips.

He almost lost his balance as Cas pulled his shirt off, but Sam was there to steady him and Cas's hands were on his chest the second his shirt was dropped on the floor.

“Look at you, Dean,” Cas spoke into his ear. “Just eating up all the attention like you don't know what to do with yourself.”

Was Cas's voice always so low? It made him shiver. God, he loved to hear Cas talk. Cas could make reading the lunch special sound sexy.

Sam left Dean panting as he pulled his lips away to kiss Dean's jaw. There was nothing to stop Dean's low whine when Cas kept talking.

“You love having this many hands on you, Dean? Do you like being crowded, caged in, while we take you apart?” Dean moaned and his fingers dug into Sam's shoulders.

Sam pushed Dean onto his back and got to work on his jeans. Cas helped him work them off Dean's hips and shove them to the floor. Sam stood to get his own clothes off while Cas straddled Dean's hips. He left kisses on Dean's chest until Sam returned to pull Cas's shirt over his head.

He turned Cas's head to give him a kiss. Cas twisted in his spot above Dean. They kissed with such a passion that Dean wondered if he looked that possessed when he was kissing them.

Then, Cas turned too far and fell back on to Dean's chest. Dean grunted but they all laughed.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, still laughing. He got a yes from the both of them. “Clumsy, Angel.”

“It's your fault you moose,” Cas joked.

“Why am I a moose?” Sam said.

Dean's head fell back as he laughed.

“Why am I a moose?”

Cas laughed too.

“Oh, you're gonna get it!” Sam tackled Cas onto the bed beside Dean. He dug his teeth into Cas's shoulder. Cas laughed, but it broke off into a moan. He grabbed Sam's ass and ground their hips together. Sam chuckled into his shoulder.

“I need one of you in me, _now_ ,” Cas declared.

Sam stopped purring into his neck to look at his face. “What about both?”

Cas groaned. “Absolutely.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked with wide-eyed excitement.

Sam grinned. “We're gonna need that lube in the nightstand.”

“You're gonna _need_ to get my pants off,” Cas complained.

Sam laughed and Dean nearly rolled off the bed to get to the drawer. Dean dropped the lube beside Sam and they dragged Cas's pants off his legs.

“Dean,” Sam said with a pointed look at Cas.

Dean took the hint and got to work distracting Cas with deep kisses while Sam pushed a slick finger into his hole.

Sam took it slow. The perfect opposite of the frantic kissing going on in front of him. Sam pushed and twisted his finger, but even with all of Cas's squirming he kept it slow and gentle. Cas had a lot to take and he wouldn't risk tearing just because Cas was lust drunk. 

Cas dug one hand into Dean's hair, to pull him, somehow, closer. His other hand gripped Dean's ass and held him down along his side. His hips rocked up to meet the thrusting of Sam's fingers. When Dean looked into his eyes there was only a thin ring of blue around his wide pupils.

Dean felt like Cas might kill him with lust. The way he forced himself into every inch of Dean's mouth, pulling Dean down against him as he rocked up into Sam's hand, rubbing Dean's cock against his thigh. They were both desperate moaning messes by the time Sam had worked a third finger inside of Cas's hole.

Cas's tongue stroked over the roof of Dean's mouth and that was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

“Sam, please,” Dean gasped, turning his head away from Cas, but the man beneath him found something else to put his mouth on and left bruising kisses just under Dean's jaw line. “ _God_ , Cas.”

“Come here, Dean,” Sam told him.

Dean was grateful to get away from Cas's mouth and hands, even if he never wanted it to end, he knew Cas could make him cum just like that. He sat back on his heels beside Sam where he could see Sam's hand, glistening with lube, four fingers buried in Cas's hole down to the knuckles.

“He needs to take your hand too Dean if he's gonna fit us both.”

Cas groaned and his toes curled. He wrapped a hand around his cock and Sam swatted it away.

“No touching, you can wait like the rest of us.”

“ _Sam_!” Cas whined.

“You just wait,” Sam insisted. “Hold out your hand, Dean.”

Dean gave Sam his hand. Sam grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a healthy gob onto his fingers. Dean rolled it around in his hand to coat his fingers in the clear gel.

Cas brought both his knees up so there was room for Dean between them. Sam twisted his hand so Dean could fit his easily beside it. He slid just the tip of one finger in beside Sam's.

“Go slow,” Sam cautioned.

Cas huffed. “Come _on_.”

“Who's the slutty one now?” Dean taunted.

“Yeah, Cas. Five fingers in your ass not enough for ya?” Sam said.

Cas arched his back, forcing Dean's finger in deeper. “Nope, keep it comin'.”

Dean and Sam laughed and Dean started working his finger in further, stretching Cas out even more.

Cas started humming the Jeopardy song.

“You're working your way up to a spanking, angel,” Sam teased.

“Bring it on, moose.”

Dean snickered.

“Seriously, I don't get it.”

Dean pushed a second finger in.

“That's six fingers, Cas,” Sam said. “How's it feel?”

“Full. So good and so full.”

Sam rubbed Cas's abdomen with his free hand, helping him relax. “If it's too much you just say so.”

Cas shook his. “No, I want it. It feels _so_ good.”

They pumped their fingers in and out together until Cas was loose enough the seventh finger. Dean was pretty sure there was no way they'd ever have him stretched enough to take two cocks. By they time they did, Cas would probably cum before they both made it in judging from the amount of precum puddled on his stomach. Every time one of them brushed his prostate more came pouring out.

“Last finger, angel, are you ready?” Sam asked.

Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, go.”

Dean added the last finger to the rest and pushed slowly until it was all the way in.

“You're doing so good, Cas. Look at you,” Sam praised.

They worked their fingers in Cas's hole until he was completely relaxed around them and Sam judge the muscle to be sufficiently stretched.

“Alright, Dean lay on your back for me.”

Dean was somewhat surprised, expecting Sam to want to go first, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He slid his fingers free, Cas's hole, gaping and fucking _fluttering_ at the sudden emptiness. Dean's cock throbbed in sympathy. He laid down on his back beside Cas and waited.

Sam pulled his fingers out and Cas was up in the blink of an eye, sitting on top of Dean. Arms braced on either side of him.

“Slowly, Cas,” Sam cautioned.

“I'm completely stretched, Sam,” Cas fussed. “Let's go already.”

“Alright, just calm down, you're so fucking loose, angel.” Sam ran the tip of his finger around Cas's rim. “All open for us, ready to get fucked.”

“Yeah, Sam, fuck me, come on.”

Sam rubbed lube onto Dean's cock and held it in place for him, his other hand held Cas's hip and guided him down, _so_ slowly.

Dean sighed. His poor, neglected cock, thrilled to be receiving some attention. And then he was in and it just wasn't enough for Cas.

“Sam,” he whined.

“Hang on, can't just shove on it, Cas.”

“Yes you can,” Cas argued.

“Have to make sure it's gonna fit Cas.” Sam slipped two fingers in beside Dean's cock.

Dean moaned as Sam's fingers teased along the bottom of his dick.

“You've got such a tight hole, Cas. I have to make sure you can take us both, angel.” Sam placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Then the head of Sam's cock was pushing it's way in to Cas's hole. Cas groaned and his head fell back onto Sam's shoulder. Dean's hands stroked Cas's sides.

“You looks so good, Cas, taking us both,” Dean said.

“So, pretty angel,” Sam said. “You're doing so good, such a good boy.”

Sam wrapped his arms around him to hold him up, Cas's own shaking arms doing little to help. Sam placed gentle kisses on the back of his neck. He slowly slid his cock in until Cas was well and truly stuffed full.

“We did it, angel,” Sam said.

“Damn, look at that,” Dean said. He traced his finger over the place he and Sam were stuffed inside of Cas. “ _Fuck_ , Cas.”

“Lean forward, Cas, Dean will catch you.”

Dean helped Cas lean down until he was laying on Dean's chest. Sam's fingers wrapped around Cas's hips, but he didn't move. Dean stroked Cas's back and hair, just letting him adjust, though neither of them could stand the tight pressure for much longer without moving.

“Okay,” Cas said. “I'm okay, you can move now.”

Sam gave an experimental thrust. Cas moaned. Dean and Sam grinned at each other over Cas's shoulder.

“Fucking perfect, angel,” Dean purred into his ear.

Sam stopped holding himself back. His fingers dug into Cas's skin, holding him in place as he bucked his hips roughly, fucking in and out of his hole. His cock rubbed against Dean's, rubbed against Cas's prostate, turning them both into incoherent messes. Dean moaned helplessly while Cas babbled.

“Oh my god, Sam, Dean, so fucking full, so good, god so fucking good, holy- fuck, _Sam_ , yes, fuck me, fuck me harder, _hmmm_ so fucking good,” Cas babbled like he'd lost his mind.

They were both so beautiful, falling apart for him. “You gonna cum for me? Be good boys for me,” Sam panted.

They moaned in unison.

“Yeah, Sam, wanna cum,” Dean gasped.

“Gonna cum for you Sam,” Cas said.

“We're gonna fill you angel are you ready? You'll be leaking cum for days.”

“ _Sam_!” Cas shrieked, cumming hard enough to see stars, shooting all over Dean's chest.

“Shit!” Dean groaned Cas's ass squeezing harder than anything he'd ever felt and then he was coming too while Sam right there with him.

Sam pulled out first, took a moment to get his head on straight and wrapped an arm around Cas. “Lemme help,” he said. Cas weakly pushed himself off of Dean's chest while Sam lifted him up and laid him down next to Dean.

Cas was a sticky mess, but that didn't stop Sam from laying down beside him and wrapping an arm around his chest.

“That was perfect, you're both so perfect. You did so good for me,” he murmured into his hair.

Cas was practically purring and nuzzling into Sam's chest. “C'me 'ere, Dean,” Cas mumbled and held an arm open for him.

Dean pressed himself into Cas's other side.

“You okay, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Never been better, jus' need a nap.”

Sam smiled. “Dean?”

“Thirsty.”

“Me, too.”

Cas mumbled something that sounded like agreement.

“I'll go get us some water,” Dean said.

“No, Dean, 've got it,” Cas said sleepily.

“Cas I'm pretty sure if you try to leave this bed you'll turn into a puddle on the floor. Just relax, I'll be right back.”

Dean came back with bottles of water and a damp towel which he handed to Sam. Dean rehydrated while Sam helped Cas sit up enough to sip on his water. Sam wiped the cum, lube, and sweat from Cas's thighs with the towel.

“You need water too, Sam,” Cas said, waking up a bit as he drank.

“I'm cleaning you both up first.”

“I can clean myself up, Sam, if you want to relax,” Dean offered.

“I don't care what you _can_ do, Dean. I want to take care of you because I love you.”

Sam folded the towel so it was clean on the outside and wiped away the cum from Dean's chest and the lube from his thighs. He cleaned himself up before he tossed the towel into a hamper beside the closet. Then he sat down between Cas and Dean and opened his own water.

“We're out of lube,” Dean said, noting the empty tube at the bottom of the bed.

“How do you feel about cherry flavored lube?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Dean said.

“I agree,” Cas said.

“Good, 'cause I think we have plenty of that left... It's kind of my favorite.”

“If I open your closet to find it stockpiled...” Dean said.

Sam laughed. “I don't like it _that_ much, but there's definitely a few bottles in the bathroom.”

There was a brief silence. “I like Power Aid,” Dean said.

“Power Aid?” Sam raised an eyebrow, but then he realized what Dean meant. “I'll buy you some.”

“I like to have my head rubbed,” Cas said. “And Dean, you have to massage his thighs after you fuck him on his back or his legs cramp up.”

“I can do that, too,” Sam said. “Anything else?”

“That's it,” Dean said and he practically hid behind his water bottle. No one knew that except for Cas and now Sam did. He felt weird.

“What do you need, Sam?” Cas asked.

“I just need to have you both close. It's cathartic enough for me to take care of you.”

Cas curled into Sam's side. “Sounds good to me.”

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around him to run his fingers through his hair. He opened his other arm from Dean. “I'll get you Power Aid next time, I promise.”

Dean let Sam pull him in close and laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

“But you have to have some water first that stuff is mostly sugar,” Sam said firmly.

Dean smiled and Cas laughed.


	14. Let Me Make It Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone. I've been babysitting and haven't had wifi so I haven't been able to post. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, they keep me inspired. Updates are still going to be... um... sporadic? for a while. I'm the only one available to baby sit right now so I will only have wifi access on occasion, but I'll keep writing so I should have a new chapter to post when I do.

The contract was completed. Safewords were added; 'Impala' for Dean and 'feathers' for Cas with Sam's right to say 'stop' at any time himself, they invited Kevin over to witness the signing and make his own mark. The only problem was, Kevin brought his dom, Crowley.

Cas couldn't stand him. He treated him like a fungus. Smelly, gross, and intolerable. Dean could see that he was trying to be friendly with the man, but his angelic demeanor was being bombarded by a demon of a man. Well... Dean didn't think he was all that bad. Full of himself, sure. Loves the sound of his own voice, definitely. But he wasn't awful. He was what Dean had expected from a dom, with a few differences.

Crowley was obviously very experienced. From the obvious money, Dean figured he'd probably spent his life buying submissives until he found Kevin. He knew exactly how to command and control and Kevin clearly respected and adored him. He watched with clear awe as he spoke. Obeyed the simplest command as though it were his own desire, his own thought. It was like a dance between them. They were just so aware of each other.

Crowley didn't miss a thing. It was like he was reading Kevin's mind.

“Love are you thirsty? Ask Sam if you may have some water,” he'd say.

“Pet are you comfortable? You don't have to stand there, sit with me love.”

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of them. 

He hardly said a word as they all had dinner to celebrate the signing. Sam had ordered some things from a local Italian place so that they didn't have to cook, but it tasted so fresh and homemade that it didn't feel like eating take out.

Sam and Crowley talked with occasional input from Cas and Kevin. Cas's comments were most often biting while Kevin was constantly praising his dom.

Dean was aware of Sam's growing impatience with Cas's attitude. Cas was so busy shooting venom at Crowley that he didn't seem to notice. Crowley sent a few pointed looks at Sam who ignored them. Dean knew that it would be completely acceptable for Sam to reprimand Cas at the table, but he chose not to, he didn't know why. Hell, if Sam wanted to bend him over the table and spank him over dessert he could. Cas had agreed that Sam had the right to punish him as he saw fit.

Cas's behavior was making Dean nervous and uncomfortable. Sure, it was pretty obvious that Crowley wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen. He was probably a huge fan of corporate fraud and blackmail, but he hadn't been anything but polite to any of them. Dean knew from experience that it was most likely because Crowley saw Sam as a good investment. Sam was an excellent lawyer and being friends with an excellent lawyer was always a good idea in the corporate world.

So, even if Crowley was attempting to use Sam as a pawn in his schemes, they hadn't been given a real reason to be as disrespectful as Cas was being.

When dinner was over, Sam asked Cas to clear the table while he and Dean walked Kevin and Crowley out with promises to “do this again sometime” and polite agreements that they “had a very nice time”.

When the door was closed, Sam stood behind it watching the headlights through the window as they drove away. His jaw clenched and Dean waited for him to lose his composure.

Sam turned on his heel and went to the kitchen where Cas was cleaning up the few dishes they'd made. Dean followed but he stayed back, too curious about Sam's reaction not to watch.

Sam just stared with his arms crossed. Cas kept his back turned as he worked. Dean couldn't see his face but the suspense of the situation was killing him.

Then Cas wiped his hands on the dish towel and turned around. “Sam I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know what came over me.”

“You should be sorry, Castiel,” Sam said, angry but controlled. “You should to be punished. You made everyone very uncomfortable especially Dean and Kevin who did nothing to deserve that from you.”

Cas stared down at the floor.

“But I won't punish you. We haven't sat down to discuss solid rules and which areas it would be fair to discipline you in. So I really should, but I won't.”

Dean thought he might be looking at Sam like he was crazy, but he couldn't help it. 

Sam continued. “Though I will make very clear, as long you belong to me, as long as Dean belongs to me, you are not to cause him discomfort or distress like that again. Do you understand Castiel?”

Cas took a deep breath like he'd been holding it for a while. “I do. Dean, I'm sorry.”

“Please go upstairs now. Dean and I can finish the kitchen.”

Cas walked by them to go upstairs, his eyes were cast down toward the floor. They heard his feet on the steps before Sam moved again.

“If you'll put all of the containers in the trash, I'll dry the dishes,” Sam said getting to work like he was just checking off his to do list.

Dean went to the counter to grab the empty boxes. He didn't really feel like talking, but he had to ask. “Why didn't you punish him?”

Sam took a clean towel from the drawer. “He agreed to being punished, but he didn't agree what he should be punished for.”

When all of the boxes were in the trash Dean looked at him again. “But you're his dom,” he said quietly.

“Being a dom means being in charge, being in control, but if doms don't follow their own rules you get chaos.” Sam dried the last plate and put it away. He turned around to face Dean. “I would never punish you for something just because I wanted to. You would know it was wrong first or at least you would guess that it is and you can always ask. Cas has the right to be grumpy and he has the right to not like people. He was outright disrespectful tonight but as of three hours ago he had that right too. We haven't gotten the chance to talk about how it's not okay.”

“But, you get to decide what's okay.” Dean still didn't quite understand.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I do, but if I ever decide to change the rules you'll at least get a warning first. I won't punish you for something you didn't know was wrong. How could you trust me if I was constantly making up new rules?”

Sam was right, you couldn't trust someone like that. That was something Dean understood. Dean asked, “What about Crowley?”

“I don't care what Crowley thinks. Cas isn't his sub. He doesn't get a say in his behavior.”

That made Dean smile.

“Crowley might be at the top of the food chain, but in this house I'm the king.” Sam smiled. “Come on, Cas needs reassured that we aren't mad at him.”

Dean went up first. He found Cas sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the floor. Cas stood up when Dean came in.

“I really am sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to ruin dinner for you.” Cas's eyes were wide with worry.

“Sh, Cas it's okay, I'm not mad.”

“I still feel like a jerk.” Cas pouted.

“Well stop it. I'm fine, Cas. Really.” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's wrists and pulled him over for a gentle kiss.

Cas was staring at the floor again when Dean pulled away. “If it were fine, Sam wouldn't have needed to say anything.”

“Sam told you you were wrong and now you know. So it's okay now,” Dean tried to convince him.

Sam stepped through the doorway behind Dean.

“I want it to be okay.” Cas looked up at Sam. “Can you help me make it better? I just... I want to feel better.”

Sam's smile was gentle. “Of course, angel. But you know Dean isn't mad at you right?”

“I know,” Cas sighed. “But I ruined dinner and I'm very sorry. I'd like to make it up to him.”

Sam walked around to stand behind Cas and wrap his arms around his chest. “You know how you can make it up to him?” Sam whispered.

Cas bit his lip.

Sam ran his lips along the side of Cas's neck. “What do you think, Dean? Do you want Cas to make it up to you?” Sam raised one eyebrow. Cas shivered in his arms.

Dean couldn't hold back an enthusiastic smile at the insinuation. “Oh, yes.”

Sam grinned. “Go ahead, angel.”

Cas sunk like a stone. His palms came up to rest on Dean's hip, silently asking permission.

“Oh, yeah, angel do it.”

Cas expertly flipped open the button on Dean's pants and pulled the zipper down. He pulled Dean's pants right down to his knees and dragged his briefs down with them.

Dean was still soft, but looking down at Cas he was definitely getting there. Especially when Sam crouched down behind him and ran his teeth over Cas's neck.

Cas licked along the underside of Dean's cock and around the head, working him up until he was hard. Soft noises came from his lips as Sam bit and kissed every inch of his neck. They looked beautiful tangled up together. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Until Cas swallowed him down and his eyes fell closed with a shuddering breath. He could hear Sam whispering praise into Cas's ear.

“Good boy, angel. You're doing do good. Look at you taking care of Dean like this. Watch him, angel.”

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw the both of them staring up at him. Sam had a smile on his face.

“Oh, God,” Dean groaned. If Cas was an angel, Sam was the devil. Cas's big blue eyes stared up at him while Sam pushed his head down on Dean's cock, a wide grin on his face, murmuring filthy praises.

Cas swallowed around his cock. Sam let him up for air only to push him back down. “Stay down there, angel. You wanna take care of Dean don't you? Wanna make him feel good? Yeah you do. Such a good boy, Cas. Taking him so good. Dean's got a real thick cock doesn't he?” Sam traced a finger around Cas's wide spread lips. “He barely fits between these pretty lips, but you want it so bad don't you? You want Dean to cum in your mouth?”

Cas pulled off, gasping. A string of spit connected his lips to Dean's cock. “Yes, Sam.”

“What do you say, Dean? Cum in angel's mouth and all is forgiven?”

Dean looked down at Cas's swollen, spit soaked lips. “Hell, yes,” Dean agreed enthusiastically.

“Swallow him down for me, angel.”

Cas took him all down at once, moaning as Sam bit a line up his neck. He choked a bit as his body reflexively tried to gasp. Dean's hand went to the back of Cas's head as he came, most of it going straight down his throat.

Cas fell back into Sam's chest as he pulled away to breathe. Dean dropped to his knees beside them. Sam turned Cas's head for a kiss. Dean could see Sam's tongue working its way through Cas's mouth, tasting Dean there.

“Holy shit,” Dean panted.

Sam laughed.

“So who's next?” Dean asked.

“Oh no,” Sam said. “Tomorrow is a big day for us. Time for bed.” He stood, pulling Cas up with him. Then he jumped up onto the bed and flopped down on his back.

“Aw, come on,” Cas complained. There was small pout on his face.

Sam laughed. “Get up here.” He spread his arms out wide for the both of them and they gave in and curled up in his arms.


	15. Sealing the Contract

As per tradition, the day after an initial contract is signed it is to be sealed. More traditional couples would do something big and public sometimes gathering the family to witness anything from a kiss to a flogging. Sam was a little more modern and lot more progressive so they kept it simple. All three took the day off work and made a pact that not one of them would leave the bed for the entire day. A far better idea than a public flogging. Not that Sam had anything against flogging, but he did have a problem with his father getting an eye full of either of his lover's asses.

“What about food?” Dean asked.

“We just ate,” Cas laughed.

“But later...”

“How about, if we all get up together then it doesn't count,” Sam suggested.

“Sounds fair, but what if one of us _really_ needs to use the bathroom?” Cas asked.

“Then you can go use the bathroom, but you're getting spanked when you get back,” Sam said.

Cas thought it over. “It's worth it,” he announced and climbed out of bed.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, me too.” He followed Cas out of the bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall.

“It's going to be a long day,” Sam said to himself. “Not that I mind.”

They came back together with empty bladders, stripped, and climbed back into the bed. Sam was ready and waiting with his wooden hairbrush in one hand.

“Kneel at the end of the bed, both of you,” Sam ordered in a commanding tone. They both turned around and knelt like they'd been told to. “Good. Now I want you to lean forward and brace yourself on your left arm. Right hand on your cock. I want you both rubbing your cocks while I spank you.”

“This isn't much of a punishment,” Cas said.

“Today is supposed to be a fun day.”

“So we get fun-ishment?” Dean asked.

“Exactly. Now no more talking unless you need to use your safeword.”

Looking at them, Sam thought he just might be the luckiest person in the entire world. He had two of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen kneeling in front of him, asses presented, waiting for him to spank them. It was a beautiful sight, but there was one thing that could make it better. Bright red asses.

Sam laid one strike on Dean and one Cas, back and forth. He found the right rhythm to it. Dean made the best noises while Cas was more controlled, until Sam started telling them how good they were doing. Then they were both whining and moaning, hands running over hard cocks. Both of them had their backs arched, arms barely holding them up, but it pushed their asses up higher and led them to widen their legs so Sam could see right between them.

Cas's whines became and higher and more desperate. Dean had his eyes squeezed shut like he was getting close too. It made Sam wonder if Dean would ever be comfortable truly begging, but this wouldn't be the day he'd find out.

“Sam please can I cum?” Cas asked.

“ _Sam_ ” Dean groaned in agreement.

“Almost, not yet. Ten more, hold out for me then you can,” Sam promised.

He kept it up, alternating pretty red asses. One for Dean, one for Cas. Twenty strikes, ten for each. Then he stopped and said, “Okay, cum.”

Dean moaned and Cas gasped. Sounds of pure relief as if they'd barely held on. They both collapsed onto the bed.

Sam admired them as they panted on the bed, red skinned and sated. The only way they could ever be twice as beautiful as they were to begin with. He laid back against the head of the bed just to watch them recover. A minute later, Dean rolled over onto his back and all but purred like a cat while Cas sat up and hissed like one.

“Too much, angel?”

“I enjoy the power display more than the pain,” Cas explained. “It stings.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Dean teased.

“Yes, I would enjoy that,” Cas said, oblivious to the teasing.

“I think I have something better for you to put your mouth on,” Sam offered.

Despite the cheesy porn line, Dean licked his lips as his eyes fell on the tent in Sam's sweat pants.

“I don't know...” Dean looked back and forth between them. “Cas's red hot ass is pretty tempting.”

“Dean,” Sam said firmly. “Get over here.”

Dean moved like his head was drawn on a string toward his dom's dick. He placed a kiss on the head of his cock through his pants. Sam grabbed the back of his head with one hand and with the other shoved his pants down to his knees.

“Angel,” Sam called.

Cas placed himself beside Dean, between Sam's legs. He leaned forward to lick along one side of Sam's cock leaving the other side for Dean.

Dean couldn't reach Sam's cock from where Sam was holding his head. He tried sticking his tongue out as far as he could and only managed to touch it with the very tip. He whined.

“Sam.”

Sam shook his head with a small smile. “I don't know, Dean. I thought Cas's red hot ass looked better to you.”

Cas snickered.

“Sam.” Dean pouted.

Sam laughed. “Okay, fine.” He let go of Dean's hair. It was probably the best decision he made all day.

Dean surged forward and placed his lips beside Cas's. They both sucked and licked their way up and down the length, their tongues flicking out and running across the other's. They looked like puppies, racing to lick up their treat before the other could eat it all.

When Dean took Sam in his mouth and swallowed him down, Cas's mouth found Sam's balls. Sam could see Dean's spit run down and mix with Cas's as he licked up the mess. He shivered, “Shit!” and came into Dean's mouth. Cas licked up every drop Dean missed as they cleaned up Sam's cock.

Sam felt dizzy as he came down. He must have looked as out of it as he felt, because Cas was laughing at him. “Shut up and get up here you two,” Sam said, never bothering to open his eyes.

They crawled up on either side on him and relaxed into his open arms.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Dean had to ask, “So... when's lunch?”

***

Cas put together a couple of sandwiches for everyone and they gathered at Sam's dining table. Dean had swallowed down his sandwich and was reaching for another before the other's made much of a dent in their own.

“Slow down, Dean. It's not going anywhere,” Sam joked.

Dean said something unintelligible through a mouthful of food. Sam raised an eye brow at him. “You wanna try that again?”

Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed. “I said, you're trying to starve me keeping me locked up in the bedroom.”

“You can come downstairs and eat any time you want.” Sam grinned. “No argument from me.”

“So you can light my ass up like a Christmas tree?”

“You'd make a beautiful decoration.” He could have sworn Dean was blushing, but his face was hidden behind white bread.

“I agree,” Cas said. “We could set you up all pretty and spend the day watching your ass glow.”

Dean licked his lips and squirmed in his seat. “As long as somebody feeds me, I've got no complaints.”

“Speaking of,” Sam said, setting his own sandwich down and looking serious. “We should talk about limits.”

“Oh okay,” Cas said excitedly and starting ticking things off on his fingers. “Needles, electrocution, I'm not a fan of humiliation- that's not really a hard limit, um... I'm forgetting things. I know I am... I really need to write all of this down.”

“We'll come back to you,” Sam said. Cas nodded with a look on his face that said he was concentrating extremely hard on remembering. “Dean?”

“I don't have limits.” Dean didn't even bother to look up, seeming convinced about his statement. He kept all but making love to his lunch.

Sam and Cas both paused and shared a look.

“Dean,” Cas said, getting his attention away from the food.

“What?” Dean looked at them both. He shrugged. “I don't.”

“So, if I decided to... strip you down and tie you to the mailbox for three days you would be fine with that?”

Dean looked anxious, but he didn't change his mind. “I guess.” He set down his sandwich.

Sam tried not to look like he was getting impatient. “Dean this doesn't work if you don't work with me... uh- us. I mean.” He spared a glance at Cas.

Dean looked at Sam like he was an annoying little brother. “Why would you tie me to the mailbox, Sam?”

“That's not the point! The point is that I don't want to do anything that could hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

Dean's eyes were back down on the table. He looked somewhere between nervous and shy. “You're my dom, Sam. I... I trust you. I don't think you would hurt me.”

Sam didn't have any idea what Dean had been through in the past. He knew it was something terrible and hearing that Dean trusted him, seeing how vulnerable admitting it made him feel, really warmed something inside him.“That's great, amazing even, but everyone has something they just have to say no to... It's okay to say no, Dean and I'm asking you right now to get it out of the way so it doesn't come up later when it's already too late. And besides, that's not the contract you signed and you know it. I'm only asking because I want to keep you safe.”

Dean stared down at his plate for a while, mulling it over. “I guess... I'm not really into the whole human waste thing...”

Cas snapped his fingers. “That! That's the one I forgot! That was gonna drive me crazy.”

“Great, Sam said, glad they'd made some sort of progress. “Anything else?”

Dean hesitated again. “I...”

“Dean, you can tell me anything. I promise to respect your limits and I won't get angry,” Sam said gently. His hand reaching out to touch Dean's wrist.

“I don't like begging,” he said tentatively.

“Can I ask why?” If he could just understand what he'd been through, he could be better for Dean. He could help him heal.

Dean looked at him strangely.

Sam rephrased. “Are you comfortable telling me why?”

Dean shrugged like it didn't matter, but they could tell it was bothering him. He looked almost sick. “Michael used to say that a good sub always begs. He literally meant always. I had to beg for everything...” He stared down at the half-eaten sandwich on his plate. He seemed to be fighting back tears. “I forgot to beg once for dinner.” Dean swallowed and seemed to regain control of himself. “He didn't let me eat for a week. I was so sick that when I did get to eat something, I threw up almost every time.”

Cas reached out for Dean and gently held his other hand. His thumb ran comfortingly over his skin.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Sam said. His eyes reflected Dean's pain. “I'll never ask you to beg. Unless one day you're comfortable doing it again, but you never have to beg for anything.” Sam gave him a moment to relax.

“Is there anything else?”

“I don't think so.” Dean peeked up at them to see their pitying and sorrowful glances. His forced smile was almost genuine and he looked at Cas. “You gonna finish that, angel?”

***

No sooner were they back in bed did Dean realize he really had to pee. “Shit! Dammit!” he swore and crossed his arms over his chest like an angry child.

Sam and Cas both laughed at the pout on his face. “What's wrong, Dean?” Cas asked him.

“I gotta piss,” he grumbled. They laughed again. “S'not funny. Jerks.”

“So go pee, Dean,” Sam suggested.

“Tired. Wanna take a nap.”

Cas wasn't surprised with as much as he's eaten. He'd known Dean to eat himself into a coma on more than one occasion.

“I think we can postpone your spanking until a little later.”

“Really?” Dean's eyes brightened. He dove out of bed. “No take backs!” He ran for the door and darted out into the hall leaving the others laughing behind him.

“He's a lot better,” Cas said once he was gone. “He's always been confident with himself, but being this confident with a dom is... he's really changed.”

“I noticed that, too,” Sam agreed. He couldn't help but feel proud of Dean.

“I was worried he would expect too much to change and become scared, but he seems about as comfortable as always.”

“With enough love and trust, he'll never be afraid again.”

Cas curled into Sam's side. “I'm glad to see him happy. I'm glad you make him happy.”

“You do too you know.” Sam ran his fingers through Cas's messy hair.

“I know, but he's always had me. For a long time. Having just one person give you a reason to smile isn't always enough. Especially when you have as much darkness behind you as Dean does.”

“Your darkness matters too you know.”

Cas twisted around to look up at Sam. “And you and Dean make it go away. It's in the past where it belongs.” He pushed himself up on his arms to reach Sam's lips and gave him a slow and gentle kiss. Cold droplets of water were flicked onto the back of his neck.

“Hey! I was gone like two minutes!” Dean pretended to be angry coming back to find them kissing so affectionately they hadn't noticed his return.

“Aw look, he's throwing a tantrum,” Cas joked.

“Come on, baby. Time for a nap.” Sam patted the mattress beside him.

“I get to be the baby 'cause I'm the prettiest,” Dean grumbled.

“You sure are,” Sam kissed his forehead as he burrowed under the blanket beside him. “The prettiest baby.” Sam could tell Dean was hiding how much he enjoyed 'being the baby'. He looked at Cas to see if he'd noticed, but he was busy flipping through shows on Netflix. Sam just looked at him.

“What?” Cas caught his gaze. “If Dean is taking a nap, I wanna watch Game of Thrones.”

Sam smiled. If Cas didn't notice, he'd save that information for later. He snuggled down in the blankets with Dean, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close. He fell asleep to the sound of swords clashing.

A couple hours later, he woke up to the sound of Castiel yelling at the TV. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?” his voice was gruff and tired.

“Dinner time according to Dean I'm sure,” Cas said. The Game of Thrones credits played on the screen. “He woke up a while ago and was too comfortable to move, but I can hear his stomach growling from here.”

Sam looked down at the person in his arms, head tucked against his chest. Dean looked up him. “Have any interesting dreams?” Dean said knowingly with a smirk. His eyes flicked down to the general area of Sam's dick under the blankets.

Sam smiled. “I dreamed of how red your ass is gonna be when I get finished with you.”

Dean grinned, but it faded away as his stomach growled. Sam laughed. “Guess we'd better eat first.”

Pizzas were ordered, via Sam's cell phone, with special instructions to 'just come upstairs, door's open' which had Cas grinning mischievously.

“Cas we're not fucking the pizza man,” Sam said, before Cas could get too excited.

“Fine, fine,” Cas said, but his eyes continued to gleam blue and bright. “But what if we did? What if he was this cute little college boy and we lured him into bed with us?” Cas looked at the others to see them staring at him with interest. “What if we just stripped him down and ravaged him?”

They were all quiet for a moment, lost in their own fantasies of pizza boys and sex. Then Sam spoke, “I have an idea. Cas, you be the pizza man.”

Dean grinned. “I like where your head's at, Sammy.”

“Thought you were more interested in food than sex,” commented Cas.

“I like them both equally.”

"Okay," Sam cut in. "Cas is the pizza delivery man, Dean is a single submissive desperately awaiting pizza, and I'll direct. Okay, action!"

Cas moved to the end of the bed so he was facing Dean. He deepened his voice dramatically. "I have your deep dish with _extra_ sausage. That'll be twenty-three-ninty-nine _including tax_."

"Do you have change for a fifty?" Dean asked seductively.

"Delivery personnel only carry twenty dollars at one time," Cas said like this was very sexy information.

"You guys this is terrible," Sam cut in.

"Then I only have this _ten_." Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"And now it's so much worse. I don't know what I was thinking. Just stop."

"We don't want all of this sausage to go to waste. May I... _come inside_?"

"Only if you're expecting a _large_ tip."

"Ya'll are killing me."

Sam was saved by a hesitant knock on the front door. They waited to see if the door would open. There was a moment of hesitation and then the door swung on its hinges, closed, and footsteps followed.

"Hello?" came the voice of a young man from the first floor.

"Up here!" Sam yelled.

The footsteps sounded a little less uncertain as the boy came up the stairs and slowly pushed open the slightly cracked bedroom door. Cas took that as his cue to tackle Dean to the bed and roughly tongue fuck his mouth, seeming to decide that if they weren't gonna fuck the boy, they were at least going to sexually frustrate him before he escaped. Something, it seemed, he seriously wanted to do.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously as he came in. His cheeks were blushed bright red and he turned his eyes away from the scene on the bed. He came just close enough to offer the pizza to Sam and not a single step closer. "H- here." He bit his lip and held the pizza boxes out with both hands.

Sam tried not to laugh at the poor boy who couldn't decide if he wanted to be looking at the floor, at Sam, or at Cas's bare ass. He took the boxes in exchange for a couple of bills. He barely seemed to notice the money in his hand.

Dean had started moaning as Cas moved on to ravage his neck. " _Cas_ , shit!"

"You have a good night," Sam said, getting the boys attention back on his job.

"Uh, yeah... you too." The boy backed toward the door and then hurried away to his car.

Sam didn't let himself laugh until he heard the door close behind him. He swatted Cas's ass. "You almost gave the kid a heart attack."

"Bet he's out there jackin' off before he leaves," Dean said from beneath Cas who was everywhere all at once.

Cas stopped and pouted. "I wanted him to cum in his pants."

"Who says he didn't?"

"Okay, both of you, up!" Sam ordered. "Cas you sit over there. Dean up, hands and knees. You take your spanking, then you get pizza."

Dean stuck his lip out in a pout, but he got up and complied.

"How come you get pizza?" Cas complained while Sam took himself a slice and reclined on the bed.

"Consider it your own punishment for teasing the pizza boy." Sam smiled to himself.

"So cruel."

"Hey, I wanna see spanking over there. That's twenty and make it count. I want him to feel it when I'm fucking him after dinner."

The color had faded from the morning's spanking and there wasn't a single one of them that wasn't disappointed. So, Cas got to work making it right. He didn't hold back either. He knew how much Dean liked it. Even though both of their mouths were watering over the smell of pizza, they made their dom proud with loud strikes and low moans until Dean collapsed on the bed and Cas rubbed his warm, red ass.

"Perfect," Sam praised them both. He ran the fingers of his least greasy hand through Dean's hair while he cooled down.

Cas flipped open a pizza box and started eating with tiny, slow bites as though he wanted to taste every molecule.

"Dean?" Sam asked, checking on his unmoving sub.

Dean moaned something unintelligible. He sat up enough to be heard. "Pizza?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, Dean pizza."

" _Yess_ , pizza."

There was exactly one slice left when they were through and Dean couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of it. He kept staring as if looking at would make more room in his stomach for more delicious food. He even reached for it a few times before Sam closed the box for Dean's own good.

"I think you've had enough," Sam told him with a bright smile.

Dean patted his full stomach. "Yeah... I think the tank is full."

Cas snorted. "The tank is bursting at the seams. You're not gonna fit in your pants tomorrow."

"Then we'll just have to stay in bed all day again." Dean laid back on the bed with a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

"Don't you think we should get back to our jobs?"

"I don't think anyone will miss us for, say, a month or two," Dean said.

Sam laughed. "I wish, but just think of poor Kevin and all the paper work he'd be buried under."

"So young... guess we better help him out."

They both smiled affectionately at their happy, full-bellied Dean.

"Ya know," Sam said. "I hope you're not _too_ full. 'Cause I was pretty sure I said I was gonna fuck your ass after dinner."

Dean rolled over onto his stomach. "Have at it."

"I have a better idea. Lay on your back." Dean groaned as he rolled back over. "You're gonna love this I promise. Cas, how stretched is your ass?"

"How stretched do you want it to be?"

Sam blinded reached into the drawer beside him, grabbed a bottle of lube, and tossed it to Cas. "Enough to take Dean."

Dean wiggled a bit. "Really?" His eyes were wide.

Sam grinned at him. Sam took the bottle back from Cas once he'd coated his fingers and started working himself open. He squirted some into his palm and rolled it around in his fingers to warm it up before wrapping his hand around Dean's cock.

"Just watch, Cas," Sam told him, pumping his cock slowly, feeling it harden in his hand.

Cas was probably faking half of the sounds he was making, but it was still pretty good. All the moaning and whining as he fucked his ass with two fingers, then three, drawing it out until drool collected at the side of Dean's open mouth and Cas took pity on him. He pulled his fingers out and declared himself ready.

"Alright, angel. You know what to do." Sam let go of Dean's lube slick cock and moved back a bit so Cas could straddle him.

Dean's hands went straight to Cas's thighs. "No touching, Dean," Sam warned.

Dean's hands dropped back to the bed and clenched into fists. He made a frustrated sound.

Cas reached down to grasp Dean's cock and carefully lined himself up. He waited for Sam's permission to move. Sam caught his eye and nodded, allowing Cas to slowly sink down the entire length drawing low moans from the both of them.

"Stop," Sam said, once Cas was seated on Dean's hips, Dean's cock completely buried inside. "Nobody moves 'til I'm in Dean's ass." Dean groaned.

Sam grabbed the lube again and started working just one finger into Dean's ass.

" _Sam_."

"Relax, baby, I've got you." He stroked Dean's side with his free hand. Sam was all but torturing them, he knew, but this was the first time they'd actually had sex since signing their first contract and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to make it count.

He slid two fingers in. Cas found himself rubbing Dean's shoulders to help him relax while Sam worked. Of course, like any sadist, Sam couldn't help running his fingers over Dean's prostate one good time. Dean yelled both in surprise and from the sudden assault of pleasure and squeezed Sam's fingers. 

Sam thrilled in his control in the moment as both of his submissives sat through the sweet torment he brought. Dean was visibly a mess, licking his lips, mouth hanging open, breathing heavy. Cas was less apparent, only showing any sign of desperation in his eyes and his quick, but steady breaths.

He didn't push them much further. Once Dean was comfortably taking three fingers, Sam pulled his fingers free and received a soft sigh of relief from Dean.

"Lean forward for me angel," Sam said softly.

Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean and slowly leaned forward until their chests were almost touching. They both groaned as Dean was pushed deeper into Cas's hole.

Sam knelt behind Cas and slowly starting working his way into Dean's ass. He wrapped one arm around Cas, his other hand held Dean's waist. Dean had frustrated tears forming in his eyes that fell when Sam rubbed against his prostate and finally bottomed out. Dean let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Sam asked, he ran his thumb over Dean's hip soothingly.

"Yeah," he gasped. "Yeah I'm good. So fucking good."

Sam smiled and he turned his head to kiss the side of Cas's neck. "You ready?"

Cas nodded.

"Please, somebody move already," Dean said.

"As you wish," Sam replied. Sam tightened his grip on Cas. He pulled back his hips and when he pushed back in, Cas moved with him, leaning further forward and off of Dean's cock until Sam went back again and Cas slid back down.

The rhythm was perfect and maddening and too much and just right all at the same time. Dean's head tossed back and forth on the pillow in overwhelming pleasure as Sam played them both like puppets in the most erotic fucking dance marionettes had ever known.

All of them together was the most perfect feeling any of them had ever felt. Dean was mad with it, but Cas felt like he could stay that way forever. With Dean's cock in his ass and Sam's chest against his back.

Sam kissed and bit along Cas's neck. Castiel leaned forward to give the same to Dean, copying Sam's careful bites and exploring tongue.

Dean's hand gripped Cas's shoulders, letting his fingers dig into his skin when Sam didn't stop him. He groaned into the other man's neck. "Angel, _Sam_ ," he gasped their names as Sam pushed them both at a rough and hurried pace, all of them writhing and biting like fucking animals until Dean couldn't take it and he screamed, cumming before he could stop himself.

Castiel, always so in control, grit his teeth holding back until Sam murmured in his ear, "Cum with us, angel." and they followed Dean over the edge falling into a moaning, sticky, mass.

They all collapsed into a pile, still unclear where one ended and the others began, but none of them cared. Cas was panting into the sheets while Dean had a dopey grin on his face. Sam laughed, amused by his boyfriend's happy and satisfied faces.

"What are you laughin' about, sasquatch? I'm a sticky friggin' mess, do you mind?" Dean said.

Castiel laughed. "We marked him up good. Now everybody knows this is our bitch."

"Oh ha ha, _angel_."

"Hey look, it's midnight." Sam nodded at the clock on the night stand.

"Thank _god_. I have to piss," Dean hopped out of bed, staggered a bit thanks to his sore (for many reasons now) ass, and scurried off to the bathroom.

"You good, angel?" Sam asked him.

Castiel hummed contentedly. "I'm never gonna move again. I'm just gonna live in the middle of this bed."

"That's a good plan." Sam dropped down beside him and threw an arm over his shoulders.

Dean came back from the bathroom and snuck into the bed. He squeezed his way underneath Sam's arm and curled up between them. Happy and safe in their arms.


	16. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?  
> You may have noticed that this work is now part of a series. Yep, that's right, I'm doing timestamps. There's one already up and ready for reading, but I'm also taking requests. So, head over there and tell me what you want to see next or leave it in my ask box on [tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com). But don't leave it here, you'll confuse the writer.

Dean was pretty sure he was eighty-percent bruise. Everything was sore. Nothing wanted to move. Cas of course had to tease him with his easy range of movement because after all, "You literally asked for it, Dean". Yeah, whatever, Cas. It was totally worth it though. There were no regrets. Especially because Sam made what Dean mentally referred to as "Sorry I Fucked You Stupid French Toast" and it was seriously awesome.

Sure, he was achey and sore and it sucked, but waking up with Sam and Cas when the whole house smells like french toast and bacon was Dean's own personal heaven. He was pretty sure he was smiling like an idiot most of the morning. He was in pain, but he felt _so_ good. Even more so because Sam decided that Dean wear a butt plug for him during the day. It was _awesome_.

Neither of them was ready to let Cas head off to class that morning. Sam and Dean ended up pinning him against the front door until they had successfully kissed every exposed inch of skin, twice. Then, they let him pull himself away. They watched from the open door like sad puppies as he drove away.

Getting dressed was also an issue as neither seemed very happy with the other wearing pants to the point that Dean stole all of Sam's belts and made him chase him through the house until they both landed in a mess of laughter and kisses on the couch in the living room. Somehow they made it out of the door only ten minutes late.

Why human workers had yet to be replaced with androids, Dean wasn't sure, but he was certain there was some sadistic bastard at the head of that decision. Law had probably always been this boring, but suddenly it was a million times worse, no make that a billion. Knowing Sam was right upstairs gorgeous and trussed up in that perfectly fitted suit of his was driving Dean out of his mind. Seeing how relieved Kevin had been to see them, had made it worth it... for about an hour.

Dean was seventy percent throbbing bruises and forty percent lust and that those numbers didn't add up only spoke for how hard a time he was having concentrating. He kept thinking about how comfortable Sam's bed was and how it only got better when they were all naked and piled on top of it. He wanted to see Cas desperate and covered in sweat while Sam worked him over. He wanted his mouth on Sam's cock and this throat torn raw. In fact, he hardly cared what they did or how they did it so long as they were all together and very much naked.

When Sam came downstairs for lunch, Dean knew he was feeling the same way. It was unlikely he'd gotten very much work done.

He watched Dean with a predatory look that made his cock hard and his lunch very difficult to digest. Kevin came in to heat up something he'd brought in a lunch box that was very surprisingly not from a freezer. He sat on the counter, as usual, and texted someone while he ate. Either the sexual tension between Sam and Dean was rubbing off on him or he was texting his own dom, but he looked about as heated as Dean felt and it really wasn't helping. Though occasionally he did ask them a question or two about how things were going between them and Cas, but it was mainly the kind of polite small talk you have after a major life event such as making a contract. All of them were very obviously thinking of other things.

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He kept it on vibrate during work hours, but he didn't feel comfortable turning it off. Just in case something should happen to Cas. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything while he checked it. Dean snorted as he read the message. He wanted to tell Sam what Cas had sent him, but Kevin was still sitting there. Until all of a sudden he wasn't and the boy was all but running away back up to his office. He'd never seen someone so excited to thumb through case files, but it sure was convenient timing.

“Cas wants to know how my ass is doing,” Dean told his dom.

Sam grinned. “How is your ass?

“Well apparently Cas's ass is just fine. Which is totally unfair.”

“So it still hurts then?” Dean shifted in his seat. Sam was obviously very pleased with himself. “Show me.”

Dean glanced toward the open kitchen door where he had a clear view of the front door. Feeling complete trust for this man, Dean stood up and turned around. He unhooked his belt and pushed his pants as well as his briefs down to his ankles.

Sam made a noise between a moan and a growl. His hands squeezed Dean ass, kneading the sore purpling flesh and jostling his plug. Dean gasped and caught himself on the counter subsequently pushing his ass up higher.

“God, Dean. So fucking sexy. Bet it's been driving you crazy sitting down all day. Bet you've been hard all day thinking about my hands on your ass.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean groaned in agreement.

“We should take a picture for Cas. Wouldn't want him to miss out.”

Dean shivered. “Yes, sir.”

“You're so good for me, Dean. Stay just like that until I tell you to move.”

The cell phone camera clicked. A moment later the phone chimed with a notification and Sam chuckled.

“Cas thinks you're not sore enough. What do you think?” Sam swatted Dean's ass. The submissive moaned and his toes curled. “He says your thighs could use some attention. Would you like that, Dean?”

Dean was admittedly overwhelmed. He hadn't been so publicly submissive in a long time, but it was the first time he'd ever felt comfortable doing so. A client could come walking through the front door and he wouldn't mind as long as Sam was with him. The most important thing was he was _asking_.

“Yes, Sam please. But Cas...” So early in the relationship, Dean was really worried about Cas feeling left out with Sam and Dean spending literally all of their time together.

“One step ahead of you. Cas is ditching class as we speak.”

Sam's phone rang and he answered it, placed it on speaker, and set it on the counter beside Dean's hand.

“I'm hiding in a closet, but no one will overhear me here,” Cas said through the phone. Dean laughed at the image of Cas crammed in a janitorial closet with his phone to his ear. “I don't think he's supposed to be laughing, Sam.”

“You're right. He's not.” Sam's hand smacked against the skin of Dean's upper thigh hard enough for Cas to hear it over the phone. Dean grunted, his face next to the receiver.

“That's what I want to hear,” Cas commented. “Really give it to him, Sammy. You know he's a slut for it. Getting spanked at work like a naughty secretary.”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned.

Sam spanked his upper thighs leaving red hand prints as Dean made noises of pain and pleasure into the phone. All the while Cas encouraged them.

“Take it, Dean. We all know what a whore you are. How much you love bending over for your dom to take you however he pleases. You sound like such a desperate little pain slut. I wish I was there to tug and bite your nipples while Sam spanks you raw.”

Dean moaned and Sam smirked. “You're doing so good, Dean,” he praised. “You're thighs are getting nice and red. I have a client coming in later. Do you think they'll notice you squirming in your seat?”

“Maybe he should show them. We'll have him turn around, drop his pants, and show them what a good pain slut looks like.”

“Would you like that, Dean? Do you want everyone to see how well your dom takes care of you? Want all my clients to see your pretty bruised ass, your sore red thighs, and your plugged up hole?”

Dean panted helplessly into the counter, unable to form words. Sam's hand pulled a desperate whine from him each time it struck.

Cas's voice came from the phone again. “Play with your pretty nipples, Dean. Make them hurt.”

Dean let his head rest against the counter. His hands went to his chest where he plucked at his nipples.

“Harder than that,” Sam ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Dean twisted and pulled until he drew a whine from his own throat.

“Good boy.” They both praised at the sweet sound.

Sam ran his hands over the hot skin. “Do you think that's enough?”

Dean caught his breath for a moment before he answered. “Yes, yes sir.”

Sam placed a kiss on the back of his neck. “You did so good for me, Dean.” Sam picked the phone back up, presumably to send a picture to Cas.

Dean took a minute to bask in the tingling warmth of his newly reddened skin. He reached back to run his fingers over it and heard Sam snap another picture.

Sam chucked. “I think it's going to be a long day for all of us.”

***

The work day finally ended. Dean and Sam were first out the door. Behind followed Kevin who shook his head knowingly at their eagerness.

Sam couldn't keep his hands off of Dean during the car ride home. His hand ran up and down Dean's thigh and up his chest to tweak at a nipple through his shirt. Dean sat with his legs splayed wide, trying not to drool on himself as his dom teased him. Sam's hand dipped just below the top of Dean's pants. Just enough that his fingers brushed against Dean's cock and he left it there. Dean bit his lip, doing himself no favors as he squirmed in his seat, rubbing his sore ass against it.

Cas's car was in the driveway. They both hurried into the house to find their boyfriend waiting anxiously in the entryway. Sam was the first through the door and so the first to get tackled to the wall beside it as Cas threw himself at them.

Cas complained between frantic kisses, “Do you both- have any idea- how difficult – it is- to sit through a two hour lecture- on historical literature- with this- fucking- boner?”

Dean laughed and Sam smiled even as Cas continued to kiss him. Cas reached out blindly and grabbed Dean's hand. He dragged him over and put Dean's hand on the bulge in his pants. Dean moaned and at least some of it was in sympathy.

“I'm pretty sure this is a medical emergency. Somebody better be getting naked right now!”

Dean's own erection was suddenly a lot less urgent, watching poor Cas's frustrated writhing against Sam. He stepped up behind him and kissed a line down his neck while Sam worked on getting Cas's pants off.

To both of their surprise, once Sam had gotten Cas's pants off he sunk down onto his knees. He nosed at Cas's cock through his briefs. Cas groaned and his head dropped back. His briefs were already soaked through and Sam sucked gently at the wet patch of precum.

“ _Sam_ , please,” Cas moaned.

“Hush, angel. I've got you,” Sam soothed. His hands ran up Cas's thigh's. He grabbed Cas's briefs and pulled them down to the floor.

Cas's cock stood up against his stomach and left a wet spot on his shirt. He groaned as his cock was freed to the cold air. Sam shushed him again and ran his warm tongue up the length of it and took the head into his mouth.

Sam sucked gently on the head of Cas's cock and almost immediately sunk down, deep throating him. Dean and Cas groaned simultaneously. Dean fell back against the door. “You're trying to kill me.”

Sam smiled around the dick in his mouth, making a show of, apparently, having no gag reflex until a knock at the door made them all jump. Even Sam who got an irritated look from Cas whose dick was still in his mouth.

Cas looked at Sam who looked at Cas who decided he'd best put his pants back on, even if his balls turned blue and fell off as a result.

Dean let Sam open the door and stepped back a pace beside Cas. They were greeted by two police officers; one solemn faced the other smiling.

“Mr. Winchester we're sorry to bother you,” Sheriff Mills said. “We need to speak with Mr. Singer.”

“Hiya, Dean!” called Officer Hanscum with a happy wave.

“Please come in.” Sam opened the door wider and stepped aside. He lead the group into the living room and they all took a seat. Dean sat snuggly between Sam and Cas. Cas had grabbed his hand while Sam put his hand on Dean's knee.

Dean looked back and forth between the two women. “What is this about?”

“We just have a few follow-up questions about last week's attack,” Officer Mills replied.

Both Sam and Cas's hands tightened where they held Dean. He wanted to shrug them both off and tell them he was fine, but he let them comfort him.

Dean tried very hard not to think about the bruises that still remained and the pain that was still in his wrist or how sometimes when he breaths his ribs ache. “I told you everything I know.” Dean knew they could all hear the pain in his voice, though he'd tried to hide it. Sam leaned closer to him like he might try to hide him from his own demons.

Deputy Hanscom twisted his lips in sympathy. “We're real sorry ta put you through this again, but we're afraid y're not the only one these people might have gone after.”

Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Cas looked like he might be sick. Sam's grip tightened to a bruising degree.

“What do you need to know?”

“What happened the first night you were attacked? We need every detail you can give us,” Sheriff Mills asked.

Dean thought for a moment. “The woman lured me over. She had this sexy dominate way about her and I let her lead me outside. She made sure I was alone and no one was going to come looking for me. At least she thought no one would since I didn't have a collar.”

“She didn't make a move until she thought you were alone?”

Dean smirked. “Well she made plenty of _moves_ , but once they all thought it was safe for them, two guys came out of the darker part of the alley. I tried to leave thinking they were up to some kind of kinky game, but one of the men grabbed me. The other guy started kicking my ass while the woman kept up a monologue about what a shit sub I am. What she said, it sounded like she'd been watching me for a while. Like they were scouting for someone like me. Asking people about me and watching me.”

“What do you mean?” Mills asked.

“She knew about my... _nightly habits_.”

“So then what happened?” Deputy Hansum looked she could use a bucket of popcorn as she watched Dean intently.

“They tried to beat me into the ground until Garth showed up.”

“This is Garth Fitzgerald?” Sheriff Mills asked.

“You know Garth?”

“We went to the Garrison to get the security footage. We interviewed the staff while we were there.”

Dean looked at Cas. “You didn't mention that.”

“I didn't want to bother you.”

“Have they attacked someone else?” Sam asked. Dean looked back at the officers.

Deputy Handscum nodded. “Oh yeah, we've been getting reports about missing persons f'r about a month now, but we didn't have anything to go on until ya were attacked.”

“And there was another attack a few days ago. Another lucky one who got away and gave a similar statement,” Sheriff Mills added.

“Can we talk to them?” Sam asked.

“I'm afraid not, darlin'...” Deputy Handscum looked down.

“They died in the hospital shortly after we spoke to them.”

“How many people have gone missing?”

“At least four. We can't say anything else.”

“Right. We understand,” Sam said.

The officers stood and the others followed. “Thank you for your help, Mr. Singer.” Jody offered her hand.

“We're gonna get these monsters, don't chu worry now,” Deputy Handsum said with a confident nod.

“We'll let you know if anything changes,” the sheriff said and after some more hand shaking, the pair left.

Sam and Cas both stood in the entryway watching Dean. He didn't look at either of them. He just turned on his heel and went upstairs. They looked at each other, neither knowing what they should say or do. Ultimately they decided, the best they could do was to reassure Dean once more, that he was worth the world to both of them and they would kill to keep him safe.


	17. Desk Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally what this entire fic has been about. I wrote the outline for this before I even knew I what I was going to do with it.

A few days passed. Dean's skin crawled every time he noticed his lovers treating him with kid gloves. As if they didn't already baby him. He was surprised Sam wasn't offering to cut up his steak for him or that Cas didn't push his chair in for him because they'd done everything but. Even Kevin was acting strange around him like he was going to break.

Sure he didn't feel great. If he was honest with himself he was a little bit depressed. He didn't like thinking about the attacks. He liked to pretend that he was safe as long as he was with Sam and Cas and they curled up together every night feeling nothing but love and comfort but the truth was, that woman and her band of slavers were still out there and they held a grudge against Dean. If they found out where he worked or where he spent his nights, he could be in big trouble. Clearly, they had perfected their technique to ensure that they could kill you if they couldn't take you and they wouldn't be trying to kidnap him after all the trouble he gave them.

At least going about his normal routine made him feel better. Having breakfast with Sam and Cas. Driving to work with Sam. Answering calls, filing papers, looking over Kevin's hastily written paper work for grammatical errors. It was where he belonged and where he fit. It all felt right and with some time the visit of Sheriff Mills and Deputy Handscum became a memory and he thought about the slavers just a little bit less.

Sam must have noticed Dean's depression fading away since he was acting more normal, though Cas still seemed uncertain around him. Dean just wanted everything to be normal again. They hadn't even had sex since the visit and it was starting to get to all of them.

Fortunately for Dean, Sam had been waiting for the right time to go through with a little scene he'd been imagining since Dean first came to work at the law firm. He called Dean upstairs.

Sam pushed his chair back. “Come around here,” Sam said, gesturing to the desk in front of him.

“Okay.” Dean wasn't sure was Sam was planning, but he saw Sam hit a few buttons on his phone that he was pretty sure directed calls straight to his phone instead of going to Dean's first.

“No, bend over the desk. All the way over.” Sam adjusted Dean until he was right where he wanted him. With his ass right in front of Sam and his forehead resting on the opposite side. “Perfect.”

“Are you really gonna fuck me right now? I mean I'm all for it, but Kevin's in the next room and I'm not sure how soundproof these walls are.”

“No I'm not gonna fuck you. You're gonna be my little stress ball while I work.” Sam unbuckled Dean's pants and let them drop to his feet. He opened a drawer on the right side of his desk. Dean heard the drawer close and then something cold touched his cock. Dean almost jumped right off the desk.

“Easy,” Sam soothed. “This is gonna keep you from making a mess all over my lap.” Sam encased Dean's dick in three cool metal rings and snapped them closed.

A stainless steel cock cage. There was no chance of Dean even getting hard with how tight it was. Dean groaned.

“It's gonna be a long day isn't it?” Dean complained.

“I'll make it worth your while.” Sam placed a kiss on Dean's lower back. “I promise.”

Sam pushed on the little black plug sticking out of Dean's ass. Dean moaned and his eyes fell closed. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad to be played with all day, as long as Sam let him cum at some point.

Sam pushed and twisted the plug while Dean moaned and whined. Most of Sam's focus was on his computer screen as he read through a file, but he made sure to keep a hand on Dean, always toying with his plug so he didn't feel ignored.

Then the phone rang. Dean jumped, forgetting they were at work, in a lawyers office, where anyone could walk in looking for Sam and wondering why there was no one to greet them in the lobby.

Sam answered the phone and pulled the plug from Dean's ass simultaneously. Dean was careful not to make a sound. Sam set the plug on its base on top of the desk beside Dean. He slid his first finger inside and Dean moaned before he caught himself. Sam smiled and kept fucking Dean slowly with his finger while he took the call.

Dean whimpered as Sam slid in another finger. He pumped his fingers in and out at the most frustratingly slow pace. Then the call ended. Sam hung up and took his fingers out of Dean's hole. He slid the plug back in and went back to absent mindlessly twisting and pushing on it as he worked on a case.

Three phone calls later, Dean was a mess. His brain was nothing but static noise. He was desperate to get the cage off. He wanted something bigger than the plug and bigger than two fingers.

The next time the phone rang, Sam took the plug out and immediately slid two fingers in.

“Please, Sam, more.” Dean couldn't really think beyond 'please' and 'more', but luckily it was a enough for Sam and he pressed a third finger in beside the others. The call ended too soon and Dean was back down to the small plug. Sam almost felt bad, but he enjoyed watching Dean so desperate.

When the next call came in, Sam answered the phone and laughed. “Hey, Cas,” he said loudly enough to make sure Dean heard through his needy haze.

“Yeah, sure you can come by. Dean will be very glad to see you.” Sam's three fingers twisted around, stretching Dean open. “I've got something _real urgent_ on my desk that I think you can help me take care of.”

Sam hung up, but this time his finger's didn't leave Dean's hole. “You with me, Dean?” He ran a hand down Dean's back to get his attention.

“Yeah,” Dean said, but his voice was dreamy like he was barely awake. “Yeah, I hear you.”

“Cas is coming to visit us. I'm gonna take the cage off while he's here and he's gonna fuck you over my desk and if you can cum before Cas does then you'll get to cum. If you can't, then I'm gonna take the extra rings off that cage to put the cock ring on you and you'll have to wait until we get home. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said excitedly.

“The cage doesn't come off until Cas comes through that door.”

Dean closed his eyes and wished Cas was part roadrunner. If it wasn't for the cock cage, he'd be hard enough to cut diamonds by now.

When Cas finally came in, he wasn't all that surprised to find Sam talking casually on the phone with Dean moaning on the desk in front of him, frustrated tears beginning to form in his brilliant green eyes.

Sam hung up the phone and smiled at Cas. “Hey, angel.”

“I had a feeling the 'urgent thing' on your desk was Dean.” 

Sam laughed. “The best desk toy you'll ever find. I told him he can cum if you fuck him, but he's gotta cum first or he'll have to wait.”

Cas stepped forward to run his fingers through Dean's hair. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Sam pulled his fingers from Dean's ass and took the cage off of his cock. He pushed away from the desk giving Cas enough room to stand behind Dean.

Cas traced a finger around Dean's dripping hole. “You stretched him out good, sir.”

Sam groaned and stepped up to wrap his arms around Cas. “You looking to get fucked too, angel?”

Cas leaned back in his arms as Sam licked a stripe up the side of his neck and tugged at his ear lobe with his teeth. “ _Yes, sir_ ,” Cas moaned.

Sam couldn't stop himself from leaving a bite just under the hinge of Cas's jaw. “Take your pants off.”

Cas stripped in a hurry while Dean wiggled on the desk, obviously in need. Dean whined trying to draw attention back to him and his aching dick.

“Relax baby. You're gonna be so full in a second,” Sam soothed. He bent Cas right over Dean's back and snatched the bottle of lube off the desk. He coated his fingers and gently coaxed one inside Cas's hole.

Cas pushed back onto Sam's fingers moaning into Dean's ear. Cas's hard cock smeared precum along Dean's thigh as Sam fucked him on his fingers.

Dean groaned and collapsed against the desk letting his head drop over the edge. “Somebody's gotta fuck me.”

“Such a needy slut, Dean. You can't even wait your turn?” Cas's taunting turned to moans as Sam stretched him out. Then Sam's lube coated fingers wrapped around Cas's cock.

“You ready, Dean?”

“ _Please_.”

Sam pushed the head of Cas's cock against Dean's wet and stretched out hole. Then he spoke hotly into the shell of Cas's ear, “Push.”

Dean groaned as Cas pushed the entire length of his dick inside him. He panted against the desk, buzzing with the pleasure of finally being filled. Castiel kissed along the side of his neck.

Sam stroked his own cock while he watched them together. Cas giving short thrusts that made Dean whine. Dean drooling against the table top. They were perfect.

Sam pressed the head of his cock against Cas's hole and the other man stilled. “Please, Sam, just fuck me,” Cas gasped.

Who could say no to such a tempting offer? Sam pushed in slowly drawing sounds of pleasure from Cas and impatience from Dean. Finally, Dean got what he wanted when Sam started rocking his hips into Cas leading Cas to push into Dean effectively fucking them both at once.

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's biceps pushing him into the desk top with each thrust of Sam's cock, his own rubbing against the other man's prostate much to Dean relief.

Sam's phone rang. They all stopped and room fell silent. Sam picked up the phone. Then he started to move again.

Dean muffled his cries against the hard wood of the desk. Cas moaned in pleasure, knowing Sam's breathlessness wouldn't go unnoticed.

Cas spoke into Dean's ear. “You think they can hear you? You can try to cover it up, but I bet they can hear every sound you're making. They know you're Sam's little office whore.”

Dean whined. “ _Cas_.” Sam's voice was soft in the background of it all. How he managed to talk about criminal reconsiderations at a time like this, he'd never know. But there he was, casually fucking both of his boyfriends while on the phone with a client who probably enjoyed the implication of dominance that came from the gasps and whimpers Dean couldn't hide as the weight of both men on top of him pushed Cas's cock through his body.

Dean couldn't take it. His cock was hard, rubbing against the desk, Cas's cock massive, stretching him out and rubbing against his prostate fucking him senseless while Sam used them like a desk toy and Dean couldn't hold it back even though he _fucking tried_ and he screamed against the desk top, clenching _so_ tightly around Cas's cock.

“ _Fuck_!” Cas yelled in response and he came too, collapsing on top of Dean and filling his ass with cum.

Sam said something decidedly cheerful into the phone, though neither of them caught the words, and he hung up. He kept fucking Cas causing Cas to fuck into Dean and them both to groan at the over stimulation.

“Such good boys,” Sam praised, then he chuckled. “And my clients love you, too.” The both of them whined softly and exhaustedly until Sam finally came, leaving them both wet dripping messes on his desk.

Sam took a look at all the papers on the floor and the spilled cup of pens. “Now, who's going to clean all this up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 18 as you read this. It's about half finished, but I could really use some love to keep me going. Your love and support is what keeps me writing.  
> And DONT FORGET you can check out my timestamps for this fic in part two of the series by clicking on the series name below. If you have ideas for a timestamp and want to make a request or leave a prompt you can do so in the comments there or by sending me an ask on my blog.


	18. When You Try Your Best And It Just Isn't Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **\---TRIGGER WARNING---**  
>  I will say that this can't be TOO bad because it's something I'm pretty triggered by and I didn't struggle too much with writing it but you guys  
>  **this chapter involves someone's safeword being ignored.**  
>  I will say that it's a fairly brief moment near the end and no one is seriously hurt.  
> I can pretty much guarantee that it won't happen again in this fic.  
> Or probably anything else that I write.

Things settled into a routine. The trio woke in each other's arms, shared kisses and need fueled touches, then went to work, or more often school in Cas's case. Dean and Kevin bonded over stories of “my dom is crazy but I love him”. Cas might not like Crowley, but from what Dean heard, he at least took excellent care of Kevin. Dean came to think of Kevin like a younger brother.

When the weekend hit, Sam and Dean would hang around the Garrison with Cas and Garth. They all had lunch at the diner every Saturday where Patty flirted with the three of them like she couldn't help herself. It took Dean a while to realize it, but one day it hit him that he'd built quite a family for himself. He stopped looking back on the dark days of his past. Nothing was going to bring down the bright sunshine that was his every day.

It had been over a week since the Sheriff and Deputy came to visit and things had been good since then, but on this particular day things had been a bit harder. Sam and Dean had come from work to find Cas laying on the couch in his sweatpants shoving a bowl of popcorn into his mouth like he was a human vacuum cleaner. Neither Sam or Cas were big on junk food, but they both had their foodie comforts whenever something went wrong.

He looked at them with a sad puppy expression that made Dean feel all kinds of emotions that he didn't know how to deal with. Thankfully, they could always count on Sam.

“Bad day, angel?” He was at Castiel's side in a heart beat. He sat beside him on the couch and let Cas curl up in his lap. Sam pet his hair and Cas nibbled on another piece of popcorn, seeming calmer now. Dean stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what he should be doing.

“I did poorly on a paper.” He said so quietly they almost missed it.

“Did you do your best?” Sam asked gently, still stroking Cas's hair.

Cas shrugged. “I meant to, but science was never my strongest subject.”

“How bad is it?”

“I got a 'D'.”

Sam smiled. “That's all?”

“It's terrible.”

“It's not so bad, Cas. You can study hard and you can make up for it. I'll help you if you want me to.”

“You really think I can fix it?”

“Yeah. We'll study hard and get you a couple of A's and before you know it your average will be top of the class.”

Sam sounded so cheerful and convincing that Cas couldn't help but smile and put down the popcorn. He sat up beside him. “Will you help me. I need to... de-stress.”

“Of course, angel. Dean can help, too.” Sam's bright eyes sparkled up at Dean and Dean smiled, glad to be given any kind of direction.

“Right. Of course I'll help, Cas.”

“Let's go upstairs.”

Sam towed Cas along behind him as the three climbed the staircase to the bedroom. Dean and Cas stood facing Sam, patiently awaiting instruction.

“Dean get on the bed, sit up against the head board.” Dean nodded and quickly did as he was told. “Cas I want you down here at the end on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas climbed up on the bed facing Dean. Dean could still see a lot of tension on Cas's face, but he didn't look so miserable now.

Sam rubbed Cas's back comfortingly. “I know you don't like pain, but if you just breathe through it and trust me, I'll get you where you need to be. Can you do that, angel?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Sam walked around the bed and opened the drawer of the night stand. He took out a bottle of lube and dropped it in front of Dean. “Get yourself open so Cas can fuck you when he's feeling better.”

Dean groaned in excitement. It had been too long since someone fucked him. “ _Yes, sir_.” Dean's heart jumped when he said it. He'd called Sam 'sir' before, but something about it felt different. Like it was more natural. Like it meant something different than it had before. Dean even felt himself blushing a little bit as if he'd somehow said something more affectionate than he'd meant to. Sam didn't seem to notice anything, probably because the only thing unusual was Dean's internal crisis, so Dean let it go.

After dropping a quick gob of lube in his palm and coating his fingers with it, Dean bent his knees and spread his legs wide. He teased himself, slowly rubbing one finger around his hole before pushing it in just to the second knuckle and back out.

Cas's eyes were on Dean, watching him push his fingers in and out his hole, but his attention was mostly on Sam. Sam's hands ran over his skin, calming him until he was breathing even. Once he was calm and pliant the gentle rubbing stopped.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked him.

“Yes.”

Sam took it easy with the first few strikes to Cas's bare ass. His head dropped between his shoulders as he took it. Dean watched Cas's face as he grew progressively calmer until Cas was gasping with each sharp smack against his skin. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes seemed almost glazed over. Dean wasn't sure he was even watching him anymore, but watching Cas pant like that sure had him going.

Dean watched as each hard spank made Cas's body rock slightly, made his breath puff out in a rush, and a soft gasp escape him. He worked three fingers into his own ass, twisting them around, holding back his own needy whimpers each time he accidentally rubbed against his prostate. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. He looked up at Sam hoping to steal the dom's attention, but he stopped himself at the look on Sam's face. He was concentrating so strongly on Cas, eyes sweeping over his body after each strike, sometimes pausing, likely to admire the red color rising on his skin. His pupils were wide and the bulge in his jeans had to be bothering him, but right now he only cared for Cas. There wasn't porn as hot as this. In fact, porn was probably ruined for Dean now.

Then Sam stopped. Cas let himself drop onto the mattress, then he rolled over onto his back as he caught his breath. Sam ran his fingers through Cas's hair.

“How are you feeling, angel?”

“Better,” Cas sighed, a slight smile on his face.

Sam smiled back. “Good.” He his eyes turned to Dean and his expression turned from happy to hungry. Dean swallowed. “And you,” Sam knelt on the bed in front of Dean. He placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and slid it up behind Dean's neck. “are being so good for me, Dean.” He swooped in for a heated kiss, pulling Dean close by the back of his neck and holding him there while he dominated the kiss.

Dean continued to finger his ass open, not having been told to stop.

"Such a good boy, Dean." Sam was breathless, his lips red and swollen. His hand trailed from behind Dean's neck down to his chest. His fingers trailed over soft skin and brushed over one pert nipple.

Dean whined. "Sam, please."

Sam licked his lips. "Yeah, baby. I got you. Keep fingering yourself for me."

Sam trailed kisses down the side of Dean's neck, down his chest until his lips were just above Dean's leaking cock, his cheek almost brushing against it.

Dean whimpered. " _Sam_."

"Shh." Sam smiled. He stood and pulled off his belt dropping it to the floor.

Dean squirmed trying to get his fingers deeper as he watched Sam unbutton his pants and pulled out his cock.

He grabbed the lube from where Dean dropped it and slicked up his cock. Dean licked his lips as he watched Sam's hand stroke the length of his cock.

Sam climbed back on the bed. "You can stop now, Dean. I want to see."

Dean pulled his fingers from his hole leaving it gaping a moment before fluttering closed like it simply couldn't stand to be empty.

Sam gripped Dean by the backs of his knees and pulled him down the bed until he could wrap his legs around his dom. Dean's fingers curled in the bed sheets as Sam pulled him down onto his cock.

Dean groaned as Sam's cock pushed its way inside him. Sam dragged him down the bed, impaling him on his cock until Dean was in Sam's lap. He gripped Dean's thighs, holding him tight as he fucked him.

Beside them, Cas laid on his side, watching. He trailed his fingers up and down Dean's side.

“You're so pretty like that, Dean. Getting fucked on Sam's _big_ cock. You were made for taking cock weren't you?” Cas purred.

Dean shivered. His hand reached out for Cas, silently asking for more, eyes closed against the onslaught of Sam's rough fucking.

Cas's hand slid up Dean's side to his chest to tease his nipple. “Are you a good little bitch for us, Dean?” Dean whined as Cas pinched and tugged. “Yeah, we know you are. Watched you stretching yourself out for, Sam. You needed a cock in you so bad. How does it feel, baby, getting fucked like that?”

“ _God, Cas_ ,” Sam gasped, fingers digging bruises into Dean's thighs holding him tight as he plowed into him, both of them so close.

“You gonna make Sam cum on your cock, Dean? Make your dom cum, Dean.”

The other two moaned. Sam expertly rubbed himself against Dean's prostate and bent forward to catch Dean's bitten red lips in a rough kiss still fucking him into the mattress fingers bruising soft skin.

“I'm gonna- Sam-” Dean gasped. “I- I'm-” Dean's head tossed on the pillow as he sought permission.

Sam said gently in his ear, “Go ahead, Dean. Cum.”

Dean ground his teeth together, screaming as he came, tears in his eyes. A moment later he opened them to find Sam gently stroking his arm while Cas watched him hungrily. They both watched him catch his breath.

“Are you ready for Cas, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Dean said clearly.

Sam smiled. “Okay, but Cas be gentle. I was a little bit rougher than I intended to be.” He ran his long fingers over the discoloration at the top of Dean's thighs.

Cas switches places with Sam, all but pushing the other man out of the way. “My turn,” Cas grinned. He traced a finger around Dean's swollen, stretched out hole. He pushed a finger inside, then quickly two. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out. “You're gonna take my cock, too. Gonna feel so good wrapped around my dick.” Dean squealed when clever fingers brushed over his prostate. “Gonna take me like you, Sam? You're gonna be a good sub slut for me, Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean panted.

Cas pushed in another finger and fucked Dean on them harder, faster. Sam's cum slicking the way, even if the friction was on the side of too much Dean's still sensitive body. Cas stuffed another finger inside.

Cas licked his lips. “Think you can take my whole fist, Dean? You're so stretched out from Sam's cock. Stretched out like a little slut.” Cas kept pumping his fingers in and out, faster and harder. He wasn't even meeting Dean's eyes when he spoke anymore. Dean grunted and closed his eyes.

“Cas, slow down,” Sam cautioned.

Dean whined and tried not to squirm, but the way Cas was slamming his hand into him was becoming painful and now he was starting to work his thumb in with the rest, his eyes locked on where he was pushing his way inside of Dean.

“Ugh, _Cas_ ,” Dean groaned. He grit his teeth and a brief moment of panic flashed through him and was gone again as Dean remembered he was safe here with Sam; Even if Cas was too messed up about something to see clearly. “Cas,” he gasped again, “Impala!”

But Cas didn't stop.

“Cas!” Sam shouted, he put a hand on the other man's shoulder and was brushed off.

“Castiel!” Sam grabbed onto Cas and hauled him back and off of Dean dropping him on his feet beside the bed.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Cas shouted.

“What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?” Sam barked back, fury so bright in his eyes they could have been red. “What was the one rule I gave you, Castiel? Never to cause Dean distress. And you hurt him!”

“I didn't-!” Cas looked at Dean gasping behind them, knees curled slightly into his chest. Frightened was too strong a word to describe how Dean looked but it wasn't far off. “I didn't mean...”

“You hurt Dean and ignored his safeword.” Sam was all controlled rage and clenched fists. He looked at Dean and back at Cas. “I'm going to take care of Dean. Please wait downstairs,” Sam said with inhuman patience.

Cas bolted from the room. Dean called after him, but he was out the door without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry about this guys... it's just what happened... tomorrow is another day...
> 
> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. It WILL be soon. It's finished aside from editing, but I'll probably try to finish ch20 before I post it so send me lots of love and encouragement and I'll get it done faster.


	19. Dropping Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I am damn proud of this chapter. It is especially good and I'm pleased with myself.  
>  **TRIGGER WARNING for sub-drop in this chapter and a little bit of dom-drop.**

**“Meg Masters”.**

The words were burned into Castiel's eyes. He had been staring at them for so long. He wasn't sure how long. He wanted to talk to her. Wanted to tell her what he'd done, but instead he sat in silence, staring. He'd done the worst thing he could have possibly done as a dominant. Just who the hell did he was think he was playing this game anyway? He wasn't a dom. He never had been. Trying to be one always led to failure. He'd lost Meg. Now Dean, too.

Knowing Dean, he would forgive Cas and want everything to just be normal and happy again. Sam wouldn't allow it. Because Sam is a good dom. The best dom. He'll do whatever he has to to keep his sub safe. Even if he needs to be kept safe from his best friend. Because Cas is a terrible dom who ignores safewords and takes his problems out on trusting submissives. And Dean was already so messed up by all the wrong he'd been done in the past. He was so close to healing. Castiel had ruined everything. He just hoped Dean would stay with Sam and that Sam would know how to help Dean recover again.

Of course he would. He was Sam. And Sam was the best dominant Castiel had ever met. And he'd lost him. Lost the only dom that could ever care for him, never competing with him, never threatened by him. There had only been love. They had all been in love. The man Castiel had first fell in love with and the man that Castiel needed more than he'd ever known he could need someone. And Castiel had fucked it all up. He just hoped he hadn't ruined anything for Dean. Maybe they could still be friends. Maybe Sam would still let them be friends. Sam wouldn't want to tell Dean they couldn't, but he might after that. Cas was just another dom on the list of bastards who had abused Dean.

***

Dean was curled into Sam's side. Two strong arms wrapped around him. Dean had cried a bit while Sam gently coaxed him to rehydrate and have a snack. Dean wanted to fight to not have to eat the dried banana slices Sam fed him, but he was tired. Mentally and physically. So he let Sam do what he wanted.

Sam was holding him now. He had him wrapped up in a soft blanket. He was safe in Sam's arms. The soreness all over his body felt bad though. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Worthless. Disposable. Used. He kept choking up tears that Sam gently brushed away. He was humming a song that Dean recognized but couldn't place. He thought maybe all of this cuddling was just as much for Sam's benefit as Dean's. It made him feel a little bit better to think that Sam was comforted by him. Made him feel a little less dirty. He wished Cas would come back and hold him, too. Even if that was stupid and weak. Cas could make it okay again.

Dean recognized the feeling as sub-drop and he knew that Cas was the cause of it. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. He wanted to fall back on old habits and let himself believe that he could have done something better. That good submissives never safeword. A dominant knows when you've have enough. They'll tell you when you're done. But no. Dean wasn't going to go back to those days. Acting like that made Sam look down on him. It earned him pity and more gentleness from Sam than he wanted. He liked when Sam was rough and treated him like the strong submissive he knew Dean was. He was so proud of himself when he trusted Sam to treat him that way. When he didn't cower. When he let himself trust Sam.

He still trusted Cas, too. It took him a while to admit that what Cas had done was wrong. It took him even longer to figure out that Cas should have talked to Sam more about how he was feeling. That Sam would have known better what to do if Cas had talked more. This was on Cas, but it wasn't something unforgivable. Just something they all needed to have one of those long uncomfortable talks about that Sam was so good at.

“Are you okay now, Dean?” Sam asked gently after a long silence.

Dean nodded. “I'm sore, but I'm okay.”

Sam seemed to know what he meant. “How about I get you a bath running and then I'll order take out?

“Will you call Cas and make sure he's okay? I just... He probably thinks we hate him or something...” Dean worried his bottom lip.

“I was planning to. I didn't know if you wanted to hear about it or not.”

“I'm not mad him. I understand.”

“You don't blame yourself do you?”

Dean shook his head. “I know he messed up. I forgive him for it though. Please don't be too hard on him. Tell him that we still... love him, okay?”

Sam kissed Dean's forehead. “Yeah, baby, I will. I'll tell him. I'm still mad at him, but I'll forgive him, too. I know he didn't mean it. It can't happen again though.” Sam gently pried himself away from Dean. “I'm going to get the water running. If it doesn't hurt too much you could pick out some clothes. I'll be back in a minute.”

He disappeared down the hall. Dean curled up in a ball inside his blanket. His mind was racing and full of hurt. He knew it wasn't real. It was a side effect of coming down from so many pleasure chemicals so fast. He knew Sam was doing everything right to avoid sub-drop, but it hit anyway. The bath would help and then they could curl up and watch tv together and eat too much, but it wasn't going to go away until Dean could see Cas again. He needed to tell him that he was forgiven. He needed Cas's reassurance that he still loved Dean and he hadn't meant to hurt him. Because he knew all of that, but his rising depression didn't give a shit.

Sam wasn't gone long and then Dean was sinking himself into a warm bath tub while Sam scurried away, presumably to call Cas. He sighed and let himself relax into the water, even if it was impossible for his mind to relax the way his body did. He just wanted Cas to come home and they could all pretend like this never happened. It wasn't going to work that way though was it? It just wasn't as easy as that no matter how much he wanted it to be.

Sam wasn't gone very long. He came back to the bathroom and poked his head in the door. “Do you want me to sit with you or would you rather be alone?”

“Would you... stay with me, Sam?” Dean kicked himself for being needy, but he remembered that being honest with his dom was what he was supposed to do.

Sam smiled. “Absolutely.” He grabbed a wash rag and knelt beside the bath. Dean let himself relax while Sam washed him with warm soapy water.

“Did you talk to Cas?”

“He didn't answer, but he texted me back. He was said he was staying at his place tonight. I asked him to let me know when he was there.”

Dean stared down at the water. “He should come home...”

“He probably needs time to himself. I'll call again tomorrow morning, try to convince him to come back.

Sam spent some time rubbing at Dean's sore muscles until the man's was breathing a little more steady. Then he drained the water, murky with soap, and helped Dean out onto the tile floor. He got him all wrapped up in a soft towel; he thought it might have been one Castiel brought over from his place.

Neither of them felt much like sleeping. They both changed into some comfortable pj's and sat together on the couch. Dean flipped channels for a while until he found some silly adult cartoon about a clumsy ridiculous submissive and his caring but authoritative domme. Sam did a lot of eye rolling, but as long as Dean was laughing and distracted it was worth tolerating.

***

Cas wasn't answering their calls. He'd send Sam a text every once in a while to let them know he was alive, but from what they could tell he wasn't listening to their voice mails either. Because if he was he would know how much they missed him, that they weren't mad, and they wanted him to come home. Well, Sam was still kinda mad, but he was ready to forgive if Cas would just come and talk to them.

Sam had a trial to win. He seemed pretty confident about it in fact. Dean was pretty proud of his lawyer strutting around the office gathering up the files he needed and heading out to handle this case like it was the trial of the decade. He left Dean to hold down the fort, taking any calls that came in and setting up appointments for him. The office was pretty dead though.

There was a few calls, two for Kevin and one for a consultation that Dean was able to handle himself before setting up an appointment for Sam the next day. That was all there was by the time lunch rolled around. Kevin never came downstairs. Dean assumed he was up there munching on one of those fancy lunches his dom had been packing for him every day.

At noon on a Monday, Cas would be back home. He had two morning lectures and then ended the day early. He sometimes picked up a few hours at the Garrison, but with it being a week day they didn't need the extra staff so that was only someone was out sick. Dean could go and check on him... maybe even make it back before Sam returned.

Dean felt a little bit sick at the notion of taking off without telling Sam where he was going, but it wasn't like he could call Sam anyway. He would have left his phone in the car since they aren't allowed in the courthouse or at least turned it off and tucked it away. But he _needed_ to go see Cas. It wasn't like Sam would have told him not to. In case, he decided to leave Sam a voicemail. Then Sam would know where he was and he wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving without saying anything. Dean smiled to himself thinking maybe he _could_ be a good sub sometimes.

He let Kevin know he was leaving to handle something important and yes he was fine and no he didn't want to talk about it and to make sure Sam had checked his voicemail when he came back in.

Cas's apartment was in town, but it wasn't as close to the firm as Dean would have liked. Dean berated himself for letting himself get out of shape as he walked. It took him maybe twenty minutes to get where he was going. He huffed his way up the unfriendly hill that Cas's condo sat on top of. He opted for the elevator over the stairs and _finally_ he reached Cas's front door. Dean caught his breath for a moment before knocking.

The door opened very slowly. Cas was standing on the other side. His hair was a mess, his tie was loose, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

“Dean? What are you doing here?”

He looked pale and sad. The sight of him broke Dean's heart. “Cas we need to talk.”

Cas just stared a him.

“Let me in?”

Cas nodded and stepped aside. He closed the door behind Dean and they both stood quietly in the den.

“What happened, Cas?” Dean's voice was quiet. Cas could hear the hurt that he'd been afraid of.

He couldn't look Dean in the eye. “I...I just needed to be in control. I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't have enough control over myself to be able to control someone else. I didn't mean to hurt you- I didn't mean to...”

Dean moved like he wanted to reach out to him, but he didn't. “I know. I know you didn't, man. It wasn't like you. You were in a bad place.”

“And Sam tried to help me. And I should have told him that I wasn't in any place to...”

“You fucked up.”

Cas flinched, but he finally looked up at Dean.

“Sam is pissed. I... I'm hurt, Cas. I never would have believed that you would... that you'd ignore my safe word.” Dean sounded like it hurt him to say the words out loud.

“I'm so sorry, Dean. I don't know what I can do...”

“Just promise me it won't happen again. Say you're sorry and you learned your lesson and come home. Please, Cas.” There were tears in his eyes and now he couldn't look at Cas.

“I am sorry. Really sorry, but what if it _did_ happen again? It was an accident this time. It could be an accident next time.”

“And Sam will be there the next time. And you'll be smarter the next time. You'll know better than to play rough when you're feeling bad.”

“I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Please, Cas just come home,” Dean begged.

Cas's breath caught. “I want that. More than anything. But what if I can't be trusted?”

“I trust you.” Dean stepped forward, finally reaching out to Cas, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Cas look down, eyes toward Dean's chest, but he wasn't really seeing. “What about Sam? What if he doesn't want me around anymore?”

“Sam's mad, but he still loves you. You'll sit down and you'll talk and Sam will help you.”

“He tried to help me the last time.”

“It wasn't his fault that it didn't work like he expected it to. Don't worry about Sam...” Dean sighed. “I miss you, Cas.”

“Dean...” Cas looked up into Dean's eyes. His arms wrapped around Dean.

Dean stepped forward for a kiss. It was soft for second, then they were both frantic and desperate, hands tugging at each other's clothes. Cas backed Dean toward the bedroom, the pair of them locked at the lips. He pushed Dean back onto the bed to tug open Dean's belt and get him bare. He looked _so good_ , laying back on the bed, naked, lips wet, and his cock rock solid. He looked up at Cas with wide pupils.

Cas licked his lips.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean panted reaching a hand up for him.

Cas sunk down to his knees on the floor instead. He licked a stripe up Dean's cock. Dean's head fell back against the mattress, his legs spreading wide to give Cas room.

“ _God, Cas_ ,” Dean moaned.

“Such a little slut, Dean.” His lips were soft against the tip of Dean's cock, pressing gentle kisses into his skin and earning soft whimpers. Cas licked over his slit, catching precum on his tongue. He held Dean's thighs open wide sucking just the head of his cock into his mouth, stopping Dean from pushing his hips up any further in his need.

Cas smiled up at Dean, watching him run a hand through his own hair, watching him twist his fingers in the sheets _needing_ more, but just taking what he got.

“Such a good boy, Dean,” Cas told him. He let Dean have what he was hoping for, taking his cock all the way down. He couldn't hold himself there for long, he never could with just how much of _Dean_ there was, but it made Dean crazy anyway.

“Please, Cas,” He gasped.

Cas bobbed his head, sucking slowly, never enough for Dean to even get close. Dean groaned in frustration, but he let himself relax against the mattress, let Cas play with him, let himself just feel good and whole and right and finally back with Cas again.

Cas pulled his soft lips from Dean's cock to press kisses across Dean's abdomen. “You're a good submissive, Dean.” One hand gently stroked Dean's cock. He pinned Dean to the bed by his hips as he took him in his mouth, this time sucking harder and making circles with his tongue.

“ _Uughhh_ , Cas,” Dean whined. He fisted the sheets, struggling to keep a hold of himself, to be good for Cas. “Cas!”

Cas gently stroked Dean's hips with his thumbs as he held him in place. “Go ahead, Dean. Cum for me.”

Dean released a choked off gasp. His toes curled and he couldn't stop his hips from pushing up forcing his cock deeper into Cas's mouth.

Cas licked his lips. He climbed up the bed beside Dean and pushed damp strands of hair back from his forehead. He gave him a sweet kiss as he opened his eyes.

“How do you feel?”

“Fucking awesome.” Dean grinned.

Cas laughed, gently massaging Dean's thigh. “Let me get you something. Is water okay?”

“That's fine I guess,” he said, but he pouted a little bit.

“Yeah, I know. 'Water Sucks' or whatever it is you insist on complaining.”

“It's gross and it's tasteless and it _does_ suck.”

Cas smiled at him. “Sorry, I don't have much else. I haven't been here in so long so I don't have a lot of food.” Cas looked at the clock on the night stand. “Have you eaten lunch? It's after one now.”

“Aw, shit,” Dean groaned.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I'll make you something. Please make sure you're eating properly. Don't make me tell Sam on you.”

Dean shivered a little at Cas's dom tone of voice, but he rolled his eyes anyway. “I've been eating fine.”

Cas patted his thigh as he stood up. “Good boy.”

“You tryin' to make me cum again?”

Cas smirked. “How much time do you have?” He stepped out of the bedroom and turned down the hall only to be stopped in his tracks with one foot in the living room.

Sam was standing in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's all celebrate that I just broke 50k words on this fic making it officially the longest thing I have ever written.


	20. Staring at the Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING FOR DEPRESSION (mentioned)

Sam stood in the center of the room, hands in his pockets, eyes not quiet meeting Castiel's. He looked guilty. He felt it, too. Because for a few minutes he worried and he was pissed off and he drove like a maniac to get down to Cas's place to make sure that Dean was okay. Because he forgot for a moment _who_ Cas was. But now he's looking at him. A second ago there was that shimmering blue light in his eyes, but when he spotted Sam it was replaced with pain and it cut into Sam, too.

“Cas,” he said his name. To break the silence, to get him to stop looking like that, for Dean to come out and tell him everything was okay and he was fine and Cas was fine and they could all just go home now.

“Sam listen,” Cas started in a hurry. “I'm sorry. So sorry. I wasn't myself and I wasn't in control and I know that's no excuse I'm not trying to make excuses for what I did-”

“Cas.” Sam knew all of this. That apology was all he looking for, but Cas was all but tossing his heart into Sam's hands and this wasn't right. They'd both made poor choices that night, but Dean was okay and they didn't need to keep torturing themselves over it.

“No, Sam. Please just listen to me,” He paused. “I should have said something. I should have listened to you. You told me to stop and I heard you and I heard Dean and I _saw_ \- I _saw_ that something was wrong and I messed up. I wasn't thinking!” His eyes were tearing up and he looked unsteady.

“Cas.”

“And I know you probably can't forgive me and you'll want to take Dean home and you won't want him to see me because I wouldn't want him to see me I mean I have no self control and-”

“Cas! Stop okay! Stop.” Cas finally took a breath. He stop and he looked at Sam and he waited. “I'm sorry too, Cas. I... I did what I would have done with any sub. I would have taken them out of their mind, made it all go away. I didn't think... I should have realized being a switch that maybe that wasn't what you needed.”

Cas shook his head. “You did help, Sam. I felt so much calmer with you taking care of me, I really did, but... I was so stuck in my own mind and just... everything was bad. It was so bad and I don't know how it got so bad... because everything was _so good_.”

Sam approached slowly, giving Cas the space to say no, and pulled Castiel into a hug. “It's all okay now. I shouldn't have let you run off like that. I should have came and got you sooner. I'm so sorry, angel.”

Cas blinked teary eyes up at him. “How you even call me that after I hurt Dean and I broke the rules and-”

“Sh, Cas, it's okay. Just breath okay?” They were both quiet. Sam just held Cas close, keeping him safe as the tears fell. 

“I heard you in there with Dean. You're not a bad dom, Cas. Everyone screws up every once in a while. Yeah, a safeword is a pretty big deal, but it didn't end badly. Everyone's okay. You took good care of Dean today. I'm proud of you.”

Cas sniffed. “You are?”

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, angel. I am.” He hugged him tight again and he felt a little smile against his chest. “How about this? You go and make lunch and I'll take care of Dean. Then, we're going to sit and talk about what's been going on that you would end up in such a bad place. Deal?”

Cas nodded. “Okay.” Cas unglued himself from Sam seemingly with reluctance, but Sam didn't let him go without a quick kiss.

Castiel smiled. He looked happy. Like Sam had taken his worries away with a single kiss.

Sam watched him walk away to the kitchen before turning to look down the hall. He laughed to himself when he caught Dean ducking back into the bedroom like he thought he was playing secret agent. He made a pit stop to the kitchen for that glass of water Cas had been after and then went into the bedroom.

Dean was sitting on the end of the bed. He had his pants on but the rest of his clothes were either scattered around the room or back out in the hallway.

Sam sat beside him and handed him the glass. Dean took it with a quiet “thank you”.

“You feeling okay?” Sam watched his submissive sip on his drink.

“Yeah. Great even.” Dean watched the carpet.

“Good because I'm seriously considering a spanking.”

Dean choked on his water.

Sam tapped his foot on the floor, taking a minute to control himself. “You took off, Dean. Middle of the day. All by yourself. You came all the way across town. Didn't even take a cab did you? Or a bus? Did you walk all the way here, Dean?” Sam was clearly trying very hard not to raise his voice and failed every couple of words.

“Yes, sir.” Dean flinched.

Sam drew in a deep breath. “Dean. It isn't safe out there. There are slavers still on the loose you know that!”

“I'm sorry.”

He sighed and regained his composure. “I know you wanted to come see Cas and you have every right to go where you please, but for the love of god do not take off on your own. I'm not terribly comfortable with Kevin being left alone at the office either. In fact Crowley sent someone down there to spy on the place until we get back. People are going missing. Buddy system remember?”

“You left Cas by himself,” Dean grumbled.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I know. At the very least Cas passes for dom half the time. And Cas doesn't go walking around by himself. He takes his car.”

“We carpool,” Dean pouted.

“Next time I have a case we'll drive separately so you can go wherever you want. Okay? Just... I broke like eight traffic laws getting down here. You weren't answering your phone- I didn't know what to do. I was prepared to tear the town apart if you weren't here.”

“I'm really sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to make you worry.” Dean stared into his drink. “And I should have thought about Kevin.”

“It's alright. I'm about ninty-nine percent sure that Crowley already had that guy sitting in our parking lot and he was just looking to have a pissing contest over who's submissive was more responsible when he called me.”

Dean smiled.

“And next time, eat lunch first.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean was still smiling.

“Cas is making food. We should go eat.”

They went down the hall to find Cas fixing them each a plate of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Sorry, this is kind of all I have,” Cas said bashfully.

“No, this is great, Cas. We could use some comfort food,” Sam said.

Sitting together on the couch, things were awkward to say the least. They all ate their food, no one making eye contact, but Sam could feel the other two's eyes on him. He sighed with frustration at the both of them.

“Why are you two looking at me like that? I'm not going to separate you. You aren't dogs! We're a family.” He looked at each of them sternly.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry.”

“Sorry, Sam,” Cas said.

Sam sighed. “Cas do you... have you had problems with depression before?”

Now Cas looked uncomfortable. “When I was in high school, but that was a long time ago.”

“Is that what's been bothering you?”

“I don't know... maybe.” Cas slid his feet back and forth over the carpet.

“I think that it might be. I think you've been trying to keep it together on your own and you didn't want us to notice. I just thought you were stressed about school with finals in a few months and graduation. It made sense for you to be anxious, but it's more than that right?”

Cas couldn't look at Sam's great big puppy dog eyes. He took a deep breath. “Yeah. I... I've been kind of depressed. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin how great everything's been and it really isn't as bad as it could be.”

“It's bad enough to make you act like someone you're not. Are you on medication for it?”

Cas shrugged. “I was, but there was an issue with my insurance and drug prices rising and they wouldn't cover me anymore. I don't make enough to cover the extra expense. My father is paying my bills for me while I'm in school, but I don't like asking him for things and he doesn't know about this anyway.”

“Cas.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “This is the kind of thing I expect you to tell me about. I'm not going to blame you because I understand you're sick and you're not yourself and it can't be something you're eager to talk about, but this is something I can help you with.”

“This is my problem, Sam.”

“We have a contract. If you aren't going to let me take care of you then it doesn't mean anything.” Sam softened his expression and reached his hand out to rest on Cas's knee. “Let me help you.”

Cas placed his hand over Sam's. “Yeah... okay.”

An uncomfortable tension sat heavy in the air again. Dean focused on finishing off his bowl of soup, but eventually the silence got to him. He cleared his throat. “ _Sooo_ , Sam, how was the trial?”

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Dean hunted down his clothes and did his best to make himself presentable. His pants were a bit wrinkled, his shirt was worse, but there was only a few hours before closing time anyway so it wasn't too likely anyone would be coming by. Still, Dean liked to look nice since he was in fact the first thing that a person sees before meeting his dom and/or Kevin. At least his hair could be tidied.

Cas had agreed to come back home. He was going to clean up his place and pack a few more things that he realized he'd left behind the first time they had packed up. They would all be home to have dinner together and Cas was promising something fancier than grilled cheese for the menu. Even if Sam had insisted it wasn't necessary. Dean thought it would be nice to have a big meal together after being apart far what felt like a decade.

Dean felt safe again as he plopped down in the seat of Sam's car. He had this dopey smile on his face that he was a little bit embarrassed about, but Sam looked equally as ridiculous so neither of them said anything as they drove back to the firm.

There were three cars parked in the small lot in front of Winchester and Tran. All of them very expensive. Kevin always drove a shiny black Tesla, except on the days Crowley brought him to work, but Dean didn't recognize the other two. Sam didn't seem to either. The blackout windows made it impossible to see if either of them was the person Crowley had sent to watch over Kevin.

They went inside in time to hear something heavy 'thunk'. The pair shared a look.

“Wait here,” Sam said softly to Dean. Dean bit his lip and anxiously watched Sam go upstairs, but he stayed put.

It was so quiet in the office that Dean could hear the quiet jingle of the doorknob as Sam grabbed it. Then the silence was broken by Sam's shout.

“Crowley!”

Dean couldn't make out what they were saying, but two sets of footsteps came down the hall then down the stairs until both Crowley and Sam were standing in the lobby.

“Is there a problem?” Crowley was asking.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Crowley... please don't distract my partner at work.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to tell me I can't have my sub whenever I please all because this is a place of work? Honestly, Samantha, don't be a hypocrite.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please leave now.”

“You keep saying please, but you don't really mean it. You should just say what you mean,” he huffed. He walked past Sam and winked at Dean. “Evening, squirrel.”

Dean gaped as Crowley walked out the door. “Why am I a squirrel?”

Sam laughed.

A very messy-haired and loose-tied Kevin peeked down at them from the top of the stairs. “So... Sam. How'd the trial go?”

“Glad everyone but me is having such a fun day,” Sam commented.

“It's still early.” Dean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you want to know what Crowley and Kevin were up to before Sam and Dean arrived on the scene, check out my timestamps. Chapter 4 will be posted soon *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been asking if I take prompts. Yes, I do and you can leave your prompts/requests in my ask box on tumblr. Please specify that you're leaving a prompt/request and whether or not it's for a certain series.  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
